Brinquedinho de Luxo
by Letiiicia
Summary: “Quando aparecer outra mulher em minha vida, não vai ser para amá-la, vai ser para brincar com ela...” - CAPÍTULO 7 ON -
1. Prólogo

_**Brinquedinho de Luxo**_

_"Quando aparecer outra mulher em minha vida, não vai ser para amá-la, vai ser_ _para brincar com ela._._."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Coment's da Autora**

Olá leitores, bom essa não é minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira fic que eu faço baseada em outra história.

Antes de postar qualquer capitulo eu queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre transcrever uma história só que com outros personagens, obviamente, no caso o do anime Inuyasha.

Por que eu estou fazendo essa pergunta?

É porque eu baseei essa fanfic em uma história bem conhecida dos brasileiros. Não queria falar o nome dessa história, pois vocês vão ligar uma coisa a outra e ai perde a graça né?! Mas eu falaria no final.

Vocês teriam alguma objeção a isso? T.T ...

Eu queria a sincera opinião de vocês, pois o meu objetivo é apenas de entreter vocês.

E eu garanto... Essa história é demais... E nem tudo é exatamente baseado, pois eu vou tentar mudar o desfecho final :D

Então... Posto? Ou não posto? *-*


	2. Capítulo I

O som da música alta ecoava por todo o salão, pessoas dançando na pista, outras flertando no bar e outras sentadas nas mesas. Mas aquele som alto e aquelas pessoas bonitas não mudavam o pensamento de Sesshoumaru.

"_Eu não te amo mais, lamento Sesshoumaru, já amo outro..." _

A voz melódica de Kagome ecoava na cabeça do belo youkai, aquelas palavras iam e viam na cabeça dele, iam e viam, sem parar.

- _Maldita..._ - os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilhavam de raiva. - _MALDITA!_ - o homem gritou fazendo com que vários olhares se voltassem para o mesmo. Ele não ligava, qual era o problema? Que olhem. Num impulso ele se levantou e pegou um copo que um garçom trazia na bandeja e levava pelo salão.

- _Não beba mais Sesshoumaru! Esse já é o sexto copo!_ - Uma voz lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

- _Eu preciso esquecer Inuyasha... Preciso esquecer..._

- _E isso, por a caso, é desculpa para beber?_

- _Kagome acabou com a minha vida... Ela acabou comigo! _- O youkai de belos olhos cor de âmbar, olhava fixamente para os olhos de mesma cor a sua frente, com uma raiva, de como se ali, naqueles olhos, estivesse _ela._

- _Esqueça a Kagome meu irmão, não vai adiantar de nada você ficar remoendo essa história. Outra mulher o ajudaria a tira - lá da cabeça, apaixone-se novamente Sesshoumaru._

- _Nunca mais me apaixonarei de novo Inuyasha, escute bem o que eu estou dizendo. Quando aparecer outra mulher em minha vida, não vai ser para amá-la, vai ser_ _para brincar com ela._ - Um belo sorriso maroto surgiu na face bem desenhada de Sesshoumaru.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A brisa leve, entrando suavemente pela janela, fazia com que o vapor do café em suas mãos chegasse estonteante as suas narinas. Era tão agradável ficar assim, sentado olhando para o nada, com a brisa da manhã em sua face, apenas saboreando o café preto. Pena que esse momento nunca durava muito.

- _Rin! Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?_ - questionou o velho tirando os olhos da xícara a sua mão e os elevando a garota apoiada a porta.

- _Estou atrasada tio Myuga... A Mizuzu-san vai me comer viva quando eu chegar à_ _loja!- _desabafou a menina com a face sofrida tentando terminar de calçar o tênis.

- S_empre atrasada né Rin! _– reprimiu o velho com uma cara aborrecida, apesar de estar com uma leve vontade de rir.

_- Ah! Tio! Não fale assim. –_ ela fez um biquinho divertido de criança ofendia. - _Melhor eu ir_ _logo se não ela vai realmente me matar se eu me atrasar mais um pouco. Beijo Tiozinho!_ _Cuida-se hein... _– e ela saiu afobada pela porta sem realmente dar o beijo pronunciado no tio.

- _Vai com cuidado minha menina! E cuidado com o degrau! -_ gritou Myuga num tom de aviso que com certeza não deu para a Rin ouvir. Mas pelo menos, dessa vez, ela enxergou o degrau.

O dia estava particularmente muito agradável, ao olhar para cima se via um céu vivo e azul, poucas nuvens havia nele, mas não dava para Rin apreciar muito a sua beleza, pois a pressa falava mais alto. Ela corria afobada por uma rua de paralelepípedos cheia de casinhas pequeninas, de todas as cores, o seu objetivo encontrava-se um pouquinho distante, mas a distancia ia diminuindo gradativamente conforme ela corria. Tanto que alguns minutos depois ela avistou o seu destino, uma casinha pequena como as outras, mas pintada de um verde berrante bem no finalzinho da rua.

- _Mizuzu-san! Mil perdões pelo atraso, eu juro que isso não vai mais acontecer! -_ ela adentrou rapidamente na loja, tentando, sem vitória, recuperar o fôlego.

- _Você está dizendo isso desde que começou a trabalha aqui, menina!_ - reprimiu a mulher com a face franzida e um tom de poucos amigos. Estava de braços cruzados, parada em frente a um grande balcão que dava de um lado a outro da pequena loja. Mizuzu já era uma mulher de meia-idade, com olhos e cabelos negros, já dava para perceber alguns fios brancos amarrados naquele frouxo coque. Ela vestia uma simples blusa de moletom amarela, com uma causa marrom do mesmo material e calçava uma sandália rasteira combinando com a calça.

Rin sorriu completamente sem graça com o comentário da patroa.

- _Ai menina... O que eu faço com você hein?!_ - Mizuzu deu uma pausa analisando a menina de pele alva e longos cabelos cor de chocolate, que a ela pode perceber como estavam brilhantes naquela manhã. Ela sempre achou Rin uma menina linda, só achava que ela precisava de um pouquinho mais de cuidado. E que devia parar de usar aqueles trapos que ela chama de vestido, o qual hoje era de um azul clarinho, e aqueles tênis quase furados. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- _Mas deixa isso pra lá, pois acabou de chegar um_ _cliente. -_ anunciou Mizuzu ao ver a porta se abrindo logo atrás de Rin - _Eu vou atender o cliente e você vai terminar de arrumar as flores que acabaram de chegar, estão lá nos fundos. -_ indicou com um aceno a porta dos fundos e caminhou calmamente até o cliente.

- _Sim senh..._ - Rin parou bruscamente ao virar e visualizar quem era o cliente _"Minha nossa! Quem é esse homem? Que... Que coisa mais linda!"_ Pensou animadamente, correndo para de trás do balcão de madeira, pintado de branco, para poder dar uma melhor 'visualizada' no homem.

_- Muito bom dia Senhor. __- _cumprimentou Mizuzu educadamente.

_- Bom dia__. _- retribui o homem sem emoção tanto na face, quanto na voz. _- Eu quero um buquê de rosas brancas, você tem? _

- _Mas é claro que tenho! Bom... Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas o buquê é para que tipo_ _de ocasião?_ - perguntou simpática mesmo estranhando a frieza do rapaz. – _Sabe... É para_ _fazer o arranjo de acordo com o que necessita senhor._

- _É para levar ao templo, nada demais._ – respondeu com o mesmo tom.

- _Ah sim! Riiin-chan! _

"_Ai ai ai... __Ela 'tá me chamando... Ela 'tá me chamando! Ah! Alguém me salva! Eu não vou lá não! Nem pensar... Ai ai ai o que aquele homem lindo vai achar de mim se__ me __ver... Olha a roupa que eu estou... Olha a minha cara... Ai ai ai eu sou muito feia!"_ lamentava-se a garota, segurando com força as próprias bochechas, ao ouvir os gritos da patroa vindo da frente da loja. Rin já se encontrava na parte de trás da mesma, pois não tinha aguentado ficar olhando aquele homem maravilhoso, ainda mais do jeito que estava.

- _Riiiin-chan! Hum... Cadê essa menina hein...?_

"_Não, não... Eu não posso ir lá!"_ ela continuava a brigar internamente e caminhou ainda mais para o fundo da pequena saleta, a qual era um depósito pouco iluminado e cheio de caixotes com flores. A qual ela deu a grande sorte de esbarrar com a ponta do pé em um.

- _Nossa, me desculpe Senhor, mas terei que buscar eu mesma. Com licença._ - a mulher foi em direção à parte da direita do balcão onde havia grandes prateleiras contendo vários tipos de flores _"Cadê aquela garota!_ _Ah hoje eu mato ela! EU MATO!"_.

- _Está aqui Senhor..._ - estendeu a mão entregando um lindo buquê para o homem, nele havia 30 rosas brancas, como o homem havia pedido, estavam amarradas em um brilhante papel prateado.

- _Tome!_ - o homem estendeu para Mizuzu uma nota de dinheiro, com a mesma indiferença de minutos atrás.

- _Ah, sim..._ – ela pegou a nota e caminhou de volta ao balcão, mexeu na caixa registradora e pegou algumas notas. - _Está aqui o seu troco e obrigado pela preferen... - _distraidamente ela estendeu a mão com algumas notas no ar e parou bruscamente.

O homem já havia saído sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- _Nossa! Que homem sem educação... Mas o que não tem de educado tem de bonito e_ _generoso!_ - concluiu com os olhos brilhando admirando as notas que havia em sua mão.

- _Olá Mizuzu-san!_ - cumprimentou Rin saindo da parte de trás da loja depois de ter se certificado que o homem bonitão já tinha ido embora.

- _Agora você aparece né garota! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?_

- _Ué! Eu estava lá nos fundos arrumando as flores que acabaram de chegar, como você mandou. _- respondeu com a voz mais inocente que pode fazer.

- _Eu estava te gritando que nem uma doida... Quase que eu perco o cliente!_ - disse Mizuzu com uma cara de dar medo em qualquer um.

- _Nossa Mizuzu-san... Nem escutei._ - lamentou com o mesmo tom inocente evitando o olhar da patroa, porque, definitivamente, aquilo dava medo.

- _Run... Sei sei_ - sem paciência a mulher gesticulou com as mãos no ar como se quisesse espantar alguma mosca. - _Fique ai no balcão enquanto eu vou lá trás terminar de_ _arrumar aquela bagunça!_ - anunciou mudando incrivelmente de humor e saiu caminhando calmamente até a porta que dava para o depósito.

- _Ok__!_ – concordou a menina com um leve aceno de cabeça. _"Ufaaa! Ainda bem_ _que ela não suspeitou... mas 'péra ai... ela falou tão calmamente agora..._ _uh!_ _Como essa mulher me dá medo"_ ela fez uma cara estranha como se visse uma coisa extremamente assustadora em cima do balcão.

- _Búúú! _

- _Haaaaaa!_ - Rin deu um pulo para trás. - _Ah! Seu Idiota! Mas que susto Miroku! Nunca_ _mais faça isso 'tá ouvindo! Ou eu parto a sua cara em duas! -_ ameaçou colocando a mão do lado esquerdo do peito, o coração tinha dado um salto com aquele susto.

_- Uh! O que foi? 'Tá devendo é? -_ perguntou Miroku com a sua melhor cara de debochado, ele era um rapaz bonito e tinha a mesma idade da sua amiga Rin, 17 anos, tinha os cabelos pretos, um pouco ondulados, presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos eram pretos também, os quais brilhavam quando visualizava Rin. Estava usando uma regata branca com um macacão jeans por cima, que pareciam já ter sido usado muitas vezes, era pobre, porém muito trabalhador, ele ajudava a sua mãe com as despesas trabalhando como pedreiro, eles moravam no mesmo bairro e eram amigos desde que se entendiam como gente, e isso já faz bastante tempo. Para falar a verdade, ele sempre fora apaixonado pela Rin. Digamos que ele era um pouco pervertido, para não dizer tarado, mas apesar de tudo, tinha um bom coração, e sempre a respeitou e fazia de tudo para protegê-la.

- _Run... Devo, não nego e pago quando puder!_ - retrucou Rin virando de costas e cruzando os braços. - _Não seu bobo! Eu só estava aqui distraída, pensando..._ - confessou voltando a ficar de frente para o garoto e descruzando os braços.

- _Pensando? Em algo assustador porque pela cara que você tava... Hummm já sei! Era_ _em mim né? -_ perguntou com um sorriso maroto. - _Aff... Acho que acabei de me chamar de_ _assustador não foi? _- conclui com a mão atrás da cabeça e com o sorriso sem graça.

Rin continuou em silencio fuzilando o garoto como olhar, de vez em quando ele era tão lerdo.

- '_Tá... Não precisa responder_... - falou Miroku dando um sorrisinho sem graça e recuando uns passos - _Ah! Mas confessa vai, eu sei que você pensa sempre em mim. _- continuou com os olhos brilhando e voltando a posição que estava.

- _Só não te dou uma resposta à altura..._ - começou a morena levantando o dedo indicador em ameaça. - _Porque eu tenho que trabalhar!_ - terminou abaixando o dedo.

- _Ah! Eu sei que você me ama!_ - afirmou Miroku com um ar pensativo e olhando para o teto.

- _Miroku... Acho que estão chamando você! _- mentiu apontando para o lado de fora da loja.

- _Estão? Onde?_ - perguntou desesperado correndo para a janela para verificar.

- _Lá na sua casa... Que tal você ir lá dá uma olhada!_ - continuou Rin com cara de debochada.

- _Como é que você ouviu? _- perguntou surpreso.

- _Eu sou uma Youkai. Ou você não sabia disso?! _- falou a garota colocando as mãos na cintura teatralmente.

_- AH! MENTIRA?! Nós somos amigos há tantos anos e você não me conta uma coisa_ _dessas?_ - exclamou com a mesma cara de surpreso.

"_Kami-sama... eu pensava que ele não batia muito bem da cabeça... mas agora... tenho a minha prova"_ pensou Rin olhando com cara de pena para Miroku. - _Tchau Miroku!_ - falou decidida.

- _Hum... Você tava me zuando né Senhorita. – _concluiu Miroku ao analisar a mentirinha da amiga. -_ 'Tá bom né... Se é assim. Tchau!_ - saiu decepcionado pela porta da loja, logo após de Rin lançar-lhe um olhar não muito amigável.

- _hehehe, coitadinho dele, apesar de tudo ele é meu amigo! _

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

- _De novo com pressa, menina?_ - perguntou Myuga em tom preocupado.

- _Ai! Eu estou atrasada de novo Tio! E ainda tenho que passar no templo Seika para_ _deixar umas flores pro Papai e para a Mamãe._ - falou Rin tentando fazer uma voz alegre, mas a tristeza dava para ser percebida no olhar, apesar de tanto tempo, essa época do ano ainda trazia lembranças dolorosas para ela. _"Quanta saudade de vocês..."_ pensou olhando para a janela – _Ai ai ai eu estou muito atrasada!_ - concluiu ao olhar para o relógio da sala que ficava logo ao lado da janela. - _Tenho que ir Tio! Tchauzinho!_ - despediu-se saindo mais uma vez afobada pela porta.

- _Que Kami-sama te proteja minha menina! E cuidado com o de..._

PLOFT

E Myuga foi interrompido pelo som de Rin se estabacando de cara no chão. Pois é... Dessa vez ela não enxergou o degrau.

-..._ Degrau!_ - Myuga terminou a frase parado na porta de casa, ele se levantou instantaneamente e foi rápido para a porta com medo de ela ter se machucado.

_- E__u estava distraída._ - concluiu um pouco sem graça, levantando rápido e afastando a sujeira da roupa.

- _Sei... Sei... Vai logo então menina._ - falou o velho rindo discretamente.

- _Ok! Fui!_ - despediu-se novamente, saindo correndo.

E ela não sabe o que esse dia guarda para ela.

O dia continuava lindo como o anterior, o céu estava com um azul bem vivo, e dessa vez não havia nenhuma nuvem, o sol entrava pelas janelinhas das casas, sem nenhum problema, aquecendo agradavelmente os moradores. O dia estava perfeito para qualquer ocasião, sem nem muito calor, nem frio, estava um clima perfeito. Mas Rin não percebia isso, pois ela precisava chegar a tempo no trabalho e ainda conseguir colocar as flores, as quais ela pegou na loja da Mizuzu no dia anterior, para os seus pais.

- _Calma que eu estou chegando... Eu estou quase chegando... Calma que eu chego._ - ela continuava correndo e murmurando para si.

De tanto que ela corria as casas mais pareciam vultos. Por isso poucos minutos depois ela avistou o seu primeiro destino, o templo Seika, o qual era um grande casarão, com o estilo tradicional japonês, era charmoso, seus grandes portões estavam abertos, como sempre, e dava para admirar o lindo jardim em que ali jazia. Ela continuava a correr, estava chegando cada vez mais perto, mais perto... E quando ela estava a poucos metros dos portões de entrada, ela vê um vulto saindo com bastante pressa de lá e não conseguiu parar.

POOOOW

- _SUA DOIDA, MOLAMBENTE! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? –_ questionou, aos berros, o homem de cabelos prateados sentado de bunda no chão. Levantou bruscamente e começou a passar as mãos nas suas roupas para ver se nada estava errado.

- _Ai! Mil perdões! Mil per... -_ Rin ficou paralisada ao ver quem era aquele homem _"Ai caramba! É aquele homem_ _lindo de ontem na loja! Ai Kami-sama que vergonha! Meu Kami, mas que olhos! Ai ai ai Por favor, alguém_ _me enterra! ALGUEM ME_ _ENTERRA!"_ pensou com o rosto queimando, pois estava totalmente vermelha. Seguindo o homem em seus movimentos se levantou do chão.

- _Humf... Hei sujinha! Você está bem? -_ perguntou o homem friamente olhando para o rosto da menina, pois ele percebeu que rosto da morena estava totalmente vermelho e ela estava com uma cara bem engraçada.

- _Err... Err... A... Acho que... Que eu estou sim!_ - "_Espera ai! Ele me chamou de sujinha? Ele deve 'tá perdendo a noção do perigo né! Deixa eu_ _voar no pescoço dele... que ele vai ver quem vai ser sujinho aqui._" pensou soltando faíscas pelos olhos

- _Pela sua cara não parece!_ - retrucou o homem mais uma vez friamente e analisando a garota de cima a baixo, com uma cara não muito agradável.

-_ Mil desculpas!_ - pediu a garota fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao ficar ainda mais vermelha ao constatar que ele a estava observando.

- _Ah! Não importa. Tenho mais o que fazer._ - anunciou o homem passando por Rin, indo pelo caminho de onde ela tinha acabado de vir.

- _Espera!_ - Rin pediu inutilmente, pois ele já estava a uma grande distancia dela, ele era bem rápido. - _Qual o seu nome?_ - ela murmurou para si mesma com tom de cansada. - _H__umf, que homem mais grosso!_ - concluiu depois de ter observado ele ir até um carro preto e entrar. Saiu bufando e correndo para dentro do templo ao lembrar que estava terrivelmente atrasada.

Ao passar do dia, Rin não conseguiu fazer praticamente nada, o trabalho não rendia e ela parecia que não escutava uma palavra do que a Mizuzu falava, pois sua mente só se ligava em uma coisa, o encontrão perto do templo com um homem lindo e ignorante.

_- Aiii será que hoje ele vai vir comprar flores também?_ - Rin falou esperançosa com as paredes, apoiada com os cotovelos no balcão, as mãos nos dois lados do rosto e olhando fixamente para a porta. _"Deixa de ser boba Rin..."_ ela pensava com raiva, desapoiando-se do balcão e colocando as mãos na cintura. _"Ele nunca iria olhar pra_ _você! Olhe bem pra si!"_ Continuava pensando e apontando para o corpo. - _Toda suja... Com esses_ _trapos! Até ele concordou com você... Te chamou de sujinha!_ - ela falava consigo mesma, tirando as mãos da cintura e frisando a palavra 'sujinha'. – _Você nunca teve um namorado na vida, sabe_ _nem o que é beijar. Até parece que aqueles olhos maravilhosos iriam olhar pra você com_ _algum tipo de interesse... Mas falando em olhos... Que cor tinha aqueles ein? Castanho claro? Não... Não... Aquilo parecia âmbar..._

- _RIN!_ - entrou um garoto todo apressado dentro da loja de flores, quase derrubando um vaso que estava ao lado da porta.

- _Miroku? Que escândalo é esse? Se a Mizuzu-san tiver ouvido isso ela vai pega a gente_ _de_ _jeito!-_ alertou Rin sendo completamente tirada de seus devaneios, apontando nervosamente para a porta que dava para o depósito, indicando que a patroa estava lá - _Mas o que houve?_ - perguntou já com um tom de preocupação ao ver a cara do amigo.

_- É que... o siu tiu non tá bheum.._.- Miroku falou todo embolado tentando inutilmente recuperar o fôlego.

- _Miroku respira... Porque eu não entendi nada!_ - confessou a menina com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

_- 'Tá!_ - Miroku parou e começou a respirar devagar. - _É que o seu tio não está passando_ _bem!_ - continuou depois de alguns segundos, ele tentou dar a notícia na voz mais calma que podia fazer, para não assustá-la, o que não adiantou muito.

- _O QUE? Mas o que ele tem Miroku?_ - gritou a garota histericamente, dando um baque desnecessário no balcão.

- _Não sei o que está acontecendo Rin, eu só sei que a vizinha me mandou te chamar o mais rápido possível!_

- _Ai Kami-sama!_ - exclamou Rin se escorando no balcão, muitas informações começaram a ferver no seu cérebro. - _O que está acontecendo com meu tio?_ – questionou com tom triste, mas para si mesma do que para o garoto parado a sua frente e instantaneamente ela retomou suas forças. - _Vamos Miroku!_ - e saiu apressadamente da loja com Miroku em seus calcanhares.

- _Mas e a Mizuzu-san?_ - perguntou Miroku parando na porta da loja.

- _Não temos tempo para explicações Miroku... Ela vai entender... Vai entender._ - falou Rin com a voz um pouco tremula e com os olhos marejados parando um pouco à frente do garoto. - _Apresse-se Miroku!_ - ordenou retornando ao tom de voz firme e voltando a correr.

Eles correram o mais rápido que puderam. Rin nunca tinha feito o trajeto de volta para casa com tanta rapidez. Eles pararam bruscamente ao chegarem a frente de uma casinha branca, um pouco suja pelo tempo, que se localizava quase no final da rua, era a casa de Rin. Ao entrarem na casa, eles não encontraram ninguém na sala, então, foram diretamente para o quarto de Myuga. O quarto era com poucos luxos como toda a casa, era pequeno com apenas uma cama, um criado-mudo e um armário, todos igualmente de madeira, as paredes eram cinza como o resto do interior da casa, tornando o lugar um pouco fúnebre. Ao entrar no quarto Rin encontrou seu tio desacordado deitado em sua cama, com a sua vizinha ao lado, uma mulher não tão bonita, mas que tinha brilhantes cabelos vermelhos, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado.

- _Como ele está Kyoko-san?_ – perguntou Rin com a voz fraca.

- A_h! Rin-chan, por enquanto bem. A dor melhorou e ele fechou os olhos para descansar, mas ao que parece, ele ainda está sentindo dor, pois não tira a mão do coração. _

- _Dor? O que ele estava sentindo? _– perguntou Rin preocupada.

_- Eu não sei dizer ao certo o que é Rin-chan... Ele sentia uma dor muito forte no peito._ _Acho que vocês deveriam levá-lo ao hospital!_ – explicou Kyoko quase sussurrando para não acordá-lo.

_- Hospital? Mas como? Não temos dinheiro nem pra comprar comida suficiente. _– falou Rin quase num sussurro.

_- Tem o posto de saúde que fica aqui perto Rin..._ – disse Miroku participando da conversa.

_- Hoje o posto não abre, quer dizer, faz um bom tempo que ele não abre né! _– lembrou Kyoko.

_- É, tinha me esquecido disso! –_ lamentou o garoto.

_- Ai Kami-sama! O que eu faço?_ – questionou a morena colocando a mão na cabeça.

_- Ri... Rin..._

_- Tio!_

_- Rin minha menina!_ - falou o velho com bastante dificuldade.

- _Tio! O que o senhor tem? Diga-me, por favor! _

- _Perdoe-me minha menina, por não ter lhe contado antes._

- _Me contado? O que o senhor está escondendo de mim? _– perguntou com a voz ligeiramente alterada, já se desesperando com a possível notícia.

- _Eu fui ao médico porque..._

_- O senhor foi ao médico!_ – exclamou interrompendo seu tio – _e não me fala nada?_

- _Xiuuu... Deixa-o terminar Rin-chan._ - pediu Miroku.

- _há 'tá desculpe, mas o que ele disse Tio?_ – questionou voltando ao seu tom de preocupação

- _Ele disse que a minha hipertensão estava em um alto grau de risco._

- _O QUE?_ – exclamou a morena desesperada – _M__as como isso? Como o senhor nunca me contou nada? _

- _Acalme-se Rin! _– pediu Miroku chegando mais perto da garota e afagando os seus cabelos.

- _Perdoe-me minha menina... Por não ter contado antes._

- _Há quanto tempo o senhor sabe disso?_ – questionou enxugando uma lágrima que acabara de cair.

- _Mais ou menos uns 2 meses._

- 2_ MESES? 2 meses e o senhor nunca me contou nada? Nós podíamos ter feito alguma coisa! O senhor tinha que ter me contado isso! Eu dava um jeito, arranjava mais empregos, seja o que for agente compraria os seus remédios,_ _pagaríamos um tratamento! EU FARIA ALGUMA COISA!_ – gritou Rin desesperada apoiando-se na janela.

_- Para que? Eu já estou velho, e essa doença já tem me acompanhado a tantos anos, nunca tive problemas graves com ela, há um tempo atrás ele havia até suspendido os remédios, eu estava sem sintomas nenhum, tudo havia voltado ao normal. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, eu venho sentido muita falta de ar e resolvi ir até ele, infelizmente ela já havia chegado a um grau muito elevado._ – desabafou não contendo as lágrimas ao ver o desespero da sua sobrinha.

_- Mas ela poderia ser tratada, nós poderíamos comprar os medicamentos, poderíamos controlar essa doença tio! _ – gritou desesperadamente sem saber o que fazer e abraçando fortemente o seu amado tio. _– Você é a única coisa que eu tenho... A única..._

_- Eu sei minha menina... Você não sabe o quanto isso também me dói. Eu fui um velho idiota e teimoso, eu achava que isso tudo iria passar naturalmente, que era só eu tomar o chá que a Kyoko-san havia me indicado e pronto... Tudo estava resolvido... _

_- Tio! Como o senhor foi pensar uma besteira dessas? Você precisava do tratamento. _

_- Perdoe-me, eu não pensei que chegaria a esse ponto_... - e a abraçou forte. Rin desabou a chorar, pensando na atitude do seu tio, ele havia feito isso apenas para conter asdespesas_. - Miroku!_ – chamou Myuga desvinculando do forte abraço da sobrinha.

_- Sim Myuga-san!_ – respondeu enxugando uma lágrima que caia sobre a sua face ao presenciar essa cena.

_- Tem como me fazer um favor?_

_- Claro!_

_- Chame aqui o Monge Hitsumu!_

- _O Monge do templo Seika?_

- _Sim! Diga que sou eu que o chamo... Ele virá rapidamente._

_- Entendi Myuga-san._ – afirmou saindo apressadamente pela porta.

- _O monge? Mas por quê?_

- _Preciso conversar com ele minha menina..._

- _Co-conversar com o monge? Mas... Mas... Não me diga que você está pensando besteiras? _ – ela perguntou um pouco descontrolada, entendendo a atitude do tio. Ele apenas a olhava com ternura.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Rin não queria de jeito algum sair do lado de seu tio. Ela sentia que se saísse dali algo poderia acontecer a ele. Ela deveria ficara ali, cuidando dele.

_- Myuga-san, ele está aqui!_ – anunciou Miroku entrando no quarto.

- _Ah sim... Mande-o entrar –_ falou tentando com dificuldade sentar-se na cama – _Rin, deixe-nos a sós, por favor._

- _Não! Eu quero ficar aqui com você!_

- _Mas é só por uns instantes, é particular..._

- _Tio... 'tá Tudo bem_! – ela tentou protestar, mas aceitou contrariada retirando-se do quarto depois de ver o velho monge Hitsumu passar pela porta. Rin foi seguida por Kyoko a qual fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- _Hitsumu, meu amigo!_

- _Myuga... Como você está?_ – perguntou tristemente o idoso monge, com brilhantes cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis, vestido com elegantes vestes negras e compridas, na qual não dava para enxergar os sapatos.

- _Não muito bem... Acho que já está na hora de fazer as minhas malas. _– Myuga deu um leve sorriso sem graça. O monge apenas olhou com tristeza para o velho. – _Bom__ uma coisa eu não tinha pensado Hitsumu... E a Rin?_

_- O que tem ela?_

- _Como a minha menina vai ficar? Eu descobri que a Mizuzu-san irá fechar a loja daqui a algumas semanas, não se fala em outra coisa por aqui!_

- _É verdade Myuga. Fiquei sabendo disso._

- _Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, meu amigo, por favor, ampare a minha menina, arranje uma casa em que ela possa trabalhar, porque ela não terá condições de sustentar essa casa sozinha. Ajude-a!_

_- Não pense besteiras Myuga..._ – reprimiu o monge. – _Mas se for para tranquilizá-lo... __Pode deixar meu amigo, eu farei o possível para ajudá-la._

- _Obrigada Hitsumu, agora ficarei traquilo... Chame a Rin, por favor!_

- _Mas é claro... Que Kami-sama esteja com você ._– abençoou levando a mão a testa do velho e levantando-se logo em seguida.

- _Hitsumu!_

_- Sim__?!_

- _Agradeço por tudo meu amigo!_ – disse com um leve sorriso.

- _Eu que agradeço! _– falou sorridente e saindo do quarto – _Rin?!_

_- Oi__?_

- _Myuga a está chamando!_

- _Obrigada!_ – agradeceu caminhando até a porta do quarto – _Sim Tio?_

- _Sente-se aqui minha menina_. – pediu o velho dando leves palminhas no espaço no colchão ao seu lado.

- _Tio... Está tudo bem?_ – perguntou sentando ao seu lado.

- _Sim, com você ao meu lado tudo fica bem. Saiba de uma coisa Rin, eu te amo muito, e aja o que houver, eu sempre irei te proteger... De tudo!_

- _Também te amo muito tiozinho, eu nuca tive a oportunidade de agradecer, mas..._ _Obrigada por tudo que o senhor já fez por mim!_ – agradeceu não contendo as lágrimas. Ele acariciou a sua face e abriu um grande sorriso, mas a sua feição mudou repentinamente.

- _AAAH!_ – gritou Myuga levando a mão ao lado esquerdo do peito.

- _Tio! O que houve?_

- _AAAAAAAAAH!_

- _Ai Kami-sama! MIROKUU! HITSUMU-SAMA! AJUDEM-ME!_

Miroku entrou correndo no quarto com Hitsumu e Kyoko logo atrás.

- _Chamem uma ambulância! RÁPIDO!-_ gritou Rin desesperada.

- _NÃO! _

- _Como não Tio... Temos que chamar uma ambulância e levá-lo para o hospital, não temos escolha!_

- _Não! Eu quero morrer aqui... Na minha casa... Na minha cama!_

- _Mas Tiozinho... Tiozinho! TIO!_– gritou desesperada vendo Myuga tombando para o lado. – _TIOOOOO!_ – gritou chorando desesperadamente e sacudindo seu tio.

- _Rin... Já é tarde demais._ – falou Miroku puxando-a para perto de si.

- _NÃO! Solte-me! Eu vou acordá-lo! TIOOO!_ – gritou desvencilhando das mãos do amigo, não desistindo de tentar 'acordar' o seu tio.

- _Rin... Ele se foi!_ - anunciou Miroku puxando-a novamente e lhe abraçando.

_- Por que Miroku... Por quê?_ – perguntou agachando ao chão ao lado da cama abraçando Miroku, suas pernas já não tinham mais forças.

- _Rin me... Perdoe-me... Por ser... Ser UM INUTIL, e não ter feito nada para ajudá-la._ – pediu Miroku comovido, chorando na mesma intensidade, sentindo a mesma dor que a amiga.

- _Você não é inútil Miroku... Jamais repita isso. Você é o melhor amigo que uma pessoa_ _possa ter._ - desabafou saindo do abraço e encarando Miroku com os olhos vermelhos. - _Obrigada_. - agradeceu levantando do chão e caminhou, parando a beira da porta.

_-Eu o amo Tio..._ - falou olhando o carinhosamente o homem deitado na cama.- _Espero que você saiba o quanto foi importante pra mim. _- continuou com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas. Desabafando como se o seu tio ainda estivesse ali. Podendo ouvir tudo que ela dizia.

- _Aonde você vai Rin?_ - perguntou Miroku tristemente, vendo-a virar e caminhar para o corredor.

- _Pensar Miroku... Eu não consigo ficar mais aqui._ - falou Rin de costas para o amigo, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

O sol brilhava como nunca, como se aquele brilho fosse do seu tio, iluminando a tudo e a todos lá de cima. A cada passo que ela dava uma trilha de lagrimas caia, não podia crer no que o destino acabou de fazer com ela. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente? Enquanto mais se questionava, mais corria... Enquanto mais corria sua tristeza aumentava. Ela corria sem rumo. Parecia estar em transe, parecia que ela não pertencia aquele mundo. Na verdade não tinha mais nada que a prendesse aquilo, ela havia há poucos minutos, perdido a única coisa que lhe restava de valioso. Não que seus amigos não valessem nada, mas Myuga era a sua família, a única parte que tinha sobrado dela. E agora? Agora ela estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha. Depois de alguns metros Rin não avistou um paralelepípedo solto e tropeçou nele caindo de cara no chão.

- _POR QUÊ?... POR QUÊ?_ – gritava, chorando, dando socos no chão.

- _Menina o que houve? _- perguntou uma voz serena e masculina.

_- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! -_ gritou a menina ainda com a cara virada para o chão. - _M__e deixe em paz._ - completou num sussurro.

A voz não se pronunciou. Rin continuava deitada no chão com o rosto escondido em seus braços.

- _Por que você não vai embora?_ – perguntou depois de levantar um pouco a cabeça e avistar dois pés com brilhosos sapatos pretos a sua frente.

- _Porque não deixo meus amigos..._

- _Amigos?_ _Mas você não sabe nem o meu no.._. - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- _Por isso não seja... Prazer, meu nome é Inuyasha. Qual é o seu?_ - perguntou um jovem e belo meio-youkai de cabelos prateados e grandes olhos âmbar, estendendo a mão para ajudar a menina a levantar.

- _Pra - Prazer... O meu é Rin._ – falou a menina aceitando a mão dele para levantar.

- _Me acompanha até a praça? É que bem... Eu não sou daqui..._ – falou percebendo que a garota estava triste, então ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Coçou um pouco a cabeça atrás com um sorriso maroto, o que a fez lembrar o seu amigo Miroku.

O caminho até a praça foi em completo silêncio, ouvia-se apenas o som dos soluços de Rin.

Apesar de ouvir e sentir o choro da menina, Inuyasha não ousava fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Ela não entendia exatamente o porquê de estar acompanhando aquele meio-youkai tão fino e bonito, que acabara de conhecer, pois aquela camisa social preta e aquele terno grafite davam um ar de fina elegância a ele.

- _Sente-se._ – pediu gentilmente apontando-lhe o banco da praça.

_- Sim__._ – concordou a menina, sentando logo em seguida.

- _Perdoe-me a curiosidade, mas... Por que você estava chorando daquele jeito? _- perguntou o hanyou sentando e encarando a menina.

- _Meu tio ele... Acabou de... Falecer._ - ela voltou a chorar e não se contendo, abraçou o hanyou ao seu lado, que ficou sem reação pelo ato da menina, ficando extremamente corado.

- _Err, Tu-Tudo bem... Apesar de ter te conhecido há alguns minutos... Pode me considerar seu_ _amigo e conte comigo..._ - falou o rapaz tomando coragem e retribuindo o abraço.

- _Obrigada..._ – falou escondendo-se no peito do meio-youkai, agarrando um pouco a sua blusa e continuando a chorar_. "Que cheiro bom..."_ pensou a menina se afundando um pouco mais no peitoral definido do hanyou.

Ficaram ali um bom tempo abraçados. Um hanyou tentando consolar uma humana. Não falaram nada durante esse tempo. Talvez não houvesse palavras o suficiente para abafar a dor de uma perda.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Inuyasha estava passando por aquele local sem nenhum compromisso, estava saindo do templo Seika depois de ter feito suas rotineiras orações semanais, ele sempre visitava o templo uma vez por semana. Sempre fora religioso, ele e toda sua família, até o seu irmão, Sesshoumaru, apesar de tudo, visitava o templo sempre que podia. Mas a sua rota de volta para o carro foi completamente desfeita ao avistar um corpo estendido no chão. Estaria morto? Não. Parecia que respirava. Estava se mexendo. Estaria machucado? Era melhor ir verificar. Andou apressadamente e se deparou com um belo corpo alvo estendido ao chão. Era Rin. Agora me diga uma coisa... Esse encontro... Seria uma mera coincidência ou um ato do destino? Não havia resposta para aquilo.

O sol que já estava se escondendo no horizonte, fazendo um belo espetáculo de cores no céu de Tókio. Rin finalmente saiu daquele longo abraço, levantou-se e se pos a caminhar sendo seguida pelo seu novo amigo. Caminharam até o finalzinho da praça, dali podia-se ter uma visão amplificada daquele jogo de luzes do pôr do sol.

- _Cuida de mim Tiozinho._ - pediu a menina olhando para o sol. Ela se virou ao sentir a presença ao seu lado e encarou Inuyasha. Com aquela luz do sol se pondo ela pode ter uma bela visão do rosto do meio-youkai. Ele tinha feições tão perfeitas, tão limpinhas, sem marcas. Seu nariz era reto e imponente, sua boca, nela podia-se ver sempre um sorriso desenhado e os olhos... Aqueles olhos. _"Esses olhos... Eu... Já os vi antes, é cor de âmbar certo? Isso cor de âmbar... Iguais aos dele. Do homem da floricultura, do encontrão perto do templo. Será ele? Não. Eu o reconheceria a 100 metros longe de mim. São parecidos, mas... não são os mesmos. É não são. Esses olhos têm um brilho diferente... um brilho... carinhoso. E os daquele homem? que brilho tinha? Eram tão... exóticos. Mas o brilho era de... de... ai! não sei dizer. Mas será que são parentes?"_

Inuyasha a observava em silêncio. Encarava a menina com a mesma intensidade, analisando-a. Aquele corpo esguio e alvo o tinham encantado desde o momento que o virá estendido no chão de paralelepípedos. Aqueles cabelos de tom de chocolate dançavam graciosamente com aquela brisa de fim de tarde, eles brincavam com os olhos dela. Os escondiam e depois faziam com que eles aparecessem, fazendo-os brilhar. _"Que olhos..."_ Era só o que ele pensava. Pois ele não tinha o que dizer, não encontrava palavras certas. Não entendia porque os humanos eram tão sentimentalistas. Só sabia de uma coisa... Eles eram especiais. Isso ele sabia, sabia não, tinha certeza. Aprendera com seu pai e com a convivência com a sua mãe. E essa garota, parecia ser especial. Por quê?

- _Vamos... É melhor você voltar para casa, já está tarde._ - anunciou o meio-youkai despertando-se do transe que aquela garota o causava. Fazendo com que ela também 'despertasse'.

A menina apenas fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. Fizeram o caminho de volta para a casa, ele a seguia lentamente, ela estava com um pouco de vergonha de mostrar onde morava. Pois seu novo amigo estava vestido muito formalmente, elegante, que dava até gosto de olhar, não parecia ser uma pessoa pobre como ela. Ao chegarem perto de onde morava a menina, ela apenas olhava-o de canto de olho para ver qual seria a sua reação. Para a sua surpresa a reação de seu novo amigo continuava a mesma: Serena. Depois de caminharem mais um pouco, a menina parou e olhou de frente para o rapaz.

- _Eu moro aqui..._ – anunciou um pouco ruborizada, apontando para uma pequena casinha branca de esquina.

- _Ah! Certo..._ – disse com a mesma face serena analisando atentamente a casa em que ela apontava. - _Então até mais... E... Espero que nos encontremos de novo. -_ confessou fazendo uma pequena reverencia e indo embora.

_- Sim__! Também espero._ - falou a menina com a voz fraca, olhando-o indo embora.

Rin nem entrou na casa, foi direto para o templo Seika organizar as coisas para o velório do seu tio com o senhor Hitsumu. Foi uma noite muito triste e cansativa. Ela acabou dormindo por lá mesmo, alegando não ter coragem de entrar em casa.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

No dia seguinte, foi realizado o velório, muitas pessoas compareceram, amigos e toda a vizinhança, o velho Myuga era uma pessoa muita querida. Cada vez que Rin olhava o seu tio, ali deitado, não conseguia se controlar, as lágrimas saiam de seus olhos sem seu consentimento, era muita dor para o seu coração. Mas ao olhar para o lado, uma cena a surpreende, um meio-youkai belo e elegante estava parado ao seu lado olhando-a com ternura.

- _Inu... Inuyasha-sama... O que faz aqui?_

- _Bom... Na verdade eu realmente não sei. – _confessou fazendo uma leve careta -_ Só sabia que precisa te ver, estranho não?_

- _É... Um pouco..._ – concluiu imitando a careta de Inuyasha. - _Mas como você soube que eu estaria aqui?_

- _Eu fui até a sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu, então, um garoto chamado... Errr... Miroto... Mirotu... Sei lá..._

- _Miroku!_

_- Isso! Ele mesmo! Ele falou que você estaria aqui. – _falou com um sorriso maroto e coçando atrás da cabeça.

- _Humm..._ – apenas gemeu em resposta, voltando a olhar, comovida, para o caixão um pouco à frente.

- _Como você está se sentindo?_ – perguntou ao perceber o olhar triste da morena lançado ao caixão.

- _Triste._ – confessou olhando altiva para onde se encontrava seu tio.

- _Não fique assim... Estarei aqui para o que precisar. _– consolou colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo dela.

- _Por que você é tão gentil comigo?_ – perguntou olhando pela primeira vez naquele dia para os olhos dourados. - _Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas apenas me ignoram._ - desabafou parando de encará-lo e olhando novamente para o seu tio.

De repente Inuyasha parou. Ficou sem nenhuma reação com o comentário dela. E muitas perguntas vieram em sua mente: _"Por que eu estou sendo tão gentil com_ _uma mulher que acabei de conhecer? Por que ela mexeu tanto comigo? Eu... Não sou assim."_ Ele tentava entender o porquê desses sentimentos. Inuyasha não sabia o porquê daquilo tudo, realmente isso lhe balançou um pouco.

Então, o velório continuou e todas as cerimônias foram feitas. Inuyasha ficou até o final ao lado de Rin, consolando-a, ela já não tinha mais forças nem para sustentar o próprio corpo. Eram muitas emoções para uma pessoa. Ao final todos foram embora, jogando ao tumulo uma rosa vermelha para o velho Myuga, ele deixaria muitas saudades, não só para Rin, mas para todos que o amavam.

Inuyasha se ofereceu para levar Rin, Miroku, a sua mãe Naomi e Hitsumu em sua elegante BMW prata até em casa, já que moravam respectivamente perto. Miroku não gostou muito da idéia, mas aceitou a carona.

Ao chegarem ao bairro, Inuyasha deixou Miroku e Naomi em frente a sua casa, e seguiu com Hitsumu e Rin. Um pouco mais a frente ficava o templo Seika.

- _Muito obrigado pela carona Inuyasha-san._ – agradeceu o monge.

- _Não foi nada Hitsumu-sama._

_- Rin, querida, poderia me acompanhar até a entrada, por favor?_ – pediu Hitsumu.

- _Claro Hitsumu-sama._ - respondeu saltando do carro e seguindo Hitsumu.

- _Rin-chan... _– começou, parando em frente à entrada. - _Amanhã, passe aqui o mais__ cedo __que puder, quero ter uma conversa muito séria com você._

_- Com toda certeza estarei aqui... Mas é sobre o que?_

_- Amanhã menina... Amanhã._ – finalizou encerrando a conversa e entrando no templo.

"_O que será?" _Pensou a menina ainda parada na porta, vendo o velho monge entrar no templo.

_- RIN! VAMOS?_ – gritou o jovem de dentro carro.

_- Ah! Claro! _– afirmou dando uma pequena corrida até o carro. – _Desculpe!_

_- Não foi nada... Só que de repente você parou..._

_- É... Estava pensando._ - concluiu com um pequeno sorriso.

Então seguiram até a casa de Rin. Na verdade era um pouco perigoso ficar andando no carro de um youkai que ela mal havia conhecido, mas Inuyasha lhe passava certa confiança, ela não sabia o porquê.

Então chegaram ao seu destino, e pararam em frente à casa de Rin, Inuyasha saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta do carona.

_- Senhorita?!_ - falou estendendo a mão

_- Quanta gentileza._ – agradeceu com um tom divertido e estendendo a mão para Inuyasha. Saiu do carro e caminhou até a frente da casa. Ela parou e ficou contemplando a entrada. Ficou ali por um bom tempo.

_- Rin... –_ chamou Inuyasha num sussurro.

Ela levou a mão até a própria face, enxugando uma lágrima.

_- Rin... –_ continuou num tom mais alto, caminhando até onde a menina estava parada.

- _Oi?! -_ respondeu virando-se para o meio-youkai _– Ah! Perdão Inuyasha! Eu o fiz ficar ai esse_ _tempo todo, perdão!_

_- Não! Não peça perdão, eu entendo o que você está passando, não precisa ficar_ _assim._ – explicou puxando a menina para um abraço. – _Não fique assim, tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo._

_- Muito obrigada Inuyasha, você tem me ajudado tanto..._ – desabafou correspondendo ao abraço, com os olhos marejados.

_- Obrigado a você Rin!_ – falou afastando-a de seu corpo para poder olhá-la. – _Você tem me ajudado muito em tão pouco tempo, a minha vida está um pouco difícil, você tem me ajudado bastante._

_- Ai ai ai! É verdade Inuyasha-sama, por nós termos nos conhecido numa situação como essa, não tivemos nenhuma chance de conversar sobre nossas vidas. Mas faremos uma coisa, amanhã você passa aqui em minha casa às 6 horas da tarde, e conversaremos melhor... Que tal?_

_- Por mim está ótimo! – _concordou empolgado.

_- Então até amanhã, e obrigada por ter vindo Inuyasha-sama. _– agradeceu fazendo uma leve reverencia.

_- Até amanhã Rin-chan._ – se despediu sorrindo e caminhando até o carro. – _Ah! ... Não precisa usar o sama._ – falou divertido parando em frente ao carro.

_- Ah... Pode deixar Inuyasha... Inuyasha-kun?! – _perguntou apreensiva.

_- Assim está bom... Até amanhã. _– se despediu mais uma vez e entrou no carro.

_-Até!_ – retribuiu acenando para o meio-youkai, _"Nossa como será a vida dele?"_ e virou para subir os degraus, parou novamente em frente à porta _– É... Amanhã será um dia longo_ _Tiozinho... - _e entrou na casa.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

No dia seguinte exatamente às 6 horas da manhã Rin foi ao templo Seika, falar com o Monge Hitsumu, como haviam combinado. Ela foi entrando no templo, como não vira ninguém, achou que seria melhor ver se tinha alguém dentro do casarão.

_- Hitsumu-sama!_ – chamou Rin, a qual estava trajando um simples e surrado vestido preto, que era de mangas e chegava um pouco à cima dos joelhos. Ela avistou uma porta de mogno, a qual ela sabia que era a sala do monge. Deparou-se com uma pequena salinha, que parecia ser um tipo de escritório, não era muito grande e era bem simples, havia apenas uma mesa, com uma cadeira enorme atrás, muito bonita por sinal, com duas pequenas cadeiras a frente, todos feitos de mogno, atrás da mesa havia uma linda arca, com varias imagens de Buda, nas paredes havia alguns quadros de paisagens - _Está ai Hitsumu-sama?!_

_- Sim, estou aqui menina! _– anunciou saindo de uma porta que havia no finalzinho da sala, que parecia dar para outra saleta.

_- Bom dia Hitsumu-sama!_ – cumprimentou fazendo uma pequena reverencia

_- Bom dia Rin-chan! –_ cumprimentou imitando o movimento da menina.

_- Bom Hitsumu-sama, qual é o assunto? Estou muito curiosa..._

_- Sente-se menina._ - indicou-lhe uma das pequenas cadeiras e caminhou para sentar na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

_- Sim! _

_- Vou direto ao assunto... Antes de falecer, o Myuga-san pediu para que eu arranjasse uma casa para você trabalhar..._

- _Uma casa? Para trabalhar? Mas eu já trabalho na lo... Ah! A loja..._ – conclui num tom desanimado – _ela está falindo, havia me esquecido disso._

_- Pois é Rin-chan, teremos que arranjar um lugar para você trabalhar e morar._

_- Morar? Mas eu tenho a minha casinha._ - falou em tom manhoso.

_- Rin-chan... Você sabe muito bem que não terá condições de sustentar aquela casa sozinha, sim, ela não é alugada, mas há muitas despesas e também eu não ficaria tranquilo se você ficasse lá sozinha._

_- Mas... Mas... O que eu farei Hitsumu-sama? Aonde eu arranjarei um emprego em que eu_ _possa morar?_ - questionou em tom apavorado levando a mão à boca e tampando-a.

_- Não se preocupe menina, eu já resolvi isso para você._

_- Já resolveu? Como assim? – _perguntou fazendo cara de confusa.

_- Só um estante. - _pediu levantando-se e caminhando até a outra sala de onde tinha saído, abriu a porta e fez um gesto com a mão, Rin começou a ouvir alguns paços de uma pessoa caminhando, então, ela viu sair daquela porta um homem de lindos cabelos prateados, que estavam amarrados num charmoso rabo-de-cavalo, ele tinha lindos olhos cor de âmbar, que ela cismou que já os tinha visto antes, mas não a pessoa e sim aqueles olhos... _"Mas dá onde eu já vi esses olhos?"_. Ele parecia ser forte, mas não era tão novo assim, devia ter uns 45 anos ou menos... _"Mas espera ai... ele é um youkai? Sim, sim ele é um_ _youkai"_. Ele trajava um lindo terno azul-marinho, camisa social branca com uma gravata cinza, muito bem passados, e usava uns sapatos pretos que brilhavam como diamantes. _"Noooossa como_ _brilham..."_ deslumbrou encantada com a impecável roupa que aquele youkai usava e olhando para os seus sapatos, pensou um pouco revoltada _"por que os meus não brilham assim?"._

_- Rin... Esse aqui é o Oyakata Inu Taisho_.

_- Oyakata Inu Taisho? Taisho?... Já ouvi isso antes._ – falou baixinho consigo mesma, tentando descobrir de onde já havia escutado esse nome.

_- Sim, sou eu... Talvez você deva ter ouvido relacionado a cosméticos não?_ – falou num tom que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação da menina. Estendeu a mão para ela, a garota retribuiu e ele deu um delicado beijo em sua mão, fazendo com que ela corasse violentamente _– Prazer em conhecê-la._ – cumprimentou se recompondo e olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo com que a mesma corasse ainda mais.

_- Pra...Prazer, em conhecê-lo também Taisho-sama. – _respondeu um pouco menos corada._ "Pois é... são aqueles cosméticos que vi da Mizuzu-san, que ela tanto prezava... 'São caríssimos Rin-chan, ai de você se mexer neles... ' ela sempre falava isso" _pensava com uma cara divertida.

_- Bom, agora que já foram feitas as apresentações, vamos ao que nos interessa._ – anunciou o monge sentando-se novamente e indicando as duas cadeiras a sua frente para os outros dois. – _Como eu estava dizendo Rin-chan eu já resolvi esse problema_ _para você, eu conversei ontem de noite por telefone com o Taisho-sama_... – falou dando um breve sorriso para Oyakata que retribuiu - _E ele concordou em contratá-la para trabalhar em sua mansão._

_- Mansão!_ – exclamou arregalando os olhos.

_- Sim... Sim... Mansão menina._ – confirmou o youkai num tom divertido.

_- Uauuu eu nunca vi uma mansão na minha vida e imagina morar em uma._ - falou com as mãos sobre as bochechas, como se estivesse imaginando algo extraordinário.

_- Rin! Menos!_ – reprovou Hitsumu olhando de beirada para Oyakata, tentando alertar a menina para não falar mais besteiras.

_- Ah! Perdão Taisho-sama._ - falou levantando e fazendo várias reverencias.

_- Não precisa menina. Você não fez nada de mais._ – acalmou-a sorrindo.

_- Obrigada!_ – agradeceu sentando novamente, meio sem graça.

- _Continuando... Ele vai contratá-la e você irá morar lá. Não é mesmo Taisho-sama?_

_- Absolutamente Hitsumu-sama. _– confirmou mexendo a cabeça em sinal positivo.

_- Mas... Então, eu vou ter mesmo que sair daqui do bairro? _– perguntou em tom triste, ao imaginar em deixar as pessoas e o bairro que tanto amava.

_- Nós já conversamos sobre isso Rin-chan, eu já te expliquei todos os problemas._

_- Mas eu não queria abandonar todos vocês._

_- Mas você não irá abandoná-los..._ – falou o Oyakata interrompendo a menina – _V__ocê poderá vir visitá-los quando você quiser._– falou em tom carinhoso.

_- Está vendo... Você poderá vir sempre._ – concluiu o velho monge sorrindo.

_- Está certo._ – concordou em tom triste. – _Mas quando que eu irei começar?_ – perguntou num tom um pouco mais animado e virando-se para olhar Oyakata.

_- Hoje mesmo se possível._

_- HOJE?_ – exclamaram juntos, Rin e Hitsumu, surpresos.

_- Sim..._ – falou altivo – _não me disse que era um assunto urgente Hitsumu-sama?! Então_, _agiremos rápido._

Logo após esse susto, Hitsumu mandou que Rin fosse rapidamente arrumar as suas coisas, para poder acompanhar Oyakata para o seu novo trabalho. Ela rapidamente fez como foi mandado. Não resistiu e passou na casa de Miroku para contar as novidades, ele ficou transtornado com a notícia, mas Rin explicou-lhe toda a situação e prometeu que viria visitá-lo o mais breve possível. Ele concordou, vencido. Despediu-se da maioria das pessoas. E seguiu um pouco triste com Oyakata em seu elegante Áudio A3 azul marinho.

_- E então Rin-chan, como está?_ – perguntou virando-se para a garota no carona, logo após de parar no sinal vermelho.

_- Bem Taisho-sama!_ - respondeu animadamente com um largo sorriso.

_- Ah! Por favor, não me chame de Taisho-sama, pode me chamar apenas de Oyakata._

_- Sério? -_ perguntou a garota empolgada, agarrando um pouco mais a sua malinha que se encontrava em seu colo.

_- Sério._ – respondeu o youkai gentilmente, voltando a sua atenção para a rua.

"_Nossa que senhor legal! Será que ele é dono de uma empresa mesmo? Ai ai ai... e como será a mansão? Ai que curiosidade!" . _

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram a um imponente bairro de Tókio, com muitos casarões e mansões belas, por cada uma que passava, Rin abria mais a boca, não se continha e sempre dava um gritinho de emoção. Oyakata sorria a cada reação da menina. _"Ela é realmente encantadora... como o Hitsumu-sama disse"._ Um minuto após de entrarem naquele luxuoso bairro, o carro parou enfrente a um grande portão de ferro.

_- Chegamos Rin-chan. _– anunciou o youkai, pegando um pequeno aparelhinho no porta-luvas. Logo após de apertar o botão do aparelho o portão se abriu, fazendo com que Rin abrisse ainda mais a boca.

_- Você abriu o portão com isso?_ – perguntou curiosa.

- _Isso mesmo._ – respondeu com um sorriso.

_- Nossa! –_ continuou deslumbrada, olhando fixamente para o aparelho em suas mãos, pois Oyakata acabara de lhe entregar. Mas sua atenção foi desviada depois que o carro voltou a andar. Ela olhou para frente e se deparou com a entrada da bela mansão. Ela era totalmente integrada com a natureza, a sua frente havia um enorme jardim, com variados tipos de árvores e flores, algumas que ela conhecia muito bem, por causa da experiência na lojinha da Mizuzu. O jardim era enorme, o qual Rin podia jurar que tinha o tamanho do seu bairro. Ela pode perceber que havia jardim também em volta da casa, pois havia passagens pelos lados na qual parecia ter mais coisa quando se andasse para os fundos. Mas ao bater o olho na figura da mansão, Rin escancarou ainda mais a boca, ela era amarela o qual reluzia ainda mais com aquele brilho intenso do sol da manhã. O que dava a ela um ar bem mais alegre na opinião da morena. Nela jaziam enormes janelas brancas de vidro, umas mais em baixo, outras na parte de cima, a porta da frente era enorme e branca, com alguns desenhos trabalhados na madeira na qual Rin não enxergou de longe.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

- _Kanna! Kanna!_ – uma mulher gritava aparentemente irritada.

- _Oh! Kagura... Você já chegou?_

- _Ai que pergunta mais idiota... Você não está me vendo?_ - respondeu malcriadamente a bela youkai morena de olhos vermelhos, que trajava um belo vestido azul marinho, simples, mas que lhe caia muito bem, com sapatos Chanel pretos.

_- Err... Estou sim... Err... Vai comer aqui?_ – perguntou a empregada, de cabelos brancos que chegavam até em baixo dos quadris, apesar da aparência jovial ela era mais velha que Kagura.

_- Não, mais tarde... Porque agora eu e você vamos conversar sobre uma coisa muito_ _importante._ – anunciou friamente. – _Eu quero lhe fazer um pedido._

_- O que você quiser menina._

_- Preciso que me faça uma dessas bruxarias que você sabe. Para agarrar um homem. _– disse a bela youkai, sentando elegantemente em seu imponente sofá marrom.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Hoje Sesshoumaru estará de volta. Inuyasha prometeu que iria trazê-lo._ - Comentou a bela morena, com lindos olhos arroxeados servindo-se de uma xícara de café. – _Já sabe o que me prometeu querida Kagura._

_- Não se preocupe Tia Izayoi eu me lembro muito bem._ – respondeu a linda youkai parando ao ouvir um barulho de carro, vindo do lado de fora da bela mansão.

_- Acho que Oyakata já voltou._ – disse a bela humana animadamente, pela chegada do marido.

_- Sim Izayoi-sama, é o patrão._ – anunciou Ayame olhando pela janela. – _Ah! Mas, quem será aquela que vem_ _com ele? Run... Ela está bem esfarrapada._ - concluiu a empregada de cabelos coral, saindo rapidamente até a porta de entrada para abri-la para o patrão.

_- Bom dia Ayame!_ – cumprimentou Oyakata parado a porta, fazendo um sinal para que Rin entrasse primeiro.

_- UauuL!_ – exclamou a menina adentrando apressadamente, olhando tudo a sua volta, logo de primeira, ela pode visualizar a imponente escada reta, que dava para o segundo andar da mansão, com trabalhados corrimãos de madeira brancos, as paredes do hall eram pintadas em leves tons amarelados. Ao lado direito da escada, jazia uma porta de vidro que levava para a sala de estar, no lado esquerdo havia também outra grande porta de vidro que levava para um corredor com algumas portas bem trabalhadas e pintadas em um leve tom de gelo, mas ela não sabia o que havia através delas, pois estavam fechadas. Seguindo pelo lado direito, passando direto pela porta de vidro, podia se ver um outro corredor com mais algumas portas. _"Mas quanta porta tem isso aqui!". _Rin estava totalmente deslumbrada com aquilo tudo, ela olhava para o teto, para o chão, para as paredes, para as mobílias, para os quadros, para os enfeites. _"Nossa! Acho que estou meio tonta". _Concluiu depois de dar um leve rodopio olhando para o lustre de cristal que havia acima da sua cabeça. Mas uma coisa ela sabia, o requinte naquela mansão, estava preso em cada detalhe.

_- Vamos Rin-chan é por aqui..._ – anunciou Oyakata ignorando a cara de nojo que a sua empregada fazia ao olhar para Rin e indicando o lado direito do hall, para que entrassem na sala de estar.

_- Oyakata! E essa menina tão sujinha quem é? -_ perguntou Izayoi, levantando-se da poltrona e fazendo cara de confusa.

_- Uma pobre menina que acaba de ficar órfã e que veio morar conosco nessa casa._

_- Morar aqui? –_ perguntou Izayoi cada vez mais confusa.

_- Que surpresa Titio._ – comentou Kagura fazendo cara de que pouco se importava e analisando Rin dos pés a cabeça.

_- Não entendi Oyakata... Por que não me disse nada? _ – perguntou Izayoi um pouco indignada.

_- Porque eu acabei de decidir isso querida. _

_- Mas Oyakata..._ – insistiu Izayoi.

_- Não tem 'mas' Izayoi... Lamento._

_- Oyakata... Onde essa menina irá ficar?_ – perguntou Izayoi já demonstrando irritação.

_- Não sei..._ – disse simplesmente e se virou para Rin – _Eu vou te_ _deixar com a Kaede, Rin-chan, ela com certeza ira lhe tratar melhor._ – disse olhando de canto de olho para Izayoi.

_- Olha só Oyakata-kun... Cá entre nós err... Os outros não vão?_ – finalmente Rin se pronunciou.

_- Não se preocupe, os outros vão tratá-la bem. _– disse dando um terno sorriso para a menina – _Bom... Nos vemos mais tarde Rin-chan, tenho que ir para o escritório._

_- Tudo bem Oyakata-kun... Então... Obrigada por tudo._ – disse a menina segurando a mão do youkai. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso, fazendo com que Kagura sussurrasse algo inaudível para Izayoi.

- _Assim que puder vá ao escritório Izayoi, temos que conversar. _– anunciou se retirando em seguida.

Um silêncio reinou na sala. Izayoi olhava para Rin, que olhava para Kagura, que olhava para Izayoi, que olhava para Ayame...

_- Já chega!_ – anunciou Rin _– Não aguento mais... O que foi? Eu to gorda é? Pareço uma_ _bruxa? Que foi... Num 'tá gostando não?_ – perguntou Rin debochada, mostrando grande irritação, fazendo com que Izayoi levasse a mão à boca assustada pela atitude da menina.

_- Que modos são esses menina?_ – perguntou Izayoi mostrando também irritação.

_- São os modos que a senhora está me obrigando a ter! Não pedi pra ninguém me trazer não 'tá? Foi o Hitsumu-sama... O monge lá do templo! E já que eu não sou bem recebida, eu vou voltar agora mesmo lá pro meu bairro! Eu não queria vir pra cá_ _mesmo!_ – discutia a menina na sua boa e velha falta de educação.

_- Deveria ter se negado então!_ – se intrometeu Kagura, indo para perto de Rin.

_- Eu sei... Não pude minha filha_! – gritou Rin na cara da youkai, fazendo com que ela recuasse com cara de nojo para perto de Izayoi. – _Mas ainda tem tempo. Quer saber... Eu vou agora mesmo falar lá com o Oyakata-kun e mandar ele me levar agora mesmo_ _pra minha casa. Já que ninguém gostou de mim!_ – gritou mais uma vez virando de costas e caminhando duro para o hall.

_- Espere!_ – gritou Izayoi andando rapidamente para a porta e parando a menina – _Não_ _incomode meu marido! Não pode se comportar como na sua casa! _– continuava a mulher em seu melhor tom autoritário.

_- Ah! Desculpe, mas eu não sei me comportar de outra maneira!_ – exclamou a garota cruzando os braços em sinal de indignação.

_- Titia... Acalma-se, eu recomendo muita imprudência e calma com essa... Essa_... _Molambenta!_ – debochou a youkai se pondo ao lado da tia, segurando levemente seus ombros. – _Quem sabe as razões que o Tio Oyakata teve para trazê-la para cá._

_- Já disse que foi o monge Hitsumu-sama que falou para eu vir trabalhar de empregada_ _aqui nessa casa._ – repetiu a garota com impaciência.

_- E você acha que pode ser empregada numa casa como esta?_ – debochou Ayame se intrometendo na conversa.

_- Ah! É claro! Se me ensinarem eu aprendo tudinho!_ – confessou Rin num tom animado.

_- Bom... Err... Ayame! Peça a Kaede que venha aqui._ - mandou Izayoi ignorando o que a menina falou. "_É melhor eu parar de discutir com essa menina, ou o Oyakata vai acabar ouvindo..."._

_- Sim Izayoi-sama._ – a empregada fez uma leve reverencia e se retirou.

_- Bom Titia, eu tenho mais o que fazer._ – anunciou Kagura dando dois beijinhos em sua tia e pegou a sua bolsa na mesinha. Caminhou até a porta e parou. – _E não se esqueça... Muita paciência com essa MOLAMBENTA!_

Rin fez cara de profundo ódio, mas nada falou. As duas continuaram na sala de estar em completo silêncio, até que ouviram passos vindos do corredor.

_- Chamou senhora?_ – perguntou uma velha e simpática senhora de longos cabelos brancos, vestida em um uniforme azul de empregada.

_- Kaede leve essa menina a um dos quartos de empregada, providencie um uniforme,_ _que ela tome um banho e o coloque. Você começa a trabalhar hoje nesta casa._ – anunciou direcionando a ultima frase para a menina de cabelos cor de chocolate. - _Por ordem do Oyakata. _

_- Mas eu já tomei banho antes de vir pra cá._

_- Não importa! Tome de novo! E saiba que aqui quem dá as ordens sou eu_! – mandou Izayoi já perdendo a calma. _– E faça o que eu disse Kaede!_

_- Vamos menina. _– pediu Kaede puxando Rin pelo braço, antes que ela revidasse pelo o que Izayoi tinha falado.

_- Mas..._ – gemeu Rin tentando se retirar dos braços de Kaede.

_- E nada de favoritismo Kaede, aqui todas as empregadas são iguais! _– e elas saíram da sala.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O que quer me dizer?_

_- Sente-se, por favor, Izayoi._ – pediu indicando umas das imponentes cadeiras de mogno que havia no escritório bem à frente de uma linda mesa de vidro com os pés de madeira, logo atrás de onde estava sentado Oyakata havia uma linda estante de mogno com muitos livros.

_- Tem que ser gentil com essa menina meu amor... Nada de botá-la com uniforme..._ _Nada de tratá-la como uma empregada._ – pedia Oyakata carinhosamente.

_- Mas Oyakata..._

_- Isso será uma obra de caridade, como prometi ao Hitsumu-sama._

_- Isso é para ela aprender a ficar no lugar dela, para que não passe dos limites._

_- Eu não quero que ela seja uma empregada... Não entende?_

_- Então o que ela vai ser? _

_- Será como alguém da família._ – disse o youkai abrindo um belo sorriso. Fazendo com que Izayoi arregalasse os olhos com aquela revelação.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Nossa! Que chique! O que é isso?_

_- Um banheiro menina._ – respondeu a empregada com um terno sorriso.

_- Nossa... Lá onde eu moro, err... Morava... Num tem nada assim sabia. Aqui dá até gosto da gente se_ _molhar. –_ se empolgou a menina no seu jeitinho de criança.

_- Ai ai... Menina... Mas vamos, tome logo seu banho. _– mandou a velha em tom risonho.

_- Mas espera... Qual o seu nome mesmo?_

_- Kaede._

_- Aé Kaede! Você não é igual aquelas né? Que me olham como se eu fosse doente?! Run..._ _Mas deixa eu tomar banho que elas vão ver só!_ – disse a menina pegando a barra do vestido e levantando para tirá-lo.

_**To be continued...**_

**Coment's da Autora**

Primeiramente queria muito agradecer aos comentários da _**syssa-chan**__**, **__**Belle Lune's**__**, **__**LuuH-Chan**__**, **__**Inoue-kun**__**, **__**sandramonte**__**, **__**.anny Kiryuu '**__** e **__**Graziela Leon**_

Obrigada mesmo a todas vocês pela força e pelo incentivo!

Tá ai um capítulo ENOOOOOORME, em agradecimento. (L)

O capitulo foi enorme e provavelmente todos serão mais ou menos no mesmo tamanho

Daqui pra frente eu vou tentar dividi-los, mas não dá pra fazer muito isso por que aja capitulo né?! oO IOUEIUE'

_Pois é... Muitos acontecimentos drásticos na vida de Rin. _

_A morte do tio, a saída da sua casa, o novo emprego e moradia. _

_E parece que ela não agradou a todos na mansão Taisho não é mesmo?_

_Um mundo diferente e completamente novo para ela. _

_Será que ela vai aguentar tanta pressão de uma vez? _

Espero a opinião de vocês o/

E até o próximo Capítulo :D Beijooos **:***


	3. Capítulo II

**Brinquedinho de Luxo**

_Capítulo II_

_

* * *

  
_

_-__E esse uniforme? Por que o está usando Rin?_ – questionou Oyakata sentado elegantemente na cadeira, na ponta da mesa da sala de jantar.

_- Eu que mandei que ela colocasse Oyakata._ – anunciou Izayoi sentada na mesa ao seu lado esquerdo.

_- Pois o tire agora mesmo e coloque uma das roupas que eu trouxe._

_- Mas Oyakata..._ – Izayoi tentou argumentar.

_- Faça o que eu digo Kaede!_

_- Péra ai! Oyakata-kun, não precisa se preocupar comigo, se eu tiver que usar uniforme eu uso, não tem problema não. Porque eu sou empregada não é?!_

_- Não... Não... Você não irá trabalhar de empregada!_

_- Não? Vou trabalhar de que então? _– perguntou a garota fazendo cara de confusa e se apoiando na cadeira a sua frente.

_- Simplesmente será nessa casa como uma hóspede._ – Izayoi abriu instantaneamente a boca em sinal de surpresa. – _Sabe o que é isso não? _

_- É... Acho que sei..._

_- Você será como da família Rin-chan, vai se educar aprenderá a se_ _comportar como uma pessoa normal e depois veremos._ – disse Oyakata olhando ternamente para a menina, que não estava com uma cara lá muito boa. – _O que foi?_ _Não gostou da ideia?_

_- É que o senhor falando assim... Parece meio estranho porque se a senhora ai_... – e indicou Izayoi com cabeça. – _Não me quer como empregada, muito menos vai me querer na_ _família_. – conclui com a voz fraca.

_- Não se preocupe com isso... Essa parte deixe comigo. E Kaede leve a Rin novamente, troque a sua roupa e a traga de novo._

_- Faça o que o senhor disse Kaede!_ – mandou Izayoi. Fazendo com que Kaede saísse rapidamente com Rin da sala de jantar.

_- Ayame, ponha um lugar na mesa para a menina._

_- Pare de brincadeira Oyakata_. – reprimiu Izayoi.

_- Faça o que eu disse Ayame!_ – conclui ignorando o comentário da mulher.

_- Oyakata eu não vou tolerar essa humilhação!_

_- Se quiser pode se levantar._ – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

_- Mas não é possível Oyakata!... Deixe-nos a sós Ayame. –_ gritou Izayoi. – _O que você_ _pretende?_ – questionou com a voz mais calma, após Ayame deixar a sala.

_- Eu apenas quero que você me compreenda. Quando eu faço uma caridade eu a faço por completo. Se eu realmente quisesse mais uma empregada, eu teria pedido a uma_ _agencia._ _E ela na é uma empregada._ – disse em sua exemplar voz calma. Realmente era muito raro ver Oyakata Inu Taisho irritado, nada o tirava do sério.

_- Prontinho! Mudei de roupa! –_ anunciou a garota entrando animadamente na sala, com um vestidinho rosa claro de alça, impedindo com que eles continuassem a conversa.

_- Muito bem!_ – elogiou Oyakata.

_- Acha que ela está melhor? _– perguntou Izayoi a Oyakata, achando aquele vestido horrível.

_- Compraremos roupas novas querida. Sente-se Rin!_

_- Sentar? Pra que?_

_- Para comer... Não está com fome? _

_- Ah é! Nossa estou morrendo de fome! Mas como que eu vou sentar com vocês? É que...__ Err__... Eu não sei comer com essas coisas chiques._ – confessou apontando para os brilhantes talheres de prata sobre a mesa.

_- Não percebe Oyakata... A menina tem mais consciência que você! _– disse Izayoi como se estivesse implorando por algo.

_- Bom... –_ continuou dando um pequeno olhar para Izayoi _– Aprenda... Isso que eu quero,_ _eu a trouxe para que se tornasse uma moça educada. E hoje já começaremos com as_ _aulas. Vamos sente-se._ – falou indicando-lhe a cadeira do seu lado direito.

_- Não Oyakata-kun. Se a senhora não me deixar sentar... Eu não me sento, depois ela fica com raiva de mim, e são as senhoras que mandam nas casas não é?!_

_- Aqui eu acho que são os homens menina. _– conclui Izayoi com a voz cansada.

- _Izayoi me agrade um pouco... Peça para ela sentar._ – pediu o youkai carinhosamente para a mulher. Izayoi deu um grande suspiro. Ela realmente não resistia ao marido, não era a toa que estava casada com ele.

_- Esta bem... Sente-se menina. –_ falou vencida.

_- Ah! Agora eu gostei!_ – exclamou Rin empolgada, fazendo com que Izayoi contraísse um pouco a face. – _Mas vou falar de novo... Eu não sei comer com essas coisas chiques..._ _Então aguentem. _– falou puxando a cadeira e sentando.

_- Sirvam! –_ mandou Oyakata com um sorriso divertido pelo comentário da menina.

_- Mas pra que tantos copos gente?_ – questionou Rin muito confusa, por ver tantas coisas na mesa.

_- Fique com ela Kaede, para ajudá-la._ – pediu Oyakata sem conseguir tirar o sorriso divertido da face. Kaede se encaminhou até a morena, com o semblante um pouco preocupado, por causa da patroa.

_- Desculpem a demora._ – pediu uma alva e bela garota, de longos e brilhantes cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, magra e de olhos de um castanho escuro intenso. Trajava um simples e elegante vestido coral curto, que ia bem a cima dos joelhos. – _Temos convidados Papai!_ – conclui a morena, com um sorriso simpático, depois de ver Rin sentada a mesa.

_- Mais ou menos isso Sango._ – começou Oyakata olhando para a filha. – _Ela é uma menina_ _órfã que estou querendo ajudar querida, se chama Rin Nakjima. E espero que para_ você _seja como uma irmã._ – Sango respondeu com apenas um belo sorriso para Rin.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Você vai chegar bêbado em casa._

_- Não se meta, não é problema seu._ – reprimiu o belo youkai sentado ao lado da janela, analisando atentamente a taça de champagne em suas mãos.

- _Pelo amor de Kami-sama Sesshoumaru. Ainda tem que terminar de arrumar as suas malas e fechar o apartamento. Se você ficar bêbado eu vou largar o seu apartamento todo aberto e problema seu se roubarem alguma coisa, porque eu tenho um encontro às 6 horas e não vou te carregar para lugar nenhum._

_- Não enche Inuyasha... _– disse Sesshoumaru irritado, bebericando mais um pouco de champagne e depositando o copo em cima da mesinha do belo apartamento. – _Eu vou pegar o resto das malas no meu quarto, ligue para algum empregado do condomínio e_ _mande te ajudar. _– mandou indicando o interfone perto da porta de entrada. Inuyasha respondeu com um leve aceno da cabeça e Sesshoumaru sumiu no corredor.

Eles desceram com as malas, junto com um empregado do condomínio, levando-as para um carro parado em frente ao prédio.

_- Eu só digo uma coisa... Se o Papai e a mamãe vierem com sermões, eu juro que volto_ _para cá... Ou melhor, eu volto para a Escócia e nem venho visitá-los._ – ameaçou Sesshoumaru ao se lembrar do leve incidente do dia anterior, em que tinha ficado bêbado em uma festa e foi carregado para casa por duas mulheres. Não quer dizer que ele tenha ficado mal com isso, pois ser carregado para casa por duas belas mulheres e elas terem permanecido em seu apartamento até o dia seguinte, fazendo coisas que não eram lá muito 'dignas', talvez seja o sonho de qualquer homem. Mas o caso foi que o bendito porteiro ligou para seus pais, avisando que ele estava bêbado e tinha sido carregado até em casa. _"Maldito porteiro... ainda quebro a cara desse ai..."_

_- Feh! Deixa de ser rabugento Sesshoumaru. A mamãe está toda empolgada por você voltar a morar conosco, então, por favor, não estrague a felicidade dela._

_- Humf! – _Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. – _E vem cá... Você disse que tinha um encontro._ _Quem é a bobinha da vez?_ – perguntou dando um sorriso malicioso.

_- Vê se meu nome é Sesshoumaru..._ – retrucou Inuyasha ficando irritado pelo comentário maldoso do irmão.

_- Nossa... Eu não sou assim... São elas que me querem irmãozinho. Eu apenas retribuo_ _com a minha participação especial._ – explicou Sesshoumaru com o mesmo sorriso de lado malicioso.

Eles não perceberam que tinha uma bela mulher de cabelos negros, parada do outro lado da rua, trajando um estonteante vestido bege, olhando intensamente para os dois. Ela deu um belo sorriso maroto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo**

_-__Ah! Que lindinha. Ainda não tinha te visto aqui_. – exclamou Rin olhando encantada para o canteiro de jasmim que se encontrava em frente à casa.

_- Ai menina. Olha o que você está fazendo._ – exclamou a velha empregada olhando abismada para a grama toda ensopada. _– Se Izayoi-sama vê isso..._

- _Ela vai dar uma bronca... Já sei... Já sei..._ – reclamou a garota sem paciência.

_- Então é melhor você terminar porque os meninos já estão chegando. _

_- iii olha o carro Kaede! –_ anunciou Rin apontando para o belo carro azul marinho que acabara de parar em frente à mansão.

_- Ai tarde demais... Já chegaram._ – lamentou Kaede preocupada, ao ver dois rapazes muito parecidos descendo do carro.

_- KAEDE!_ – o homem de suéter azul marinho e calça jeans azul escura, exclamou parado a porta do carro de braços abertos.

_- Menino! Finalmente voltou para casa._ – exclamou Kaede em resposta, olhando, com a boca discretamente aberta, ao ver a dificuldade do rapaz em andar até onde ela estava, e o desespero do outro correndo para segurá-lo. – _Como sentimos falta de você!_ – desabafou dando um caloroso beijo no rosto do rapaz cambaleante. _"Ah não! Ele está_ _bêbado novamente... A Izayoi-sama não vai gostar nem um pouco."_

_-__E essa daí quem é? –_ perguntou o rapaz escandalosamente, ao avistar a menina atrás de Kaede, ela deu dois passos a frente e acabou se enrolando na mangueira. – _AAAH!_ – gritou Sesshoumaru após ser totalmente molhado pela mangueira que a garota segurava.

_- Aiii mil perdões! É que essa mangueira é muito grande... E... Eu tropecei_ _me desculpa..._ _AAAH!_ – ao tentar se desculpar Rin acabara soltando a mangueira novamente, molhando-o ainda mais.

_- Menina IDIOTA! Não 'tá vendo o que você 'tá fazendo? _– gritou Sesshoumaru olhando para sua roupa toda molhada. Inuyasha estava um pouco atrás se escondendo atrás de Kaede para não ser molhado e não parava de rir. – _Olha isso! O meu suéter! Mas que_ _DROGA!_ – ele gritou ainda mais segurando violentamente o suéter azul marinho.

- _Ah! Mas... Mas.._. - ela parou de repente. _"É ele! É ele! Esses olhos, esse cabelo... eu nunca poderia esquecer" - É você..._ – deslumbrou a garota ao reconhecer o homem que roubou os seus pensamentos.

_- Você não vai se desculpar não é?_ – Sesshoumaru cortou os deslumbramentos da menina.

_- Mas foi sem querer..._ – disse fazendo carinha de criança.

_- É... Sem querer... Sem querer... _

_- Eu vou te ajudar, vem cá!_ – pediu a menina chegando mais perto do youkai, tropeçando de novo na mangueira e jogando água novamente em cima de Sesshoumaru.

_- Sua LOUCA! _– gritou Sesshoumaru pronto para pular em cima de Rin. Mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e o segurou. – _Me solta! Eu vou matar essa garota! Vocês estavam torrando a minha paciência para eu voltar para essa maldita casa pra que? Pra que ein? Pra me receberem dessa maneira?_ – gritou Sesshoumaru para os 4 cantos do mundo, completamente irado.

_- 'Péra! 'Péra! Eu vou secar!_ – anunciou Rin correndo até Sesshoumaru com uma tolha na mão, que o motorista tinha lhe emprestado.

_- Sai! Eu não quero nem olhar pra sua cara! SOME DAQUI!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Mas que gritos são esses?_ – questionou Izayoi sendo obrigada a parar de escovar os cabelos da filha, depois de se assustar com os gritos que viam do térreo.

_- Parece a voz do meu irmão!_ – conclui Sango.

_- O Sesshoumaru?_

_- Sim. Parece ser ele mamãe._

_- É... Realmente já é hora de estarem aqui._ – completou Izayoi verificando em seu relógio de pulso.

_- "Sai daqui! Eu não quero ver você nem pintada de ouro!" _– os gritos podiam ser ouvidosclaramente do segundo andar.

_- Sim... Agora tenho certeza... Essa voz é do Sesshoumaru. É melhor ir ver o que está acontecendo mamãe._

_- Mas o que será?_

_- Mãe... Pode ser qualquer coisa, porque você sabe... De que um tempo pra cá o_ _Sesshoumaru sempre está histérico._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu vou tirar essa porcaria!_ – anunciou Sesshoumaru pegando a barra do suéter e a levantando, deixando a mostra o seu definido peitoral.

- _Aaaah!_ _"Que corpo!"_ – exclamou Rin grudando instantaneamente os olhos no peitoral de Sesshoumaru. Ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo e voltou à consciência. – _Você deve ser esse tal do Sesshoumaru, que todo mundo diz que tem um tremendo de um mau humor não é?_

_- Rin! Ele é um dos donos da casa, por favor, respeite-o. _– advertiu Kaede preocupada com reação do jovem patrão.

- _Eu estou pedindo desculpas o tempo todo ele não me dá ouvidos Kaede!_ – disse se defendendo. – _Mas... Eu não fiz por querer, eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com você..._ – defendeu-se, um pouco mais calma, fazendo cara de inocente para Sesshoumaru.

_- Não te ensinaram a tratar as pessoas por Senhor garota? Não é possível que a minha_ _mãe traga esse tipinho de empregada para casa._ – retrucou Sesshoumaru completamente irado. - _E diz logo sujinha... Quem é você? _

"_Ai ai... mesmo não se lembrando de mim, ele cisma de me chamar de sujinha... Grrr que raiva!"- Vai perguntar pro Oyakata-kun quem sou eu vai..._

_- Seja você quem for... Eu vou mandar agora mesmo minha mãe te expulsar da MINHA casa!_

_- Humf... 'tô nem ai... Num queria fica aqui mesmo... – _falou a garota virando a cara e cruzando os braços.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – perguntou uma afobada Izayoi saindo correndo de dentro da mansão, sendo seguida por Sango.

_- É impossível que a Senhora tenha contratado essa empregada mal criada e SUJA!_

_- Olha aqui... Você é muito mais sujo do que eu 'tá legal! Pelo menos não sou eu que 'tô_ _fedendo a cachaça!_ – gritou Rin muito nervosa se intrometendo na conversa. _"Ai ai ai que desilusão com o homem dos meus sonhos Kami-sama..."_

_- MANDA ELA EMBORA DAQUI! OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM!_

_- Kaede, por favor, leve a Rin! _– implorou Izayoi.

_- SEU CACHACEIRO! _– gritou Rin sendo arrastada por Kaede. Sango e Inuyasha começaram a rir e levaram um olhar de desaprovação de Izayoi, o que não fez com que parassem.

_- Ah! Inuyasha meu filho, nem falei com você._ – concluiu Izayoi indo abraçar o filho logo depois de ver a menina entrar na casa arrastada por Kaede. – _E você não vai nem me dar um beijo?_ – perguntou saindo do abraço de Inuyasha e se dirigindo a Sesshoumaru.

_- Ah! Beija ai... _– disse displicente apontando para a própria bochecha. Izayoi chegou perto dele e lhe deu um leve beijo.

_- Nossa Sesshoumaru, você está pior do que antes._ – Sango reprovou a atitude do irmão. _– Isso não são modos de cumprimentar a mamãe._

_- Eu entendo o seu nervosismo meu filho... Essa menina..._

_- E vai mandar ela embora hoje mesmo! Não vai? – _ele cortou Izayoi malcriadamente.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ela estava parada em frente ao espelho, colocando o seu mais novo vestido em frente ao corpo, para ver se realmente tinha feito uma boa compra. Até que foi interrompida por uma mulher de vestido bege, muito parecida com ela, parada a porta de seu quarto.

- _Hum... De onde está vindo Kikyou?_ – perguntou a mulher jogando o vestido sobre a cama.

_- Ah! Você nem imagina onde eu estava Kagome e nem muito menos quem eu vi._

_- Quem?_ – perguntou curiosa a bela morena de longos cabelos negros. Ela estava trajando um conjunto de saia preta com uma blusa também preta, porém estampada, realçando os fartos seios.

_- Sesshoumaru Taisho. Pelo jeito ele voltou de vez da Escócia. Estava saindo de malas e tudo do_ _apartamento dele, estava com o irmão, mas como o Inuyasha é lindo não é Kagome? Ai_ _um desses pra mim._ – deslumbrava a outra morena de cabelos também negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

_- Kikyou minha irmã..._

_- Sim?_

_- Poupe-me dos detalhes._ - e pegou novamente o seu vestido e foi experimentar na frente do espelho.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O Sesshoumaru-sama já chegou?_ – perguntou a youkai de cabelos brancos e feições de criança.

_- Já deve estar em casa._ – respondeu Kagura em seu habitual tom seco, sem olhar para a empregada.

_- Tome._ – Kanna lhe estendeu um saquinho roxo. – _Tem que guardar em sua bolsa, leve_ _sempre contigo._

_- O que tem dentro?_ – perguntou olhando desconfiada pra o saquinho.

_- Coisas... Que farão com que o homem que você ama caia rendido aos seus pés. Pegue!_ – e estendeu novamente o saquinho. Ela pegou o saquinho e analisou atentamente.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu não quero mais aquela empregada aqui! – _falou apoiado na mesa do escritório, pois Izayoi tinha implorado pra que todos fossem para lá, para impedir que os vizinhos ouvissem.

_- Maninho, ela não é nenhuma empregada._ – Sango tentava explicar.

_- Ah não? O que ela é então?_

_- Bom ela se chama Rin Nakjima. É uma moça pobre que acabou de ficar órfã. O seu pai_ _ficou comovido com a história dela e a trouxe para cá. Ela morava com o Tio que acabou_ _de falecer. Ele a vê como uma espécie de afilhada, é uma protegida dele, como se fosse da_ _família._ – Izayoi tentava explicar com toda a calma.

_- O que? Da família? 'Tá brincando..._

_- Mãe, o Sesshoumaru deve ir dormir, ele bebeu meia garrafa de champagne no_ _apartamento e o resto ele virou no carro. Ele está completamente bêbado._ – confessou Inuyasha já perdendo a paciência.

_- Eu não vou dormir merda nenhuma! Eu vou agora falar com o meu pai... Ele não pode_ _manter aquela sujinha aqui! _

_- Não adianta Sesshoumaru, ninguém vai conseguir convencer o papai de tirar a Rin-chan daqui._ – Sango tentou impedir o irmão.

_- Ou Ela vai ou Eu vou!_

_- Não Sesshoumaru._ – exclamou Izayoi desesperada. Apesar de não ser a mãe biológica de Sesshoumaru, Izayoi tratava-o como um filho legítimo, pois quando conheceu Oyakata, Sesshoumaru era apenas um bebe. Sua mãe, infelizmente, havia falecido no parto. Desde então Izayoi teve um grande afeto pelo youkai. E depois de ter se casado com Oyakata e ido morar com eles, ela via Sesshoumaru como seu próprio filho. Mesmo depois do nascimento de Inuyasha e Sango, o amor de Izayoi por Sesshoumaru nunca diminuiu. – _Eu tentarei convencer o seu pai quando ele voltar!_

_- Então enquanto isso não for resolvido, eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento! –_ bradou Sesshoumaru, saindo cambaleante para fora do escritório.

_- Sesshoumaru espere! _– chamou Izayoi seguindo o filho.

_- O Sesshoumaru realmente não mudou nada_. – começou Sango se dirigindo a Inuyasha.

_- Está cada vez pior... –_ Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos mostrando inquietação.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ayame! Ayame!_ – Sesshoumaru gritava sem se importar de ser ouvido por todos.

_- Sim senhor! –_ Ayame chegou afobada até a sala de estar, onde se encontrava Izayoi e Sesshoumaru, o qual já tinha vestido a camisa por pedido da mãe.

_- Desça com as minhas malas agora e coloque-as no carro._

_- Sim senhor._ – e saiu rapidamente subindo as escadas.

_- Sesshoumaru... Fique por favor._ – Izayoi continuava a implorar.

_- Não adianta mamãe, não irá me convencer._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ai Tiozinho... Onde o senhor foi me meter ein? _– Rin perguntava de forma cansada, olhando para o teto do quarto.

_- "Ou Ela vai ou Eu vou!" –_ os gritos de Sesshoumaru davam para ser ouvidos da parte dos fundos da casa, onde ficava o quarto de Rin.

_- E ele continua gritando Tiozinho._ – continuou falando com as paredes. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu não acredito... Só porque o Hitsumu-sama pediu, ele trouxe essa sujinha pra cá._ _Toda desgrenhada, suja e mal criada!_ – Sesshoumaru continuava com o seu discurso mais que cansativo, sem perceber que havia uma bela menina parada no corredor e ouvindo tudo. – _Imagina só... Uma garota daquela em nossa família, sem modos. Meu pai só pode estar louco, ou então, tem algum interesse especial nela._

_- Sesshoumaru tenha mais respeit!._ – esbravejou Izayoi pelo comentário maldoso do filho.

_- Ah! Quer saber... 'tô indo. -_ anunciou levantando bruscamente da poltrona e caminhando até o hall.

_- Não Sesshoumaru! Fique. Eu prometo que convencerei hoje à noite o seu pai._

_- Então, quando essa sujinha for embora, me avise que eu volto pra cá._ – e saiu batendo a porta da frente.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Nossa... E eu que gostava tanto dele. Desde o dia da floricultura. _– ela murmurava para si, não contendo o choro. – _E ele fica dizendo essas coisas horríveis de mim._

_- Por que está chorando?_ – uma sombra parou ao seu lado.

_- Inuyasha?! O que... O que faz aqui?_ – perguntou confusa ao olhar para o lado e ver um rosto tão conhecido como o dele.

_- Eu moro aqui. Ou você nem reparou quando eu cheguei com o Sesshoumaru?_

_- Ah! Você chegou com ele? Desculpe Inuyasha, eu estava tão nervosa que nem vi que você estava lá._

_- Realmente você estava bem nervosa. _– concluiu fazendo uma cara engraçada.

_- Bem que a Kaede tinha me falado de um tal de Inuyasha, o filho mais novo, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça que seria você. Pois você nunca me disse seu sobrenome_. – disse ao lembrar que Kaede tinha falado de todos os integrantes da família Taisho. – _Mas, então, você é irmão do Sesshoumaru_.

_- Pois é... Eu não pedi isso... Mas sou._ – deu de ombros e se encostou de lado na parede, encarando Rin.

_- Nossa... Que loucura_. – falou Rin assimilando os fatos e levando a mão boca e tapando-a. _"Por isso que os olhos são tão parecidos... eles são irmãos. Os olhos do Oyakata-kun também, já que é o pai deles. Mas que confusão..."_

_- Mas você ainda não me disse._

_- O que?_

_- Por que estava chorando?_

_- Ah! Oras por que... Porque ninguém gosta de mim nessa casa. – _desabafou abaixando os olhos.

_- Eu gosto._ – confessou Inuyasha sorrindo e levantando levemente o queixo da menina.

_- Rin! Rin!_ – Izayoi entrava gritando pela porta principal.

_- O que a minha mãe quer com você? _– perguntou Inuyasha confuso ao ouvir os gritos histéricos da mãe vindo do hall. – _Ela está aqui mamãe!_ – exclamou Inuyasha avisando.

_- Ah está ai!_ – concluiu Izayoi ao virar o corredor e ver a menina parada ao lado de Inuyasha. _– Está vendo o que fez? Meu filho foi embora por sua causa! Por que não pediu desculpas a ele?_

_- Eu cansei de pedir Izayoi-sama! Ele que não quis me ouvir!_

_- A minha vontade era de te jogar no olho da rua garota._

_- Pois então jogue. Não me importo._

_- Mamãe menos! _– Inuyasha caminhou até Izayoi tentando acalmá-la.

_- Eu só não te coloco agora no olho da rua, porque não vou desrespeitar as ordens do meu marido. Mas quando ele chegar vou fazer de tudo para que ele mande você embora! _

_- Pode mandar, não 'tô nem ai!_

_- Enquanto isso vá para o seu quarto e não saia de lá._ – ignorou o comentário de Rin e saiu pisando duro, deixando uma raivosa Rin e um espantado Inuyasha parados no corredor. _"Cara... eu nunca quero deixar minha mãe nervosa." _

_- Rin... É melhor ir mesmo para o seu quarto..._

_- Mas Inuyasha-kun..._

_- Rin, você vai acabar piorando as coisas se não obedecer, pois eu nunca vi a minha mãe assim, pelo jeito isso não é uma coisa boa. _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Oyakata! Que bom que chegou! – _disse Izayoi em tom impaciente, adentrando no escritório.

_- Já imagino o porquê desse tom comigo._

_- Você não sabe o que aquela menina causou._

_- Já sei de tudo Izayoi. Ayame me contou nos mínimos detalhes. E para mim não é nada tão grave._

_- Como não é grave? Você sabe muito bem o que Sesshoumaru está passando. Não está fácil pra ele, e trazer mais problemas para o seu filho não vai melhorá-lo em nada._

_- A Rin não é problema algum para o Sesshoumaru. Ele é apenas um mimado. A culpa é toda sua Izayoi por tê-lo mimado tanto. _

_- Oyakata você precisa tirar hoje mesmo a Rin dessa casa!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ayame. Onde está a Tia Izayoi? _– perguntou Kagura em seu tom esnobe.

_- Está no escritório. Discutindo com o Oyakata-sama. – _confessou a empregada como se estivesse contando a fofoca do ano.

_- Hum... E os outros?_

_- Na sala de leitura._

_- Obrigada. – _e saiu elegantemente em direção ao corredor do lado esquerdo, adentrou na terceira porta a esquerda.

_- Olá! – _cumprimentou abrindo a porta.

_- Kagura. – _disse Inuyasha levantando da cadeira e caminhando até a prima para lhe dar dois beijos no rosto.

_- Olá Sango. – _a outra respondeu com um sorriso._ - Cadê o Sesshoumaru? – _perguntou percorrendo a saleta cheia de livros com os olhos e não o encontrando. A saleta era de tamanho médio e tinha uma poltrona forrada com um tecido florido e duas cadeiras de mesmo tecido, tinha uma pequena mesa de madeira com várias cadeiras ao redor bem ao lado da janela com cortinas brancas.

Sango e Inuyasha se encararam com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_- Ele está no apartamento dele. – _respondeu Inuyasha.

_- Humm..._ – a bela youkai assimilou a informação com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – _Mas... Por_ _que no apartamento e não aqui?_ – Inuyasha e Sango se encararam novamente. Era uma longa história a ser contada.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Chame-a aqui e mande que ela vá embora Oyakata!_ – gritou Izayoi.

- _Eu já disse que não e CHEGA_! – Oyakata começou a perder sua paciência.

_- Por favor,... Parem de brigar. –_ pediu Rin adentrando devagar no escritório, com a sua mala em mãos. – _Não vou mais ficar aqui. Não quero ficar no lugar onde ninguém me quer._

- _Acho uma ideia esplendida. –_ concluiu Izayoi. Fazendo Oyakata lançar um olhar de desaprovação e andar impaciente até a menina.

_- Não Rin._

_- Mas Oyakata-kun ela não gosta de mim... Não quero mais atrapalhar._

_- Ela mudará de atitude._

_- Não procure mais problemas Oyakata-kun. Eu voltarei hoje mesmo para minha casa._

_- Ela pensa mais que você Oyakata. –_ concluiu Izayoi.

_- Volte para o seu quarto Rin... E não me desobedeça._ – continuou ignorando o comentário da esposa

_- Eu não quero desobedecer... Mas..._

_- Deixe-a ir Oyakata! – _esbravejou Izayoi

_- Pare com isso Izayoi! Pela ultima e definitiva vez eu vou dizer: RIN FICARÁ NESTA_ _CASA! _– finalmente o youkai tinha perdido a paciência, não aguentava mais a insistência da esposa. Já estava chegando ao seu limite.

_- Por ela você está ficando contra o seu filho Oyakata!_

_- Se o Sesshoumaru quiser voltar que volte, será muito bem vindo, mas se não quiser que_ _fique onde está. Vamos._ – e indicou a porta para que Rin o seguisse, deixando Izayoi parada de boca aberta.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não é uma boa ideia o Tio Oyakata ter trazido essa garota para cá._ – Kagura andava altiva e elegante pela sala de leitura.

_- Papai já disse muitas vezes que é um ato de caridade. Foi o Hitsumu-sama que pediu._ – defendeu Sango.

_- Mas isso é muito estranho não acham?_

_- No que está pensando Kagura? –_ perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado, tentando entender aonde a prima queria chegar e levantou levemente a sobrancelha.

_- O que qualquer um pode pensar. A garota pode ser... Não sei... Talvez... Filha do Tio Oyakata. –_ Sango e Inuyasha se encararam abismados. _– Ai... Vou tomar um ar fresco,_ _estou com calor._ – disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo e caminhado para fora da sala.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Por que você está nesse quarto?_ – perguntou Oyakata desconfiado, com o cenho levemente franzido.

_- Foi onde me botaram ué! É tão grande..._ – disse Rin animada jogando a mala em cima da cama.

_- Mas eu ordenei que te colocassem em outro! _– bradou Oyakata sem paciência.

_- Deixa isso pra lá Oyakata-kun._ – pediu Rin inutilmente.

_- Kaede! Kaede!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não quer falar do Sesshoumaru? –_ perguntou Kikyou, trajando um biquíni verde e virando-se na cadeira da piscina para encarar a irmã.

_- Ai... Você venceu Kikyou... Como ele está? _– perguntou Kagome um pouco impaciente. Estava trajando um minúsculo biquíni preto de laço. Tirou os óculos, cruzou as pernas e se acomodou melhor na cadeira para poder visualizar a irmã.

_- Ah! Lindo como sempre... E o irmão um gato!_

_- Tira o olho deles queridinha... –_ concluiu Kagome encerrando o assunto. Colocou os óculos novamente e se recostou na cadeira.

_- Hum... Que egoísta... –_ disse Kikyou fazendo bico e recostando novamente na cadeira.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Sim Oyakata-sama_. – Kaede entrou afobada no quarto dos fundos.

_- Por que a Rin está nesse quarto?_

_- Foi a Izayoi-sama quem mandou._

_- Eu mandei que a colocasse no quarto de hóspedes. Ela irá dormir no segundo andar, como todos nós._

_- No segundo andar? –_ perguntou Rin assustada. - _A__i Oyakata-kun isso vai dar problema com a sua esposa. Deixa isso pra lá... Eu vou voltar para minha casa e fica tudo resolvido._

_- Você não confia em mim Rin? –_ perguntou Oyakata caminhando lentamente e pegando nas mãos dela.

_- Ah... Eu mal conheço o senhor e..._ – ela estava completamente corada, os homens daquela família tinham o poder de fazer isso com ela. – _Mas eu não tenho nada a falar do Senhor... Eu... Eu agradeço por tudo. _

_- Fique menina, eu quero que fique aqui e estude. Eu sei que pelas condições que tinha você não teve condições de se dedicar tanto aos estudos e eu quero prepará-la para esse mundo lá fora. Ele é muito difícil e perigoso. Eu quero torná-la uma verdadeira Senhorita. O que me responde? – _perguntou abrindo um belo sorriso.

_- Ai! Eu aceito! – _falou empolgada dando um soco no ar. Ela percebeu o que fez e se conteve um pouco sem graça.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Quando vai ver meu filho? _– perguntou Izayoi, esperançosa, sentada na beirada da luxuosa cama. Estavam em seu quarto e de Oyakata. Era lindo, pintado em tons de amarelo como o resto da mansão. A cama de casal era de mogno de estilo antigo, da qual caia um lindo tecido em tom alaranjado. Jaziam perto da janela duas cadeiras acolchoadas e laranjas. Ao lado direito da cama havia a porta que dava para o banheiro da suíte.

_- Agora mesmo Tia. – _respondeu Kagura.

_- Por favor, convença-o Kagura. Diga que você e eu tiraremos essa garota dessa casa._ _Mas que ele nos de tempo._ – implorou a mulher.

_- Fique tranqüila Tia... Farei o possível._ – pegou a bolsa, foi até Izayoi deu dois beijos e andou para fora do quarto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O que a molambenta faz aqui?_ – gritou Kagura ao ver Rin e Kaede caminhando pelo corredor do segundo andar.

_- São ordens do Oyakata-sama. Ela não irá mais dormir no quarto de empregadas, ficará aqui em cima. – _respondeu Kaede.

_- O QUE? _– esbravejou a youkai.

_- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. E não adianta vir com gritinhos histéricos e pose de madame porque quem manda aqui é o Oyakata-kun... Então fica quietinha ai! – _retrucou Rin gesticulando com as mãos e sendo segurada por Kaede, ela estava doida para partir pra cima da youkai.

_- Aff... Mas como é vulgar ein menina. _– falou Kagura em seu melhor tom de deboche.

_- E você uma Perua metida a besta das piores. Ah! A minha vontade é de te dá um bom tapa! – _esbravejou Rin indo para cima da youkai e sendo impedida por Kaede_._

_- Está louca Rin! Não se esqueça que ela é uma youkai._

_- GRANDES COISAS! ELA É YOUKAI, MAS NÃO É DUAS NÃO! – _e tentou, de novo, ir paracima de Kagura. Kaede conseguiu segura-lá.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu não peço que a amem, quero apenas que a respeitem e não a ignorem. – _pediu Oyakata parado em frente à mesa da sala de leitura.

_- Eu nunca fiz isso papai. – _se defendeu Sango.

_- Muito menos eu. – _argumentou Inuyasha_. – Mas pai... Err... Por que tanto interesse nela? _– perguntou receoso.

_- Eu já disse, prometi ao Hitsumu-sama._

_- É somente isso? _– perguntou Sango também receosa.

_- No que vocês estão pensando? _– perguntou Oyakata levantando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado com o questionário dos filhos.

_- Ela... Não é sua filha? – _começou Inuyasha demonstrando inquietação.

_- Eu deveria ficar bravo com você Inuyasha, mas não vou. É um direito de vocês duvidarem. Mas não... Ela não é minha filha. Mesmo se fosse vocês como hanyous sentiriam o cheiro... Acreditam em mim não é? – _o medo lhe apoderou por um breve momento. Sango e Inuyasha se encararam por uns instantes.

_- Mas é claro que acreditamos papai! – _bradou Sango.

_- Eu jamais acharia que o Senhor estivesse mentindo. O senhor nunca fez isso e não seria agora que faria. E realmente... Eu não senti nenhum cheiro de hanyou nela, ela é uma humana. – _explicou Inuyasha coçando a cabeça e lançando um sorriso maroto.

_- Vocês me assustaram! – _falou Oyakata um pouco manhoso_._

_- Ah papai! _– e Sango pulou abraçando o pai.

_- E em relação à Rin... Não se preocupe. Não somos iguais ao Sesshoumaru. – _finalizou Inuyasha.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Um barulho melódico soou pelo apartamento.

_- Droga! Que barulho é esse?_ – reclamou Sesshoumaru com a voz um pouco arrastada, esparramado no sofá e com um copo de uísque em mãos.

O som ecoou novamente.

_- Campainha? Ah! Maldição! –_ bradou ao constatar que o barulho irritante era da campainha. Ficou parado um tempo e bebiricou mais um pouco de uísque. Levantou os olhos para porta e resolveu levantar para ver quem era e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao percorrer a sala para chegar à porta.

_- Olá Sesshoumaru. – _ecoou uma voz sexy e feminina. Ela se encostou sensualmente na porta. Sesshoumaru teve que estreitar um pouco os olhos para reconhecer quem era.

_- Quem...? O que você quer aqui? _– perguntou, com a mesma voz arrastada, ao reconhecer quem era.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ai ai ai!_ – Rin gritava fascinada, correndo por toda extensão do quarto. – _Como isso é_ _grande! – _gritou com os braços para cima e pulando feito criança. O quarto era realmente lindo. Era grande e pintado em tons de amarelo, jaziam nele uma linda e luxuosa cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceira em cada lado dela, uma grande cômoda ao lado direito e uma penteadeira na parede em frente à cama, todos trabalhados em mogno. A janela se encontrava na parede esquerda, a qual tinha uma bela vista para o jardim da frente. No lado esquerdo da cama havia uma porta que levava ao banheiro da suíte. _"Eu nunca iria imaginar em ter um quarto assim! Mas nem aquela louca da Kagura vai consegui tirar a minha alegria!" – Ah! Que cama fofinha! – _comentou feliz se jogando na cama e agarrando os lençóis.

_- Você vai se acostumar rapidinho com isso tudo menina._ – comentou Kaede.

_- Ai... Duvido Kaede! Dá medo em esbarrar em alguma coisa e quebrar. Olha esse abajur!_ – falou alisando delicadamente o objeto. _– Nem com um salário de um ano da Mizuzu-san eu consigo pagar um desses._

_- Não que ver o banheiro menina?_

_- Ah! Quero sim! – _afirmou levantando empolgada da cama. E seguindo Kaede até aporta que dava ao banheiro._ – Ah meu Kami! Eu to com medo! _– exclamou espantada olhando para a extensão do banheiro; era enorme, com um chuveiro, uma grande banheira de hidromassagem, um vaso sanitário e uma enorme pia, trabalhada em pedra branca. _"Ai ai ai... será que eu vou me acostumar a isso?"_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não vai me convidar para entrar Sesshoumaru? – _perguntou a mulher no mesmo tom sensual.

_- Kagura... Se você veio aqui para fazer o mesmo discurso que a minha mãe... – _e Sesshoumaru tombou um pouco para o lado, pois pensava que tinha conseguido seapoiar à parede ao lado._ - Eu to fora! – _falou com a voz ainda mais arrastada sendo escorado por Kagura antes que caísse.

_- Eu não acredito que está bêbado Sesshoumaru... – _lamentou adentrando no apartamentofechando a porta com o calcanhar e colocando um braço de Sesshoumaru em volta de seus ombros._ – Venha cá! - _e escorou um cambaleante youkai até o sofá de couro da sala.

_- Você já deve saber o porquê da minha saída da mansão não é? – _perguntou se jogando no sofá.

_- Uhum, já sei..._ – e sentou ao lado do youkai. – _E não pretendo dizer uma só palavra_ _sobre o assunto_. – falou ao pé do ouvido de Sesshoumaru, voltando ao seu tom sensual.

_- Assim espero... _– e escorou a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

_- Venha Sesshoumaru..._ – e puxou levemente a cabeça do youkai para que pudesse olhá-la. _– Deixe eu te levar até o quarto... Você precisa descansar. –_ falou sensualmente perto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

_- Tá... Tá... –_ foi só o que ele respondeu sem perceber o quão perto estava a boca da youkai. Ela sorriu maliciosa e puxou Sesshoumaru, colocando novamente o braço dele sobre seus ombros e o escorou até o quarto; chegando lá, o jogou na cadeira, pois já não estava suportando o peso. Ela o admirou ali jogado, com a cabeça para trás. _"É agora Kanna... quero ver se as suas 'coisas' deram certo"._

_- Meu querido... Tem que relaxar. _– e chegou mais perto dele levantando o seu suéter cor de vinho.

_- Uhum... – _foi só o que ele respondeu com os olhos semicerrados pela embriagues. Ela terminou de tirar o suéter dele e o ajudou a levantar.

_- Vem... Deita... – _o encaminhou até a cama e deixou-o parado ao lado da mesma._ – Boa noite... _– e caminhou até a porta.

_- Vai me deixar sozinho é... _– perguntou com a voz embolada, mas deu para Kagura entender perfeitamente, ela parou e sorriu vitoriosa.

-_ Quer que eu fique? – _perguntou chegando perto de Sesshoumaru e alisando seu peitoral desnudo.

_- É... Não sei... _– falou com a mesma voz arrastada e um pouco cambaleante. Ela sorriu maliciosa e tomou os lábios do youkai com intensidade. Ele correspondeu agarrando forte a sua cintura.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Como é lindo Sango!_ – Rin estava encantada ao olhar o vestido que Sango lhe mostrara na vitrine.

_- Não é?... Venha. Vamos comprar pra você._ – e pegou Rin pela mão guiando-a para dentro da loja. Lá Sango escolheu 20 peças que mais ficaram bonitas na menina e levou tudo.

_- Quanta coisa Sango-chan, acho... Acho que não precisa de tudo isso. É muita coisa! _– falou sem graça, gesticulando com as mãos.

_- Ah que isso Rin-chan, você precisa de muitas roupas para ficar ainda mais linda. –_ explicou Sango com um sorriso simpático.

_- Ah! Você é tão boazinha comigo... Tão diferente dos outros... _– comentou Rin emocionada, ao se lembrar das patadas que levava dos outros membros da família.

_- Ah não fique assim, rapidinho eles vão começar a gostar de você. Confia na Sango aqui! _– falou fazendo pose e dando um carinhoso abraço na menina.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ah Sesshoumaru! Não dê desgosto à mamãe!_ – bradou Inuyasha levantando bruscamente da cadeira de couro do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

_- Cala a boca Idiota!_

_- Por favor, Sesshoumaru..._ – implorava Izayoi, chorando, sentada na cama e segurando as mãos do filho, que estava sentado em frente a ela, trajando apenas uma samba canção verde musgo. – _Eu prometo que tirarei essa menina da nossa casa, mas me dê tempo. Eu proibirei que ela saia do quarto enquanto você estiver em casa. Mandarei que fique lá o dia inteiro._

_- Tá... Tá... Tudo bem. Eu volto. Não quero mais ver a senhora chorando. _– aceitou vencido.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Coment's da Autora**

_Rin-chan finalmente reencontra o seu amado homem da floricultura, mas, infelizmente, ela se decepcionou um pouco não é? ... Pra não dizer totalmente. :~ _

_Ela continua sem muito sucesso na mansão Taisho._

_E Izayoi consegue fazer com que Sesshoumaru volte para mansão._

_Mas quanto tempo vai durar essa alegria? _

_Só no próximo capítulo :D_

Olá pessoas o/

Tá ai mais um enooorme capítulo pra vocês. Como já disse, todos provavelmente, vão ser assim. E eu vou tentar ao máximo postar um capítulo por semana, geralmente na sexta-feira. Se eu não conseguir por causa da escola e tudo mais... Tento no final de semana, mas se não conseguir de jeito algum... Eu tento retribuir com 2 capítulos de uma vez só na outra semana. :D ... Sou boazinha né?! *-* uioeoiue'

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**.anny Kiryuu ': **coitada da Rin não é?! Ela é muito bobinha... Pra não dizer tapada! IEUOIUOE' ;p

Enquanto ao Sesshy não fazer ela sofrer... xiiiii ... Com aquele jeitinho 'carinhoso' dele, acho meio difícil :~ ioeuuoie'

Kanna é macumbeira das braba! ... Você ainda não viu nada oO Muahahahaha' *risada maligna*

Pode me chamar de Lê, Anny, já to acostumada :D o/

Beijooocas, curta a Fic e comenta ta?! *-*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**LuuH-Chan:** Pois é... Até eu fiquei triste em escrever essa parte, também não sou muito boa com mortes e afins... Choro a toa :~

Como eu disse a Anny ali em cima Com aquele jeitinho 'carinhoso' do Sesshy, acho meio difícil dela não sofrer :~ ioeuuoie'

Xá comigo... os caps vão ser sempre enoooormes o/\O

"_Comentarios basicos sobre o Sesshy :  
Sesshy eu te amo e nunca vou te abandonar *¬*  
Pode brincar comigo que eu deixo / apanha' e.ê"_

OIEUIOUEOIUEOIUEIOUUIOE' [/mijei]

Beijoooos amore, curta a Fic e comenta *-*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Beka Taishou: **Como você adivinhou Beka??? oO IOUEUOIEUIOE'

Pois é... Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém ia se ligar. Ridículo não é? Uma Fic baseada em Maria do Bairro. :~ EIOUEUOIUIOE'

Mas eu particularmente amo a história, apesar de não gostar de novelas, pois prefiro doramas japoneses e coreanos. Mas Maria do Bairro é a minha novela preferida. o/

E eu sempre achei que a história se encaixava direitinho nos personagens de Inuyasha. Eu sempre assistia a novela imaginando eles. Hehehe' :D mas eu não vou seguir a novela a fio... porque, convenhamos, tem partes que são idiotas ¬¬ oiueuoieoiue'

Bom Beka... Infelizmente não vou poder usar a sua sugestão, porque agora ela não vai ser mais empregada não é?! Contra a vontade da 'simpática' Izayoi, mas... ieoiueuio' :p

Então é isso, Curta a Fic e comenta querida *-*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

Até o próximo capítulo galera!

E, por favor, não deixem de COMENTAR :**D**


	4. Capítulo III

**Brinquedinho de Luxo**

_Capítulo III_

_- Ora... Ora… Não me diga que essa dai é a sujinha de ontem?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru sorrindo malicioso, ao ver Rin parada no hall de entrada analisando, encantada, os quadros pendurados na parede; ela trajava um lindo e pequeno vestido azul celeste de alças finas com um mimoso bordado de cristais nos seios, ele batia na metade das coxas, calçava também uma sapatilha preta, seus cabelos estavam bem penteados e hidratados. Aqueles xampus de ricos, como ela dizia, hidratavam os cabelos instantaneamente. Ela se lembrava de como lutava com os xampus que comprava, tinha que lavar os cabelos pelo menos duas vezes e mesmo assim o cabelo parecia uma palha; mas isso não vem ao caso no momento.

_- Num 'tá vendo não é? –_ retrucou a menina, rabugenta.

_- Fale direito com meu filho sua mal criada! –_ desaprovou Izayoi. Rin deu de ombros e virou a cara.

_- Você mudou mesmo... –_ continuou malicioso. _"O que um banho de loja não faz. Com certeza o papai deve ter gastado uma fortuna comprando essas roupas pra ela."_ Pensou sem tirar o olhar malicioso de cima da morena. Ele olhou de canto de olho para Inuyasha, que olhava encantado para a mesma. Ele riu pelo nariz. _– Pelo visto acho que tem alguém aqui apaixonado por você! – _Rin arregalou os olhos com a revelação de Sesshoumaru e logo depois abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- Você? – _perguntou envergonhada e esperançosa. Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada.

_- O meu irmão Inuyasha! – _e deu um tapa nas costas de Inuyasha, fazendo com que omesmo desequilibrasse e desse dois passos para frente._ – Já que ele não tira os olhos de você... Eu? _– ele deu uma segunda gargalhada ao analisar o que ela disse e parou ficando um pouco mais sério. –_ Não me apaixonaria por uma mulher vulgar e oferecida como você. _

O semblante feliz de Rin instantaneamente se fechou.

_- Seu CACHACEIRO IDIOTA! – _gritou a garota indo em direção a Sesshoumaru o qual dava gargalhadas por causa da explosão da menina. Ela deu um chute na perna do youkai, o qual não teve nenhuma reação; continuou rindo, como se nada ela tivesse feito. Inuyasha acompanhou o irmão na risada ao ver a atitude corajosa dela. Izayoi apenas observava tudo, escandalizada.

_- Vá já para o quarto, menina! –_ esbravejou Izayoi.

_- Mas foi ele quem começou! –_ e apontou para Sesshoumaru que continuava a rir. – _E__u 'tava quietinha no meu canto e ele veio me encher. E agora a senhora manda que EU vá pra o quarto?_

_- Isso mesmo!_

_- Arg! –_ grunhiu irritada. – _Tudo bem eu vou! Mas olha aqui seu cachaceiro, não vem se meter comigo não, porque se você procurar... Você vai achar! – _e saiu pisando duro subindo as escadas.

_- Ela machucou você? –_ perguntou Izayoi preocupada.

_- Humf fala sério... Como se uma humanazinha pudesse me machucar! –_ concluiu Sesshoumaru tentando conter o riso.

_- Ele quem a provocou mamãe, não tinha por que fazer isso. – _defendeu Inuyasha.

_- Hum... Essa sua defesa está me cheirando à outra coisa irmãozinho._ – concluiu Sesshoumaru malicioso, dando outro tapa nas costas de Inuyasha, fazendo com que o mesmo cambaleasse de novo.

_- Feh! Num enche, só estou falando a verdade! E se você me der outro tapa eu juro que_ _arrebento a tua cara! –_ ameaçou Inuyasha com o dedo no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele apenas riu zombeteiro.

_- E cadê o papai?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru se recompondo.

_- No escritório, querido. –_ disse Izayoi em tom doce.

_- Hum... Vou para o meu quarto. E não quero que me incomodem e nem façam barulho_! – recomendou autoritário.

_- Mas é claro meu querido. –_ Inuyasha olhava incrédulo para o irmão. Balançou a cabeça para os lados em sinal de reprovação. Sesshoumaru não se importou. – _Ayame! Providencie uma bebida para mim e leve paro o meu quarto. _– mandou o youkai, pois já sabia que a empregada se encontrava no corredor ouvindo toda a conversa.

_- Ah! Si-sim senhor! –_ assentiu e saiu envergonhada.

_- Já vai beber Sesshoumaru? –_ reprovou Izayoi.

_- Não comece! Ou você quer que eu volte para o meu apartamento?_ – retrucou no mesmo tom autoritário.

_- Claro que não meu querido... Mas achei que tinha mudado depois que voltou da_ _Escócia._ – concluiu Izayoi com um sorriso carinhoso.

_- Não vejo o porquê de mudar. –_ e saiu pisando duro, subindo as escadas. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça novamente e olhou para o chão.

_- Perdoe-me pelo o que vou dizer mãe. Mas a culpa é toda sua por ele tratá-la desse_ _jeito._ – Izayoi olhou o filho subir as escadas e deu um sorriso triste.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Duas batidas foram dadas na porta.

_- Entre._

_- Com licença. Aqui está Sesshoumaru-sama. –_ anunciou Ayame parada com uma bandeja em mãos, contendo uma garrafa de vidro, um copo e um pote com gelo. – _Quer que eu sirva?_

_- Sim. –_ respondeu sentado no sofá verde do outro lado de seu quarto; era bem aconchegante, tinha uma cama de casal do lado direito da porta de entrada, com duas mesas de cabeceira, uma grande cômoda ficava ao lado da janela, toda de mogno, na parede esquerda estava a porta para o banheiro da suíte.

– _Err... Eu vi o que o senhor fez com a molambenta. _

_- Molambenta... –_ repetiu devagar, rindo pelo nariz.

_- E o culpado disso tudo é o seu pai, que a colocou como se fosse da família. –_ disse se aproximando da poltrona com o copo da bebida em uma das mãos.

_- Obrigado Ayame. Pode ir. –_ e pegou impaciente o copo da mão da empregada.

_- E ela ficou muito mais abusada, depois que o seu pai deixou que ela dormisse no_ _quarto de hóspedes. _– insistiu ignorando a ordem.

_- O QUE? –_ esbravejou Sesshoumaru quase cuspindo toda a bebida.

_- Sim... Isso mesmo Sesshoumaru-sama. Aqui neste quarto, do lado do senhor._

_- Humf... Então quer dizer que ela está dormindo ali do lado? _– e sorriu malicioso. _"Então quer dizer que ela é apoiada pelo Oyakata 'o todo poderoso'. Humf... e muito bem apoiada... Coitada da que cair em minhas mãos... vai se dá muito mal..."_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ainda bem que o convenci a voltar Kagura. Estou tão satisfeita. _– comemorou Izayoi sentada na luxuosa poltrona marrom da sala de estar do apartamento da sobrinha.

_- Err... Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o meu pedido para que ele voltasse? –_ perguntou Kagura em tom displicente, mas temerosa pela resposta da tia.

_- Não... Nem comentamos sobre você querida._ – Kagura suspirou aliviada. _– Mas precisa_ _me ajudar a tirar a menina de minha casa Kagura... Você disse que me ajudaria._

_- Não se preocupe titia... O que eu falo eu cumpro. Só precisamos bolar um plano._ – e riu audaciosa.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Onde está a Rin?_

_- No quarto dela Oyakata-sama. –_ informou Ayame com cara de nojo. Oyakata apenas olhou de canto de olho e ignorou a expressão da empregada.

_- Obrigado._ – e subiu as escadas. Andou pelo corredor e parou em frente a ultima porta a esquerda. Deu três batidas na porta de madeira branca.

_- Quem é? –_ ele ouviu a voz da menina vinda de dentro do quarto.

_- Sou eu Rin-chan! Posso entrar? –_ perguntou com a voz ligeiramente alta para que a menina pudesse ouvi-lo do outro lado; o que fez despertar o interesse de um certo youkai no quarto ao lado. A porta do quarto se abriu.

_- E o senhor precisa pedir para entrar?_ – perguntou a jovem com um sorriso simpático e feliz. Eles só não sabiam que um youkai espiava a cena pela porta entreaberta. _– Pode entrar! –_ anunciou Rin fazendo um movimento com as mãos indicando para que Oyakata entrasse. Sesshoumaru abriu totalmente a porta e se encostou de lado no batente, cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso debochado ao ver a cena.

_- Meu pai 'tá virando um descarado._ – e riu maliciosamente observando Oyakata entrar no quarto da menina e lhe entregar um pacote.

_- Pra-pra mim Oyakata-kun? _

_- Sim, pegue. –_ e estendeu o pacote. Rin pegou emocionada e sentou no chão apoiando o pacote no mesmo e abrindo-o sem se importar com o papel de presente.

_-Ah!_ – exclamou encantada ao visualizar o conteúdo do pacote_. – Que lindo! –_ e levantando-se esticou o vestido, colando-o no corpo e rodopiando. Era um vestido tomara que caia dourado, enfeitado com vários cristais por toda extensão do vestido, ele era todo colado ao corpo e ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com uma fenda do lado esquerdo que ia até metade das coxas.

_- Achei bonito e trouxe pra você. Para usar em ocasiões mais especiais. Já que Sango me disse que você não quis comprar vestidos de festa, por serem muito caros, então trouxe como um presente, assim, não poderá recusar. Você gostou?_

_- Mas é claro que gostei! – _disse radiante._ – Como o senhor é bom comigo! – _completou dando alguns passos largos e abraçando o youkai.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Oyakata já veio para almoçar Ayame? –_ perguntou Izayoi.

- _Sim senhora. Ele está lá em cima._ – anunciou em tom eficiente. – _Deve ter ido ver se_ _está tudo bem com a 'protegida. ' –_ completou com cara de nojo. Izayoi assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu pelas escadas.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Como está meu querido? _

_- Mãe..._ – murmurou Sesshoumaru impaciente e revirando os olhos, encostado na cama com um copo de bebida em mãos. – _Eu falei que não queria ninguém me incomodando._

_- Eu vim lhe chamar para o almoço, Sesshoumaru. – _começou Izayoi um pouco ofendida_. – Eu quero que todos estejam juntos. Faz muito tempo que isso não acontece. – _concluiu um pouco mais animada.

_- Não quero. Obrigado. _– Izayoi suspirou cansada_._

_- Por favor, meu querido. Não faça essa desfeita comigo. Eu pedi ao seu pai que não faltasse ao almoço por causa disso. – _Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos mais uma vez e bufou.

_- 'Tá... 'Tá... Eu vou. _

_- Ah querido! Como me deixa feliz._ – disse Izayoi animada.

_- E você já viu onde ele está?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso.

_- No quarto dela._ – respondeu um pouco emburrada.

_- E isso não lhe incomoda mamãe?_ – continuou com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

_- E o que eu posso fazer? –_ Sesshoumaru riu pelo nariz, debochado.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Como está pai? –_ perguntou Sesshoumaru sério sentado ao lado direito da mesa de jantar, ao lado do pai.

_- Bem meu filho e você?_ – Sesshoumaru apenas confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – _Venha Rin... Sente-se. _– anunciou Oyakata ao avistar a menina adentrar na sala de jantar e lhe indicou a cadeira ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

_- Mas o que ela faz aqui?_ – esbravejou Sesshoumaru ao avistar a mesma.

_- Como sempre ela almoçará conosco._ – anunciou Oyakata calmamente.

_- Eu ordenei para que não a chamassem. Por que me desobedeceu Kaede?_ – perguntou Izayoi com a voz alterada.

_- Fui eu que mandei que a chamasse. E eu ainda não entendendo porque cisma de_ _continuar a desobedecer as minhas ordens Izayoi._ – disse Oyakata olhando fixamente para a esposa sentada ao seu lado esquerdo.

_- Nossos filhos estão em casa, portanto, essa menina não pode comer conosco. –_ disse Izayoi visivelmente alterada.

_- Por mim não tem problema algum mãe._ – anunciou Inuyasha, que olhava encantado para Rin.

_- Nem por mim. –_ apoiou Sango.

_- Eu mereço. –_ bufou Sesshoumaru.

_- Oy... Oyakata-kun é melhor eu ir comer na cozinha. A Kaede me acompanha. Não é? –_ disse a garota com um sorriso sem graça.

_- Não, não Rin. Você aqui é a minha hóspede. Comerá conosco. _

_- Hóspede..._ – murmurou Rin. – _Aqui eu não passo de uma presença horrenda. Que_ _ninguém gosta. –_ começou em tom triste e 'admirando' os seus sapatos. – _Nem comer_ _com essas coisas eu sei. –_ continuou levantando a cabeça e olhando os talheres e os copos ordenados impecavelmente a mesa. Sesshoumaru bufou e revirou os olhos.

_- Ah! Mas que menina esperta ela é! –_ ironizou Sesshoumaru. Sendo fuzilado pelo olhar mortal de Rin.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

A campainha do telefone soou pela mansão Taisho. E uma empregada afobada entrou na sala de estar.

_- Alô. –_ Ayame esperou resposta. – Alô! – ela continuou esperando. _– ALÔ!_ – agora ela gritou e sem ter resposta bateu o telefone. – _A mudinha de novo... Mas que coisa! –_ esbravejou saindo rapidamente e irritada para a sala de jantar.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ela suspirou insatisfeita e colocou o telefone rosa no gancho.

_- O Sesshoumaru não atendeu outra vez?_

_- Não Kikyou, mas não desisto fácil, vou insistir até que ele atenda._

_- Hum... Kagome, não vejo a hora de sairmos com os dois irmãozinhos! –_ exclamou Kikyou animada. Kagome apenas sorriu maliciosa.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ela estava sentada e imóvel. Olhava fixamente para o prato. Era desesperador não saber o que fazer. Ela olhava de canto de olho para Sesshoumaru, de repente conseguia aprender alguma coisa com ele. Ele já havia percebido isso e se divertia internamente com a falta de educação da menina, de não saber comer com etiqueta.

_- O que foi? _

_- Nada... Eu... Eu... 'Tava olhando ué! _– ela deu um pulo assustada.

_- Então pare de olhar! _– ele exclamou irritado.

_- Sesshoumaru, por favor!_

_- Papai! Essa garota não sabe nem comer. _

_- Mas é claro que não... Se a sua mãe tivesse ensinado a ela ao invés de tratá-la como está tratando, não aconteceria isso. –_ retrucou Oyakata, olhando para a sua mulher, ela parou instantaneamente de comer e adquiriu uma expressão indignada. – _Mas não há problema, se a sua mãe não quer, contratarei alguém a altura._

_- É realmente necessário que essa garota coma com a gente papai?_ – insistia Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado, logo após de Rin tentar cortar sem sucesso o seu peixe e fazer voar um pedaço do mesmo ao lado do prato de seu prato.

_- Sim... É necessário._

_- As coisas mudaram nessa casa. _– comentou Sesshoumaru debochado.

_- Algum problema quanto a isso filho? _– perguntou Oyakata no mesmo tom que Sesshoumaru.

_- Não para mim está tudo bem! – _terminou irritado, jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa e levantando com agressividade. Izayoi levantou junto com o filho, surpresa pela atitude do mesmo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

O copo de uísque quase escorregava de sua mão. A garrafa vazia estava em cima do travesseiro. Seus olhos estavam semi cerrados, mas ele estava muito bem acordado.

Ele teve um súbito pensamento e riu. Levantou e se pôs a caminhar cambaleante para fora do quarto. Já deveria ser por volta das duas da manhã, a mansão estava escura, a bebida também não ajudava e seus extintos de youkai muito menos. Ele saiu esbarrando em tudo. Parou em frente à porta do quarto, olhou para os lados e riu de novo. Abriu a porta. Fechou com um estrondo e arregalou os olhos pensando que ela tinha ouvido, mas se enganou, pois ela continuava imóvel deitada na cama de lado, com uma camisola de pano amarela. Ele também havia reparado na camisola e sorriu ainda mais malicioso. Continuou a sua caminhada cambaleante até a cama. Ele a puxou brutamente e a agarrou. Ela ainda estava tonta, pensou que era um sonho. Mas a dor que ele ocasionava em seu braço a fez despertar.

_- Se... Sesshoumaru... SESSHOUMARU?_ – ela gritou.

_- Cala a boca idiota!_

_- Vo... Você... –_ ela tentava inutilmente desviar da boca rápida do youkai. – _Está bêbado?_ – Ele continuava tentando beijá-la, ela o empurrava, mas era inútil, ele era forte demais. _– Me solta seu tarado!_ – ela começava a ficar nervosa.

_- Se o meu pai pode, eu também posso não é?_ – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Ela se encantou com aquele sorriso, que a fez sair da defensiva. Ele partiu novamente para cima dela, sendo ainda mais ousado e passando a mão pela suas pernas. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa no rosto do youkai. Ele parou pela ousadia da garota. Olhou com ira para ela, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso malicioso. – _É assim que você gosta Rin? Não sabia que uma garotinha gostava assim. _– ele a pegou com mais força e conseguiu beijá-la. Ela a principio se espantou, mas logo depois cedeu e retribuiu ao beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. Com a pessoa que amava. Bêbado. _"Bêbado? Ah! IDIOTA!"_. Ela parou o beijo e deu uma mordida no lábio inferior do youkai.

_- Ah! MERDA! –_ ele gritou levando a mão à boca.

_- Se você 'tá achando que eu sou uma qualquer, vai achando meu filho... Porque aqui_ _você não vai conseguir NADA! –_ ela falava com a voz descontrolada.

_- Ah é?! Mas como você é espertinha ein! ... Só dá em cima do meu pai pra ele te dar boa_ _vida. Palmas pra você. –_ ele provocava com a voz enrolada pela embriaguez.

_- Mas o que? Você acha que... Que eu..._

_- Deixa de se fingir de santa garota ou você pensou que ninguém ia perceber?_

_- Mas... Ah! Quer saber seu nojento... SAI AGORA DO MEU QUARTO! EU NÃO PRECISO TE DAR EXPLICAÇÃO ALGUMA!_

_- MAS QUE GRITARIA É ESSA MENINA? _– uma voz vinha do lado de fora do quarto. Sesshoumaru deu um pulo da cama e agarrou Rin, tampando a sua boca com as mãos. Ela mordeu a mão do youkai que a soltou imediatamente fazendo cara de indignado. Ele correu para o banheiro. A porta do quarto se abriu e Izayoi entrou.

_- Você está louca menina? – _perguntou a mulher irritada, acendendo a luz.

_- Não... Não senhora... É que..._

_- Estava sonhando por acaso?_

_- ISSO MESMO!_ – ela falou empolgada e depois se conteve. – _É que eu sou sonâmbula_. – completou rindo sem graça.

_- Ah! Eu não acredito como não acordou o Sesshoumaru nem os outros!_ – exclamou a mulher irritada. – _E trate de dormir. Era só o que me faltava..._ – Izayoi saiu irritada e resmungando. Bateu a porta. Sesshoumaru ouviu e saiu do banheiro, rindo.

_- Não me entregou foi?_ – perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

_- Deveria me agradecer seu cachaceiro! – _exclamou com raiva virando de costas e cruzando os braços.

_- Ah! O problema é que você gosta de mim. _– ele andou na direção dela. A pegou pelo braço e a virou, colando-a ao seu corpo. – _Aproveita... É a sua grande oportunidade, eu não vou fazer isso de novo._ – ele tentou beijá-la novamente.

_- Me solta!_ – e o empurrou. – _Saia do meu quarto e nunca mais me procure._ – ela se continha ao máximo para não gritar.

_- Ah! Vamos... Eu sou mais novo que o meu pai! Tenho mais disposição. Vem!_ – e a pegou novamente. Ela o empurrou de novo socando o seu peitoral.

_- A sua sorte é que eu tenho respeito ao Oyakata-kun e não quero dar desgosto pra ele, se não... Eu ia agora mesmo entregar você a ele e a sua mãe. Mas agora... _– e o pegou pelacamisa._ – Você vai embora daqui. E na próxima vez eu vou estar equipada com um vaso bem grande pra dar na sua cabeça tá ouvindo? – _e o carregou até a porta._ – Dá um fora! – _e o empurrou pelo corredor, fazendo com que ele esbarrasse na mesinha do corredor, derrubando-a. Ele foi rápido e colocou a mesa no lugar, ela bateu e trancou a porta.

_- Sesshoumaru o que faz aqui?_ – Izayoi apareceu no corredor, se assustara com o barulho da mesinha.

_- É... Eu..._

_- Acordou com o escândalo daquela menina não foi?_

_- Isso mesmo! Ela... Ela me acordou e eu vim mandar ela calar a boca. E é isso que eu vou_ _fazer_. – e encenou que ia em direção ao quarto de Rin.

_- Não meu filho! Eu já cuidei disso. _– ela o segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ele virasse. – _Você bebeu demais não foi?_ – ele a olhou de cara feia. – _Não... Tudo bem, não_ _vou falar nada. Vamos para o seu quarto._ – e indicou a porta do mesmo. Ele entrou e ela o seguiu. Entraram e ela o acompanhou até a cama. _– Vamos filho,_ _você precisa descansar. Ela não vai mais lhe incomodar. Até amanhã._ – e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela caminhou até a cômoda e pegou a outra garrafa de uísque que havia ali e iria sair.

_- Deixe isso ai!_ – Izayoi se espantou com a exclamação e colocou rapidamente a garrafa no lugar.

_- Mas Sesshoumaru..._ – ele a olhava, irritado. – _T__udo bem... Tudo bem..._ – ela suspirou fundo. _– Pelo menos durma meu filho. E para que você fique ainda melhor eu reforço a minha promessa de que irei tirar a Rin dessa casa._

_- NÃO!_ – ele praticamente gritou. _– Quer dizer... Não se preocupe com isso, pode deixá-la,_ _decidi que não vou mais ligar pra ela. Ela pode ficar._ – ele tentou fazer cara de inocente. Izayoi sorriu pela atitude 'caridosa' do filho.

_- Mesmo assim eu irei tirá-la daqui!_

_- Mas..._ – ele tentou continuar.

_- Tchau querido._ – deu-lhe outro beijo no rosto e saiu. _"É obvio que ela pode ficar. A_ _garotinha não é de se jogar fora. Vai ser uma bela diversão." _E sorriu malicioso.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Rin! Rin-chan!_

_- É a voz do Oyakata-kun... Cadê ele?_ – ela olhava por toda a extensão do jardim, olhou para cima e o viu na janela. _– Ah! Oyakata-kun, bom dia!_ – ela o cumprimentou radiante, falando alto e acenando.

_- Bom dia Rin!_ – ele retribuiu no mesmo tom. _– Rin... Gostaria de sair comigo?_

_- Sair?! Pra onde?_ – ela perguntou empolgada.

_- Para comprarmos algumas coisas._

_- Mas a Sango já comprou um monte de coisas pra mim!_

_- Ué... Compraremos mais!_

_- Tudo bem... Mas só vou se você me levar no cemitério para eu rezar pelo meu tio. –_ ela disse esperançosa.

_- Claro que sim._ – ele sorriu. – _Então vá se arrumar._ – ela consentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo em direção a porta principal.

_- Mas que escândalo é esse Oyakata? Acabará acordando o Sesshoumaru._

_- Estava falando com a Rin. – e_le parou e olhou para Izayoi, ela estava bonita, vestia um conjunto violeta de blazer e saia o sapato preto de salto agulha, valorizava suas pernas._ - E o Inuyasha e a Sango? Não se preocupa com eles? –_ provocou o youkai.

_- A Sango foi para a escola e o Inuyasha para faculdade... Você sabe disso. _

_- É... E 'o vida boa' dorme não é mesmo? E você quer silêncio para que ele descanse da bebedeira de ontem? _

_- Não é só por isso Oyakata. Eu acho horrível isso, falar gritando para todos ouvirem. Isso é falta de classe._

_- É eu sei..._

_- Não me diga que fez de propósito?_

_- Sim... E agradeça por eu não tomar medidas mais drásticas. Pois eu sei que a culpa é tanto minha quanto sua por Sesshoumaru ter chegado ao ponto que chegou._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ah! Como eu gosto desses vestidos. _– comentou passando a mão no vestido laranja de seda e mangas curtas que usava, ele batia acima dos joelhos.

- _São lindos..._ – confirmou Kaede. _– mas ande logo menina ou vai se atrasar._

- _ENTÃO VAMOS!_ – ela gritou empolgada e correu pelo corredor.

_- Xiiiu!_

_- O que foi Kaede?_ – perguntou a menina confusa, parando em frente ao quarto de Sesshoumaru.

_- Assim você irá acordar alguém!_

_- Ah Kaede! E por acaso ainda tem gente dormindo nesta casa?_

_- Sim. O Sesshoumaru-sama._

- _AH! E EU 'TÔ POUCO ME LIXANDO PRA ELE!_ – ela gritou colada a porta de Sesshoumaru e desatou a correr. Kaede a seguiu rapidamente.

A porta se abriu bruscamente.

_- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? NÃO SE PODE MAIS DORMIR NESTA CASA?_ – gritava um irado Sesshoumaru parado do lado de fora do quarto, trajando apenas uma samba canção vermelha. Izayoi apareceu correndo, assustada com a gritaria.

_- Mas já acordou meu filho?_

_- Me acordaram_. – falou arrogante.

_- Ah! Deve ter sido aquela menina e antes o seu pai falando com ela pela janela._

_- A essa hora da madrugada?_

_- Mas já são 9 horas da manhã meu filho._ – informou Izayoi confirmando em seu relógio de pulso.

_- Ah! Mas eu deveria ter ficado no meu apartamento. Maldita hora que eu vim para essa_ _casa!_ – reclamava praticamente gritando com Izayoi. – _Você sabe que eu ODEIO_ _que interrompam meu sono! – _e bateu a porta na cara de Izayoi.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Oi Tiozinho_. – cumprimentou ela tristemente olhando para a lápide a qual estava gravada: Myuga Nakjima. – _Ai que saudade! Você já deve saber de tudo que eu 'tô passando não é? – _ela olhou carinhosamente para a lápide e levou a mão até o nome deseu tio para tirar a poeira que havia ali._ – Até parece que você vai me responder né? __**– **_e riu pelo nariz, passando a outra mão pelos olhos, a vontade de chorar era impossível de não vir. – _Ah, mas eu rezo todos os dias para que o senhor esteja em um lugar muito_ _melhor do que aqui 'tá?_ _Que o senhor esteja feliz e confortável._ – ela sorriu para a lápide, mas adquirindo em seguida um semblante triste. – _Me proteja tá? Jura que protege? Não_ _deixa o Sesshoumaru ser tão ruim comigo assim! Por favor. _– ela não conseguia mais se conter, pois as lágrimas viam sem sua permissão. – _Ele não é boa coisa eu sei... Mas eu_ _gosto dele..._ – ela sorriu enxugando as lágrimas. – _Tanta coisa pra dizer e 'tô_ _eu aqui falando do safado do Sesshoumaru_. – ela olhou para o lado e viu o Oyakata parado um pouco longe, ele sorriu para ela.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Cadê o tio Oyakata?_ – ela sentava elegantemente na mesa do jardim dos fundos.

- _Adivinha Kagura... Ele foi sair com a protegida dele_. – Izayoi falava debochada, acompanhando a sobrinha no movimento.

_- O titio está dando muita corda pra essa molambenta._

_- Eu sei... Eu sei... Deve haver algum motivo para isso._

_- É a mesma coisa que penso tia._

_- Eu preciso tirar essa garota daqui, mas não faço ideia de como! –_ Izayoi estava aflita.

_- Eu tenho uma ideia._ – ela confessou sorrindo, Izayoi olhou-a esperançosa.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

O som viajava pela mansão. Ele passava devagar pelo hall com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Ele resolveu ir até a sala atender.

_- Alô?!_

_- Até que enfim atendeu esse telefone Sesshoumaru._

_- Ka... Kagome... Mas o que..._ – Sesshoumaru estava atordoado.

_- Oh, meu amor... Eu não consigo para de pensar em você... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Você deve estar achando que eu estou com outro... Mas para que se preocupar?! Eu sei que você_ _ainda me ama_. – Sesshoumaru estava vermelho de raiva, a cada palavra que ele ouvia seu ódio aumentava. Ele arrancou o telefone da tomada e tacou na parede.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Então... O que acha tia Izayoi?_

_- É uma ótima ideia, eu vou agora mesmo falar com ele. É o único que pode me ajudar._ – Izayoi levantou decidida e se pôs a caminhar para dentro da mansão.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Maldita! Maldita! Maldita!_ – ele estava morrendo de raiva. Até que foi tirado de sua ira ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

_- Posso entrar Sesshoumaru?_

_- Você já entrou Kagura._ – falou frio caminhando até a cama e sentando de costas para ela.

_- Ah, mas que frieza meu amor._ – ela se pôs a caminhar rebolativa até Sesshoumaru. O abraçou por trás e começou a beijar sua nuca. Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente e levantou bruscamente.

_- Hum... Está de mau humor, querido? _

_- Estou._

_- Mas eu lhe acalmo_. – ela levantou da cama e o seguiu. Pegou em seu braço e o virou. Levantando um pouco os pés juntou os seus lábios ao dele. Ele apenas lhe deu um selinho e virou o rosto. _– O que foi? Esqueceu o que houve entre nós dois?_ – e lhe deu outro selinho. – _Estava tão bêbado assim? _

_- Não, não estava._ – a pegou pelo braço e a empurrou para o lado.

_- Eu sei meu amor. Foi um desejo mutuo. _– e insistiu em abraçá-lo. Passou a mão pelo seu peitoral e se pos a beijá-lo, ele revirou os olhos novamente. – _Você gostou._ – e lhe beijou o peitoral. – _Eu gostei._ – e beijou novamente, recostando, logo em seguida, a sua cabeça em seu peitoral. – _Acho que teremos que ir pensando em casamento querido._

_- Casar?_ – agora ele lhe empurrou com mais força, ela estava passando dos limites. – _Dá um tempo Kagura. Eu acho que não é para tanto._ – ele falava frio e arrogante.

_- Eu acho que é sim... Teremos que esperar meu amor, para saber se você terá que se_ _casar comigo ou não_. – ela sorria maliciosa.

_- O que você está insinuando_?– perguntou intrigado.

_- Quem sabe... Depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois... Eu posso estar... Grávida meu amor._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- __Izayoi-sama?! O que faz aqui tão cedo?_ – ele perguntou ao ver Izayoi entrar decidida em sua saleta.

_- Hitsumu-sama, preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com o senhor._

_- Sim, diga._

_- Eu quero que tire a Rin de minha casa imediatamente._ – ela falou autoritária.

_**To be continued...**_

**Coment's da Autora**

_Sesshoumaru de volta a mansão Taisho com pretensões bem maliciosas. (6) hehe'_

_Kagura e Izayoi com um plano para tirar Rin-chan da mansão... Será que Hitsumu irá ajudar? _

_Gravidez... ruun... Será?!_

_Aguardem o próximo capítulo! o/_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**.anny Kiryuu ': **a Rin é realmente muito bobinha coitada :~

Mas nesse capitulo ela não tá sendo tão bobinha assim né?! ... Deu umas boas porradas no Sesshoumaru o/\O *força Rin-chan* oiueiuoeueo'

"omg ' Sesshy mêe faaz eu seer  
o seu brinquedinhoo de luxoo *O*"

[MIJEI] (2) oieuoioueoiueoiueuoi'

Curta o capítulo gata... E comenta ta?! *-*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**LuuH-Chan****: **com certeza ela vai sofrer muito ainda na mão do povo daquela mansão...

Vai chorar muito ainda coitada :~

Violento e bêbado?! ... vc anda não viu nadaaa MUAHAHAHA'

Nunca viu Maria do Bairro? :O

MENTIRA! ... tô passada! ... Fiquei rosa chiclete com isso [/táparei] ioueiuoeoiueiu'

Espero o seu coment's :D

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Inoue-kun****: **BEM VINDA!

Cada vez mais eu fico feliz quando vejo uma leitora nova no pedaço! o/

Ela é muito desastrada né?! Você tmbm é?! Então bem vinda ao clube :D IOUEUOIEOUIE'

O Miroku? Vai demorar m pouquinho pra ele aparecer... mas vai...

E a sua sugestão ta anotada amore o/\O

Obrigada pelo seu comentário e comenta maiiiis :D


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

_**- O que você está insinuando?**_** – perguntou intrigado.**

_**- Quem sabe... Depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois... Eu posso estar... Grávida meu amor.**_

_- Grávida?_ – Sesshoumaru riu. _– Vai me dizer que você não sabe se cuidar Kagura? _

_- Isso mesmo meu amor... Infelizmente eu não me cuidei._

_- Você já não é mais nenhuma criança._

_- E nem você Sesshoumaru. Eu não agi sozinha._

_- Eu vou para a piscina._ – ele já estava muito irritado para continuar ali, então caminhou até a porta e se virou para ela. _– Ah! E mesmo que você esteja 'realmente'_ _grávida, eu não vou me casar com você._ – e saiu batendo a porta.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ele a trata como se fosse da família Hitsumu-sama._

_- Mas ele não a levou como empregada?_

_- Não... Até colocá-la no quarto de hóspedes ele a colocou. Mandou que tratássemos como se fosse uma de nós._

_- Mas isso não é bom para Rin._

_- Nem para ela, nem muito menos para nós. Ele a usa para provocar o nosso filho Sesshoumaru._

_- O que? – _Hitsumu estava escandalizado.

_- Isso mesmo._

_- Vou falar com Oyakata-sama. Isso não pode ficar assim. Trarei a Rin de volta, não se preocupe._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_-____Ainda não foi para a empresa pai?_ – espantou-se Inuyasha ao visualizar a figura do pai saindo da mansão. Ele acabara de chegar da faculdade e seu pai sempre ia para a empresa por volta das 7 horas e só voltava, talvez, para o almoço.

_- Resolvi ir mais tarde, filho. Nos vemos no jantar._ – e deu leves tapinhas no ombro do filho caminhando em direção ao seu carro. Inuyasha entrou na mansão e ia subir as escadas quando ouviu uma voz um pouco alterada na sala de estar e resolveu ver o que era.

_- Ah! Essa garota!_

_- Está estressada prima? _

_- Inuyasha? Ah! Oi! _– cumprimentou Kagura se recompondo.

_- O que aconteceu para você está assim?_

_- Você perdeu priminho. O seu pai conseguiu o que queria!_

_- O que houve?_ – ele começava a se preocupar. – _Acabei de passar por ele e estava tão_ _calmo._

_- Ah! Ele conseguiu irritar ainda mais o seu irmão. Aquela molambenta... Você tinha que ver as coisas que ela disse para o Sesshoumaru na piscina, logo depois que voltaram do passeio. E ainda... Apoiada pelo seu pai!_

_- O que ela disse?_ – perguntou Inuyasha contendo o riso, pois já sabia o que possivelmente a garota tinha falado.

_- Chamou-o de bêbado e irresponsável. Disse que ele só dava desgosto para os seus pais._ _Arg... Que garotinha insolente._ – Kagura soltava faíscas pelos olhos.

_- Ela disse alguma mentira Kagura?_

_- Ora... Você também Inuyasha? Defendendo a molambenta?_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

"_**- Você deveria ficar muito triste seu bêbado! Já viu as coisas que você 'tá fazendo?! Olha o desgosto que você dá pra a sua mãe e o seu pai! **_**– Oyakata estava parado ao lado da menina, apenas olhava para Sesshoumaru, pois ela estava dizendo tudo o que ele estava engolindo por tanto tempo. Kagura olhava a cena abismada."**

_- Idiota._ – ele resmungava lembrando-se do acontecimento há poucos minutos na piscina, apesar de tudo que ela disse, ele se divertia com a ousadia dela. Não conseguia parar de rir. Ele ouviu batidas na porta, sentou direito na cama e adquiriu a sua cara de frieza. – _Pode entrar. _– ele olhou para o lado e viu quem era._ – O que você quer Inuyasha?_

_- Hum... _– ele olhou para o irmão sentado na cama_. – Pensei que estivesse bebendo._

_- Se enganou imbecil. – _completou com ironia.

_- Estava na hora irmãozinho. – _ele retribuiu com um sorriso debochado._ – Kagura me contou da discussão que teve com o papai por causa da Rin._

_- Kagura exagerou. Coitada da menina... É um bicho do mato. – _completou zombeteiro,omitindo os verdadeiros fatos._ – Me diz uma coisa Inuyasha... _– começou querendomudar de assunto._ – Quantos anos a menina tem?_

_- 17 anos._

_- Nossa... Só isso? – _ele sorriu malicioso e se levantou_. – Bem desenvolvida não é? Já tem cara de mulher... E não é feia. – _ele continuava com o seu tom malicioso. _– Não acha Inuyasha?_

_- É verdade... Nada feia. – _ele concluiu pensativo. Sesshoumaru deu uma grande gargalhada.

_- Você gosta dela irmãozinho. _– afirmou ainda mais malicioso._ – Se apaixonou por ela não foi?_

_- Não... Não estou apaixonado por ela. - _concluiu um pouco confuso.

_- Mas poderia se apaixonar._

_- Por que não? Pelo menos eu gosto dela. _– retrucou. Sesshoumaru deu outra gargalhada.

_- Se apaixonar... Assim... Como ela é?_

_- Eu não ligo para essas coisas Sesshoumaru. E além do mais... Papai irá lapidá-la, irá educá-la... _– Sesshoumaru adquiriu uma expressão séria, pois suas argumentações não estavam fazendo efeito.

_- Mamãe ficaria aborrecida com isso. _– Inuyasha notou que o irmão não estava gostando das suas provocações, então continuou.

_- Se me apaixonasse por ela... Não me importaria de brigar com a minha mãe. _– Inuyasha sorria zombeteiro.

_- Creio que já se apaixonou. – _insistiu malicioso, dando dois tapinhas de leve no rosto do irmão. Inuyasha agarrou forte o pulso de Sesshoumaru.

_- Acho que quem se apaixonou foi você. _– largou o pulso do irmão violentamente e saiubatendo a porta. Sesshoumaru apenas ria zombeteiro. Quando ele notou que oirmão já havia se distanciado ele adquiriu a sua expressão séria. _"Quando aparecer uma outra mulher em minha vida, não vai ser para amá-la, vai ser_ _para brincar com ela." _Aquela frase veio novamente aos seus pensamentos.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Conseguiu convencê-lo titia?_

_- Tenho quase certeza que sim Kagura. Ele ficou furioso quanto comentei que a Rin poderia ser filha de Oyakata. E ficou ainda mais furioso quando falei que ele poderia estar tendo um caso com a menina._

_- TITIA! A senhora falou isso?_

_- Falei... São as nossas suspeitas, querida. Não poderia omitir isso dele. _

_- Mas... A senhora acha que ele acreditou?_

_- Acho que sim... E pelo andar das coisas, ele irá hoje mesmo conversar com Oyakata._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – _ela perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo parado a sua frente.

_- Estava passeando... _– ele sorriu galanteador. Ela ficou completamente vermelha.

_- Anda logo Sesshoumaru... O que você quer comigo? – _ele riu pelo nariz.

_- Então... Quer dizer que eu sou uma decepção para a família, em sua opinião, por não prestar para nada, dar decepção aos meus pais e por ser um bêbado? – _ele perguntou curioso.

_- Isso aí! – _ela afirmou. Ele riu mais largo.

_- Você também deve estar triste com isso não é Rin? – _agora foi a vez dela de rir.

_- Ah! Dá um tempo né. – _concluiu zombeteira. Ele riu de novo.

_- Eu queria me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu ontem de noite... Eu estava bêbado. _– ele fez cara de inocente. _- Eu não vou mais lhe faltar com o respeito._

_- Ah Tá! Uhum... Conta outra._

_- É sério... Me perdoa vai... – _ela olhou-o desconfiada. Ele olhava ternamente para ela.

_- O que foi?... Tá olhando assim pra mim por quê? _– ela continuava desconfiada e ruborizada.

_- Eu estava me certificando do quanto você é linda. – _e sorriu sedutoramente. Ela abriuum sorriso de orelha a orelha. _– Linda... E charmosa._

_- Gente! Alguém me belisca porque eu não to acreditando! – _ela ria.

_- Você pensa tão mal assim de mim? – _ele se fez de ofendido.

_- Você fica olhando assim pra mim... Como se quisesse arrancar pedaço... Eu hein. – _ela falava gesticulando com as mãos.

_- Por que você se comporta assim? Falando com as mãos?_

_- Ora por quê? Porque eu não sei me comportar de outro jeito. _– ela deu de ombros.

_- Mas você vai aprender a se comportar com classe, passando o tempo aqui... Você vai aprender. E talvez até supere a todos dessa casa._

_- Aham... Tá! – _ela ria descrente.

_- Mas vai... Você ainda não me perdoou. _- ele colocou as mãos no bolso.

_- Jura que nunca mais vai fazer isso?_

_- Juro... Mesmo que esteja bêbado. – _ele estava sério agora. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado novamente.

_- Tá! Tudo bem... Eu desculpo você. Mas me diz uma coisa... Por que todo esse interesse de se desculpar comigo ein? E 'tá falando todo mansinho e carinhoso assim por que também? _– ele chegou mais perto e pegou em suas mãos lhe lançando um olhar sedutor.

_- Rin... Acreditaria se eu dissesse que me apaixonei por você? – _ela tirou bruscamente asmãos das dele._ – Você não acredita não é?_

_- Não mesmo! Você quer me enganar pra brincar comigo né? Vai nessa meu filho... Não vou cair na sua. _– e cruzou os braços com raiva.

_- Assim você me ofende..._

_- Aé?! Então cadê a molambenta, feia, sujinha e malcriada? Eu não sou mais nada disso é?_

_- Não... Pra mim não é. _– ele foi chegando mais perto, ele ia abraçá-la, mas ela o empurrou.

_- Nada disso... Nem vem espertinho. – _ela virou de costas para ele.

_- Agora você está assim... Penteada. _– ele chegava mais perto._ -... Arrumada... _– mais perto_. -... Cheirosa... _– ele falava ao pé de seu ouvido. _–... E linda. – _ele a abraçou carinhosamente por trás. Ela se virou bruscamente e o empurrou de leve.

_- Para! Não fica falando essas coisas pra mim. – _ela fez uma voz chorosa._ – Isso é judiação. E eu sei muito bem que você 'tá fazendo isso pra me enganar. Eu não vou acreditar nas coisas que você me fala 'tá?!_

_- Ah... Eu acho que vai sim. _– ele sorriu malicioso colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_- Ih! Seu convencido! Eu vou embora... Você não vale nada mesmo. – _e saiu pisando duro até a mansão.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O que o traz em minha empresa Hitsumu-sama? A secretária me disse que era algo urgente._

_- Sim Oyakata-sama, eu decidi levar a Rin de volta para casa. – _Oyakata riu pelo nariz.

_- Não me diga que a Izayoi foi falar com o senhor? – _Hitsumu ficou em silêncio, nãoqueria entregar a esposa de Oyakata._ – Não vai responder Hitsumu-sama?_

_- Sim... Sim... A Izayoi-sama foi falar comigo. E está desesperada com a presença da Rin em sua casa._

_- Não preocupe... Ela vai se acostumar._

_- Mas para que complicar as coisas Oyakata-sama? A sua esposa é uma mulher magnífica... Uma esposa exemplar. Eu cometi um erro e estou disposto a concertá-lo agora mesmo... Tirando a Rin de sua casa. – _Oyakata adquiriu uma expressão muito séria.

_- Fique sabendo Hitsumu-sama, que se levar a Rin de minha casa, imediatamente eu procurarei outra menina nas mesmas condições que ela para que ocupe o seu lugar. Eu não tenho mais responsabilidades pelo Sesshoumaru. Ele já é bem grandinho... Tem que tomar um rumo na vida. Eu não tenho que ter nenhum tipo de consideração em relação a ele. Ele se tornou um parasita. Se ele não gosta de ficar em minha casa... Que vá embora._

_- Quem deve ir é a Rin, Oyakata-sama. O senhor já é um adulto... Pode haver comentários._

_- Não me ofenda Hitsumu-sama. Eu tenho valores, sou descente e amo a minha mulher. Em Rin eu só posso enxergar uma filha e nada mais. _– Oyakata estava mais calmo. –_ Entenda, envenenaram o senhor... Deixe que eu fique com a Rin para torná-la uma pessoa refinada e educada. _

_- Mas eu prometi a Izayoi-sama que tiraria a Rin de sua casa._

_- Pode deixar... Eu me resolvo com ela. E, também, o senhor não ganharia nada com isso, pois se fosse necessário eu mesmo sairia de casa... E para sempre._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ah! Mas que sujeito mais convencido. – _ela resmungava consigo mesma caminhandopela mansão para chegar até as escadas_. – E ele pensa que eu sou tapada! _– ela davasocos no ar como se estivesse batendo nele_. – Mas eu tenho que falar logo com a Kaede, para ela me arranjar um vaso bem grande pra eu dar na cabeça dele! – _e encenou o movimento de jogar o vaso na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, ela deu um rodopio e **POW! **

_- Ai! – _ela se escorou em um corpo forte. Seus lábios estavam perto do dele, ela olhavaencantada para o mesmo._ – Inu... Inuyasha... _– ela ficou ruborizada e imediatamente serecompôs._ – De... Desculpe... É que eu tava tão distraída..._

_- Pelo menos você não caiu. _– ele sorria encantado.

_- É... É porque eu to assim com muita raiva... Porque o seu irmão... ARG! Ele me irrita! – _Inuyasha respirou impaciente e cruzou os braços.

_- Ele te aborreceu de novo?_

_- Ele 'tá sempre implicando comigo! E... _– ela se conteve. –_ ai ai ai... Eu não vou falar mais nada... Ele é seu irmão né. Err... Eu vou embora. _– e ia fazer o caminho de volta.

_- Rin!_

_- Oi?! – _ela parou e virou para olhá-lo.

_- Você não ia subir? – _e indicou a escadas para ela, com um sorriso maroto.

_- Ah! É... Eu ia... _– e riu sem graça._ – Mas antes... Eu vou falar com a Kaede. _– tentou disfarçar e caminhou pelo corredor, deixando um sorridente Inuyasha admirando-a.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele jogava a bola na cesta. Até agora havia acertado todas. Ela caminhou em sua direção e agarrou a bola que havia caído da cesta.

_- Já se cansou da molambenta Sesshoumaru? – _ela não estava com uma cara muito boa.

_- Estava me vigiando Kagura? – _ele perguntou debochado. Estava usando apenas uma bermuda esporte e tênis.

_- Não exatamente... Eu e sua mãe o vimos conversando com ela._

_- Estava me divertindo um pouco. _

_- Seduzindo-a?_

_- Sim... Seduzindo-a. _– ele continuava debochado_. – De alguma forma eu tenho que me divertir não?_

_- Agora deu para gostar da ralé? – _Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada.

_- Você acha que uma pessoa como eu, ia gostar de uma garota como ela? – _agora ele estava um pouco mais sério.

_- Não seria o primeiro idiota que acabaria envolvido com uma molambenta como ela._

_- Humf... Comigo não..._

_- Então por que a persegue? Por que quer conquistá-la?_

_- Meu pai não a trouxe para me provocar? Então eu estou entrando no jogo. Vamos ver quem sai pior nessa história. Eu... Ou a Rin. _– ele arrancou a bola de suas mãos e arremessou.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Boa tarde a todos._ – ele entrou imponente na sala de jantar. – _Ah... Para sua_ _informação Izayoi... Você não conseguiu nada com o Hitsumu-sama._ – e sentou na ponta da mesa. Izayoi deu um olhar espantado para a sobrinha Kagura, a mesma retribuiu. Todos estavam na sala de jantar. Menos uma pessoa. – _Ayame! Vá chamar a Rin para jantar._

_- Eu?_ – perguntou a empregada abismada.

_- Sim. Você! Não está aqui para receber ordens?_ – retrucou Oyakata sem paciência. Ayame arregalou os olhos.

_- Agora mesmo Oyakata-sama!_ – e saiu afobada.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ela se olhava no espelho do banheiro, tentando inutilmente passar o batom carmim na boca. Borrando-se toda. Ela vestia um vestido verde florido, colado na cintura e solto dos quadris até os joelhos.

_- Ai, mas que droga! Num to conseguindo passar esse bendito batom. Pensei que fosse fácil passar essa maquiagem chique que o Oyakata-kun me deu._ – ela falava desanimada consigo mesma. – _Arg! Quer saber, vou tirar essa porcaria!_ – e passou brutamente a mão na boca, borrando o batom por toda a extensão do rosto. Saiu do banheiro e foi se sentar na cama, para colocar o sapato verde escuro de salto alto que havia ganhado. Ela ouviu duas batidas na porta.

_- Entra! – _Ayame entrou apressada no quarto.

_- O Oyakata-sama mandou você descer para jantar! Anda logo que... _– e ela parou de falar ao ver o estado da menina. _– Mas o que é isso? –_ ela perguntou espantada olhando para o rosto borrado de batom.

_- Ah! São as roupas que o Oyakata-kun me deu! Não são lindas?_ – e levantou cambaleando por causa do salto alto. – _Ai Kami-sama! Como que eu vou andar com isso?_

_- Vamos logo!_ – ordenou Ayame, ignorando o estado de Rin.

_- Tudo bem... Eu to tentando._ – e foi cambaleando, andando como se estivesse pisando em ovos.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Olá! Demorei, mas cheguei!_ – todos olharam instantaneamente para Rin. Kagura se desatou a rir, Sesshoumaru virou para frente e ria baixo. Os outros olhavam levemente espantados para ela.

_- Ai tio Oyakata, desculpe-me, mas..._ – e Kagura continuava a rir.

_- Para de debochar de mim!_ – Rin já queria ir para cima de Kagura

_- Vamos... Sente-se Rin-chan, não dê atenção! _– ordenou Oyakata, olhando sério para a sobrinha.

_- Mas como alguém pode estar debochando de você Rin? Você está... Linda_. – comentou Sesshoumaru, não se contendo, virando para o outro lado e rindo. Rin apenas riu envergonhada. _– Ficou muito bem esse vestido em você, Rin._ – continuou com uma cara divertida, pois estava se contendo para não dar uma gargalhada.

_- Sesshoumaru!_ – reprimiu Oyakata, nem um pouco satisfeito. Sesshoumaru virou-se debochado para o pai.

_- Imagino que foi você não é? Que escolheu o vestido... Os sapatos..._ – e analisava Rin.

_- Sim! Sim! Foi tudo ele que comprou!_ – concluiu Rin animadamente.

_- E esse batom... Também foi você que comprou papai?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru zombeteiro. Oyakata apenas o olhava sério. Ele pegou o guardanapo e levantou.

_- Venha Rin._ – e pediu que ela se levantasse. Puxou a menina mais para perto e levou o guardanapo a sua face para tentar limpar o batom borrado.

_- Agora chega!_ – gritou Izayoi batendo forte na mesa, enciumada pela atitude do marido.

_- Já chega vocês! De insultarem e zombarem da Rin._

_- Deixe papai! Eu cuido disso!_ – ofereceu Sango rapidamente.

_- Lamento tio... Mas a culpa disso é toda sua. Tentar transformar essa garota em um membro da família... É impossível_. – falou Kagura.

_- Vocês vão ver se é realmente impossível._ – retrucou Oyakata sentando novamente, fazendo assim com que todos se calassem. Um longo silêncio irrompeu pela sala de jantar dos Taisho.

Eles já estavam na parte da sobremesa.

_- Ah! Tia Izayoi. Está sabendo da turnê que está no Teatro da Cidade?_

_- Sim... Claro que sei. Até reservamos um camarote. Você vai não é?_ – perguntou Izayoi alegre.

_- Mas é claro que vou. Você vai... Não é Sesshoumaru? _– perguntou Kagura olhando com dúvida para o youkai. Ele parou com a colher perto da boca.

_- Eu? Teatro me dá tédio._ – comentou frio e colocou a colher na boca. Ele parou novamente, pensativo. Abriu um sorriso de lado malicioso. – _Bom... Eu até posso ir,_ _mas só se vocês convidarem a Rin._ – Rin quase cuspiu todo o suco que acabara de colocar na boca.

_- E-eu? No teatro? Mas... _– e olhou para Oyakata, o qual não estava com uma cara boa. Ele estava sério encarando Sesshoumaru. Analisando-o. – _Mas quem que vai me levar? Você e a Kagura? HAHA... Do jeito que não gostam de mim... Sei..._ _Sei._ – disse Rin debochada. Sesshoumaru fez cara de ofendido.

_- Mas quem te disse isso?_

_- Ninguém precisa me dizer... Eu sei._ – e virou a cara.

_- Mas para você ver que isso é mentira. Nós convidamos você._ – e olhou para Kagura. Ela revirou os olhos. – _Você só terá que se arrumar assim como está agora... Linda._ – e sorria para Rin, tentando disfarçar o deboche. Ela ficou completamente vermelha e deu um sorriso sem graça. – _Então o que me diz... Vem_ _conosco?_ – instintivamente Rin olhou direto para Oyakata. Ele estava sério.

_- Tudo bem... Pode ir se quiser Rin-chan._ – ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- É... Pode ir Rin-chan... Você nesta casa tem direito a tudo não é? É como se fosse realmente um membro da família. Quem sabe... Acho que você pode até entrar no posto de Senhora Taisho não é? –_ comentava Sesshoumaru debochadamente olhando de canto de olho para o pai.

_- Já chega Sesshoumaru!_ – Oyakata levantou jogando com força o guardanapo sobre a mesa e caminhando para mais perto do filho. Sesshoumaru seguiu os seus movimentos.

_- O que foi pai? Qualquer homem pode cometer alguns deslizes não é?_ – falou sorrindo ironicamente.

_- MAS EU NÃO!_ – e deu um tapa na cara do filho fazendo com que o mesmo voasse na parede da sala de jantar, ele bateu com um baque estrondoso, fazendo com que a parede descascasse, e escorregou até o chão. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e olhou com ira para o Oyakata, seus olhos haviam adquirido um tom claro de vermelho. Ele se levantou bruscamente parou em frente ao pai, o encarou por segundos e saiu da sala. Rin havia levantado e olhava apavorada para a porta por onde Sesshoumaru havia acabado de passar. Izayoi levantou com raiva.

_- FICA CONTRA O SEU FILHO POR CAUSA DELA OYAKATA?_ – gritou Izayoi.

_- Acalme-se mamãe... Ele faltou com respeito ao papai._ – levantou Sango defendendo o pai.

_- O que foi que ele disse? O que todos estão suspeitando Sango. Que essa garota é amante do seu pai!_ – gritou Izayoi, muito nervosa.

_- CHEGA! –_ agora foi a vez de Oyakata. – _Diga-me uma coisa Izayoi... De todos esses anos eu alguma vez te dei algum motivo para que desconfiasse de mim? DEI?_ – Oyakata estava visivelmente alterado. Izayoi ficou confusa por um breve momento.

_- Antes não... Mas agora..._

_- Agora o que? AGORA O QUE? Quantas vezes eu já te expliquei o motivo dela estar aqui? Eu já perdi as contas Izayoi! Se você não quer acreditar em mim e entender os meus motivos o problema é seu! _

_- É isso mesmo! Que danassem todos menos ela não é verdade? A sua 'queridinha'._ – Oyakata revirou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo. Kagura levantou e colocou as mãos nos braços de sua tia.

_- Acalme-se tia, por favor, vamos continuar a comer..._ – Izayoi se desvencilhou das mãos da sobrinha.

_- Não quero... Estou com o meu estômago revirado. E NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!_ – gritou mais uma vez olhando diretamente para Oyakata e se dirigiu para fora da sala com Kagura em seus calcanhares.

_- Ai meu Kami-sama que horrível..._ – lamentou Rin levando as mãos as bochechas. – _E tudo por minha_ _culpa!_ – Oyakata fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça e caminhou até a morena pegando em seu braço.

_- Não se culpe Rin-chan... Coma tranquila._ – e indicou a cadeira para que ela voltasse a sentar. Ela sentou e olhou desanimada para o prato. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Inuyasha e Sango ainda sentados a sua frente.

_- Obrigado por terem continuado aqui._ – e sorriu envergonhada. Inuyasha e Sango retribuíram o sorriso.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele se encaminhou para a cômoda e pegou a garrafa de cristal que estava cheia do seu uísque preferido. Encheu o copo com a bebida gelada levando-a a boca, virou de uma vez só, e voltou a enchê-lo. Antes de levá-lo a boca novamente, ele parou. _"Mas nem do meu pai eu posso permitir isso!"_ e jogou o copo cheio de uísque contra a parede.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Será que é verdade isso? Essa menina é realmente amante do meu marido?_

_- Pode ser tia..._

_- Mas o Oyakata em tantos anos de casados nunca me decepcionou. Eu não tenho queixas dele. _

_- Ah titia... Tantos os homens como os youkais para trair se ajeitam sozinhos, ele fazem de um tudo para atingir seus objetivos._

_- Mas também não acredito que o Oyakata tenha a coragem de trazer a própria amante para dentro de nossa casa... Ele não seria tão burro a esse ponto._

_- Bom titia, não se atormente, são só suposições._

_- Mas seja o que for essa menina, por culpa dela o meu marido e o seu próprio filho se enfrentaram. Sabe o que é esbofetear um filho? Oyakata nuca levantou um dedo sequer para nenhum deles. Sesshoumaru deve_ _estar uma fera._ – concluiu Izayoi inconformada.

_- Melhor tia... Com o Sesshoumaru do nosso lado vai ser ainda mais fácil de tirar essa garota da casa. Vamos acabar com ela sem piedade._

_- Pensando bem... A menina não tem culpa Kagura. Ela é tão bobinha... Duvido muito que ela tenha realmente alguma coisa com o meu marido. Para mim ela está sendo apenas um fantoche na mão do Oyakata para provocar o Sesshoumaru. Ela é apenas uma menina ignorante e desamparada._

_- Desamparada ou não... Ignorante ou não... Essa menina veio para cá para virar a sua vida de pernas para o ar. Não amoleça agora tia Izayoi. _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- É melhor você evitar qualquer tipo de encontro com o Sesshoumaru, Rin-chan. –_ alertou Oyakata parado no Hall.

_- Ah! Não se preocupe Oyakata-kun, se ele vier se engraçar comigo eu dou uma cacetada na cabeça dele. - _falou a morena encenando a cacetada na cabeça de Sesshoumaru. Oyakata riu da coragem da menina.

_- Mesmo assim, se algo acontecer, avise a Kaede imediatamente para que ela me ligue. Entendeu? _

_- Deixa comigo! _– exclamou levantando uma mão no ar. Oyakata riu mais uma vez e deu um beijo na bochecha da menina.

_- Tenho que ir agora._

_- Eu vou te acompanhar até o carro._

_- Tudo bem. _– ele sorriu em gratidão e caminhou com ela até a o seu Áudio A3 azul marinho. Porém ao passarem pela porta da frente eles se depararam com uma figura apoiada no carro. – _Eu não acredito..._ – lamentou Oyakata.

_- Ai não... Mais confusão!_ – também lamentou a morena.

_- O que faz aqui fora Sesshoumaru? –_ perguntou Oyakata sem paciência.

_- Te esperando é obvio!_ – exclamou o youkai com o ligeiro tom vermelho no olhar. – _Eu quero que me_ _explique o porquê da bofetada!_ – ele praticamente gritou. Rin olhava de um youkai para outro, sem saber o que fazer.

_**To be continued...**_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Coment's da Autora**

_Sesshoumaru crente, crente que engana a nossa Rin-chan e Oyakata-kun com os nervos a flor da pele metendo a porrada no Sesshy oO ... Mas ele mereceu né?! ¬_

_E é obvio que ele não deixaria passar esse 'tapinha' e foi tirar satisfações! E agora... Quem irá defender Oyakata? :O oieoiueioue' _

_Aguardem as próximas emoções de Brinquedinho de Luxo! o/_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Inoue-kun**:

Somos duas que adoramos o Miroku... Daqui a um tempinho vou ver se coloco ele pra aparecer :D

O Sesshy ta adorando a presença da Rin... Nunca se divertiu tanto (6) IOUEUIOEUIEUIO'

Ta ai mais um cap amore!

E comeeenta :*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**LuuH-Chan**:

A Kagome realmente é uma vaca... Eu gosto dela... Mas nessa fic alguém tinha que pegar o papel da 'vaca' né?! :~ Também é a única parte qe eu tenho pena do Sesshy ¬¬ IOUEUIOEUIOE'

Deixa cmg qe ela vai mostrar pra eles do que ela é capaz! Muahahahaha :D

Ele quer brincar (6) com ela HOUIUIEOIOUEIO' [/parei]

*meu lado obscuro sempre aparece* :~ iuoeiuoe'

Comenta amor :*

COMENTEM PESSOAL! E até o próximo capítulo :D


	6. Capítulo V

**Brinquedinho de Luxo**

_Capítulo V_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×**

_- É impressão minha ou você está me desafiando Sesshoumaru?_

_- Isso mesmo... Acertou em cheio!_ – retrucou com deboche.

_- Não liga pra ele Oyakata-kun, não vê que ele 'tá com a cara cheia?_ – pediu a menina já se desesperando com a possível briga.

_- Só posso te responder com outra bofetada Sesshoumaru._ – continuou Oyakata entrando na provocação do filho.

_- Isso... ATREVA-SE!_ – provocou Sesshoumaru. Oyakata respirou fundo, reconsiderando o que acabara de falar.

_- É melhor eu ir trabalhar, afinal, alguém precisa sustentar os seus caprichos._

_- Não mude de assunto pai! Anda logo! ME BATA!_ – exclamou Sesshoumaru já indo para cima de Oyakata, porém duas pequenas mãos o impediram de prosseguir.

_- Não faça isso Sesshoumaru! Ele é seu pai!_ – Sesshoumaru olhou com extremo ódio para a menina a sua frente.

_- Não seja intrometida sua puta! _

_- RESPEITE-A SESSHOUMARU_! – esbravejou Oyakata.

_- Quem? Essa daí?_

_- Ela é uma mulher... Deve respeitá-la!_

_- Deixa ele Oyakata-kun, ele pode me xingar o quanto quiser... Eu já nem ligo mais._ – ela debochou continuando na frente de Oyakata.

_- Saia daqui! Não se meta nos assuntos da família!_ – Sesshoumaru a pegou com uma força desnecessária, pelo braço.

_- SOLTE-A!_ – Oyakata deu outro tapa em Sesshoumaru fazendo com que o mesmo caísse no chão. – _Era o_ _que você queria não era?_ – Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e numa velocidade incrível partiu novamente para cima de Oyakata. Foi então que um vulto passou por Rin colocando-se entre Oyakata e Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha pegou o irmão pelo pescoço e o jogou contra o canteiro de flores.

_- O que você está pensando Sesshoumaru? ENLOUQUECEU?! –_ exclamou Inuyasha nervosamente, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se não chegasse a tempo.

_- Eu enlouqueci? Quem enlouqueceu foi ele!_ – exclamou ainda sentado no canteiro de flores, apontando para Oyakata. _- Ele me bateu na frente de todos! Eu não sou nenhuma criança!_

_- Ah! Não é mais nenhuma criança?_ – agora foi a vez de Oyakata falar com deboche. – _Se você já fosse um adulto não viveria pelos cantos chorando e bebendo para esquecer um desencanto amoroso. Como se fosse o único na face da Terra que foi enganado por uma vadia. Poupe-me Sesshoumaru! _

_- Pai! Não caia nas provocações dele!_ – Inuyasha tentava a todo custo acalmar os dois.

_- INUYASHA! Traga o Sesshoumaru para dentro!_ – gritou Izayoi parada na entrada da mansão ao ser alertada pela audição aprimorada de Kagura. Inuyasha foi imediatamente para o canteiro de flores e levantou Sesshoumaru pelo braço. Enquanto ele o arrastava, Sesshoumaru forçou para parar e se virou para o pai.

_- Se você me bater mais uma vez... Eu juro que eu vou embora dessa casa e nunca mais vocês vão ouvir_ _falar no meu nome, entendeu?_ – desafiou o youkai com um tom ainda mais intenso de vermelho no olhar.

_- Seria uma boa... Assim você sairia das barras da saia da Izayoi e de repente cresceria um_ _pouco._ – retrucou Oyakata. Inuyasha viu que o irmão ia continuar e deu um salto até a porta da frente com Sesshoumaru, entrando em seguida com ele.

_- E tudo por culpa dessa garota!_ – exclamou Izayoi indo em direção a Oyakata e Rin.

_- Ah sei! É tudo minha culpa... Fala sério! O que eu fiz pra vocês ein? Me diz? –_ retrucou a menina com raiva.

_- Você fez com que o meu tio batesse no Sesshoumaru!_ – intrometeu-se Kagura.

_- O Oyakata-kun fez isso porque ele o desrespeitou! A própria Sango disse isso!_

_- Olha menina... Você vai provocar uma tragédia na minha família!_ – gritou Izayoi. _– Quando você não estava aqui, não aconteciam essas coisas!_

_- Quando a Rin não estava aqui, o Sesshoumaru era o mesmo abusado e sem escrúpulos, a única diferença é que ninguém tinha a coragem de se impor contra ele!_ – desabafou o patriarca da família Taisho.

_- Não! Nem sempre foi assim e você sabe muito bem disso!_ – defendeu Izayoi.

_- Acalme-se tia. Não vai adiantar de nada, o tio Oyakata sempre irá defender essa garota acima de tudo e de todos._

_- Kami-sama, o que aconteceu com a minha família?! –_ lamentava-se Izayoi passando a mão na testa.

_- Vamos tia! Deixe-os._ – e Kagura puxou a tia pela mão levando-a para dentro da mansão.

_- Ai... Oyakata-kun... Isso 'tá ficando muito pesado... Deixa eu voltar pra minha casa vai?_

_- Não Rin-chan... Nós já conversamos sobre isso._

_- Mas você sabe Oyakata-kun... Eles me tratam que nem lixo. Eu não aguento mais isso._

_- Tenha paciência Rin-chan, eles vão se cansar._

_- Ah 'tá... Quando eles se cansarem eu vou estar muito bem enterrada a 7 palmos em baixo da terra._ – ironizou a menina. Oyakata riu com a brincadeira. – _O seu filho só sabe irritar, irritar e irritar._

_- Mas você disse que sabia se defender..._

_- Mas é claro que eu sei!_

_- Então continue fazendo!_ – Rin olhou contrariada para ele, mas acabou abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- Tudo bem... Eu continuo. _

_- Muito bem!_ – Oyakata também sorriu. _– Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Cuide-se Rin-chan._

_- Beleza! Tchauzinho._ – e ficou olhando-o entrar no carro.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Você está mau Sesshoumaru..._ – lamentou Sango.

_- Muito mau! Para desafiar o papai assim... Você tem que parar de beber cara._

_- Me deixem em paz! Saiam do meu quarto_! – irritou-se Sesshoumaru levantando-se da cama. Sango e Inuyasha se entreolharam e decidiram deixá-lo sozinho. Mas ao abrirem a porta deram de cara com Izayoi e Kagura prestes a entrar.

_- Cuidado... Daqui a pouco ele vai surtar de vez._ – debochou Inuyasha ao passar pela mãe e pela prima. Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta e revirou os olhos.

_- O que vocês querem agora?_ – perguntou irritado.

_- Meu filho, você não pode ficar desafiando o seu pai._

_- Ah não posso? Ele me bate como se eu fosse criança e você quer que eu aceite?_

_- Mas nem quando você era criança ele fez isso._

_- Por isso mesmo... Nem quando eu era criança, mãe! Então por que agora?_

_- Porque você foi muito direto com ele a respeito da molambenta._ – intrometeu-se Kagura. Sesshoumaru virou para encará-la.

_- Ah! É isso que você pensa?_

_- Você tem que ter astucia Sesshoumaru. Para venceremos o inimigo não se pode mostrar as cartas_ _assim... Tão abertamente. E você quer vencê-la não é? – _continuou Kagura.

_- Vencê-la? Papai está sendo pior do que ela._

_- Mas o problema todo é ela, meu filho._ – argumentou Izayoi.

_- Exato... O problema é a Rin. Temos que cortar o problema pela raiz. E a melhor maneira é nos aliando._ – afirmou Kagura.

_- Nos aliando?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru confuso.

_- Sim... Eu, você e tia Izayoi. Nos três contra essa maldita molambenta, juntos nós podemos vencê-la..._ _Você não concorda querido?_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não Kaede... Hoje eu não vou descer para o jantar!_

_- Mas menina... Você não pode ficar sem comer!_

_- Ah! Você podia trazer alguma aqui pra mim né?!_

_- Tudo bem... Eu trago._ – concluiu Kaede, ela já ia se retirar do quarto quando Rin a chamou.

_- Kaede! Err... Me diz uma coisa... É verdade que o Sesshoumaru sofre por causa de uma mulher? –_ Kaede arregalou os olhos.

_- Co-Como você soube disso?_

_- Ah! Lá em baixo na briga, o Oyakata-kun falou._ – Kaede respirou fundo, analisando se realmente deveria dizer a verdade.

_- Sim... É verdade. –_ revelou.

_- Então é verdade mesmo..._ – disse Rin pensativa. – _Então é por isso que ele enche a cara não é?_ – concluiu a morena animadamente.

_- Sim... É por isso... Ele não era assim Rin-chan. Antigamente o Sesshoumaru-sama era uma pessoa muito boa. Com esse mesmo jeitão frio... Mas era bom... Não fazia besteiras, era estudioso e calmo. Mas por culpa dessa sem vergonha que o usou, ele ficou assim... Rebelde e amargurado._ – revelou Kaede.

_- Coitadinho..._ – lamentou Rin.

_- Pois é menina... Ele tem motivo de sobra para beber. _

_- Sabe de uma coisa Kaede, não é que eu goste dele..._ – ela tentava disfarçar. – _Mas eu vou tentar fazer o máximo possível pra não irritar ele mais do que ele já 'tá. Se ele estiver de cara cheia... Eu vou passar_ _bem longe dele._ – e ela deu sorriso meigo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Então Kagome, telefonou para o Sesshoumaru? _– perguntou à mulher sentada ao seu lado.

_- Claro... E ele mal disse uma palavra. Até desligou na minha cara. - _ela estava sentada em uma poltrona de frente para a pista de dança.

_- E como você conseguiu falar com ele?_

_- Ele mesmo atendeu ao telefone. E sabe Kikyou eu tenho certeza que ele ainda gosta de mim._ – disse Kagome fazendo com que a irmã caísse na gargalhada.

_- Ele desligou na sua cara Kagome... Fala sério!_ – disse ainda rindo.

_- Por isso mesmo... Me escutou... Foi fraco e não conseguiu suportar. E eu também não pude suportar_ _que ele tenha desligado na minha cara... Fato que me liga novamente a ele. Então, por capricho, resolvi_ _reconquistá-lo._ – e ela adquiriu um sorriso maroto. Piscou para o homem da mesa ao lado e se encaminhou até ele.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele estava revirando a mais de 10 minutos na cama.

_- Mas que merda é essa?_ – agora ele levantou de vez. Os ruídos que vinham do jardim dos fundos incomodavam os seus ouvidos apurados de youkai. _– Gatos? Isso são gatos?_ – ele falava para si mesmo, tentando se concentrar nos ruídos. _– Sim... Gatos... E junto deles... Rin. –_ ele concluiu levantando-se rapidamente seguindo para o corredor e entrando na sacada do mesmo. Ele abriu um sorriso maroto quando a avistou. Rin estava curvada passando o corpo por cima da pequena grade para acariciar os pequenos gatinhos que ali estavam. _"Gostei da cena..."_ pensou Sesshoumaru ao admirar a posição em que a morena estava. Ela começou a cantarolar para os gatinhos. Ele sorriu e deu meia volta. Ao chegar ao quarto ele encontrou Kaede colocando algumas roupas em sua gaveta.

_- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama._ – ela fez uma leve reverencia.

_- Mande aquela garota calar a boca!_ – esbravejou o youkai.

_- Perdoe-a Sesshoumaru-sama... Ela não percebe que está agindo mal. _

_- E esses condenados desses gatos... O que fazem aqui?_

_- Ah Sesshoumaru-sama... Isso não tem como evitar. São os gatinhos que o Oyakata-sama trouxe para a_ _Rin-chan._ – Sesshoumaru olhou abismado para Kaede.

_- Mas o que?! Gatos?! GATOS?! Mande a minha mãe vir aqui!_ – Kaede arregalou os olhos assustada.

_- Claro... Sim senhor..._ – e saiu apressada do quarto.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sesshoumaru esperava impaciente. Até que ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

_- Entre!_

_- Bom dia meu filho. Queria falar comigo? _– perguntou Izayoi entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

_- Sim... É melhor você tirar esses bichos daqui ou eu vou agora mesmo lá e abro a porta para que fujam. _– Izayoi fez uma cara confusa.

_- Do que está falando Sesshoumaru?_

_- Ora do que... Não está ouvindo? _– Izayoi não estava entendendo nada.

_- Não ouço nada querido._

_- Ah claro! Você é humana... _– concluiu Sesshoumaru desanimado. – _É que a senhora não tem o mesmo ouvido que o meu. Mas o barulho está insuportável... Aqueles gatos miando o tempo todo... Eu vou ficar maluco._

_- Gatos? Que gatos? _– ela estava boiando completamente.

_- Seis, mamãe... Seis gatos que o seu marido trouxe para a sua 'queridinha' Rin-chan_. – Izayoi abriu a boca perplexa.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Izayoi vinha andando decidida. Rin ouviu alguns resmungos e virou-se para ver o que era.

_- Izayoi-sama?! _

_- Você vai ver menina..._ – ela passou direto por Rin e encaminhou-se até o cercadinho onde estavam os gatos. _– Eu vou abrir essa porta para que fujam!_

_- NÃO!_ – Rin exclamou assustada, correndo para impedi-la e agarrou o braço de Izayoi.

_- Solte-me garota!_ – mandou tentando se desvencilhar das mãos da morena.

_-Não faça isso Izayoi-sama! Eles são bebezinhos... Não sabem para onde ir!_

_- Eu vou soltar! Eles estão incomodando a todos na casa!_

_- A todos? Todos a senhora diz o Sesshoumaru não é?! Aposto que sim. – _disse debochada_. – Olhe aqui..._ _Se a senhora fizer isso... Eu vou perder o respeito e partir pra cima da senhora! Eu to avisando ein?! –_ exclamou Rin largando o braço de Izayoi e colocando o dedo na cara dela.

_- ATREVA-SE!_ – ameaçou Izayoi ficando irada pelo comentário da menina. Rin ameaçou partir pra cima, mas parou respirando fundo, reconsiderando o que estava prestes a fazer.

_- Ai ai ai Izayoi-sama. Esse foi apenas um presente que o Oyakata-kun me deu... Não solte os_ _pobrezinhos assim... –_ pediu fazendo cara de choro. – _Eles não têm culpa que a senhora não gosta de mim. Por favor! Não os solte! _

_- Está bem... Eu não vou solta-los. Mas aqui eles não vão ficar._ – Rin olhou esperançosa para Izayoi.

_- Muito obrigada..._

_- ANDE LOGO MAMÃE... TERMINE LOGO COM ISSO!_ – gritou Sesshoumaru da sacada. Inuyasha olhava incrédulo para a atitude do irmão. Rin levantou a cabeça e avistou a figura de Sesshoumaru, rindo dela. _"Aquele miserável..."_ pensou a menina com raiva.

_- É melhor nós descermos..._ – disse Inuyasha.

_- Não... Isso não vai dar em nada._ – concluiu Sesshoumaru descrente. _– VAI LOGO MAMÃE... DÁ UM FIM NISSO! – _Izayoi olhou para cima.

_- Vamos... Vamos logo... Kaede... Ayame... Chamem o motorista ou os seguranças e mande-os dar esses gatos ou vende-los... Façam o que acharem melhor, mas tirem eles daqui!_ – ordenou Izayoi as empregadas que com o escândalo tinham ido imediatamente para lá. Sesshoumaru riu satisfeito pela atitude da mãe, ele olhou para Inuyasha, riu debochadamente e entrou pela porta da sacada. Inuyasha o seguiu. Rin olhava chorosa para os seus gatinhos sendo levados um por um.

_- E tudo por culpa daquele cachaceiro maldito! Ah, mas ele vai me pagar!_ – e ela seguiu decidida para dentro da mansão.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Por que você não é mais gentil com a Rin?_

_- Isso eu deixo pra você que gosta dela._ – debochou Sesshoumaru apertando a bochecha de Inuyasha. Ele deu um tapa na mão de Sesshoumaru. _– Lá vem ela..._ – riu Sesshoumaru ao sentir o cheiro. Segundos depois a porta abriu com um estrondo, batendo com força na parede.

- _VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU MALDITO? –_ entrou Rin decidida gritando escandalosamente. _– Por sua culpa levaram os meus gatinhos embora!_

_- Me in-co-mo-da-vam._ – debochou Sesshoumaru, lento e calmamente, curvado, colado no rosto de Rin. Ela deu dois passos para trás ficando ruborizada, mas logo se recompôs.

_- Mas tudo te incomoda não é? Parece até uma mulherzinha!_ – debochou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé, mas logo voltou a gesticular com as mãos. Sesshoumaru deu uma risada. – _Você tinha que ter vergonha sabia? Ao invés de ficar todo dia vadiando, incomodando e perturbando a vida dos outros, você tinha que estudar igual aos seus irmãos, ou trabalhar muito duro como o Oyakata-kun._ – Sesshoumaru adquiriu uma expressão mais séria e cruzou os braços.

_- Cala a boca menina metida._

_- Não me calo não! Você pensa que é melhor que os outros né? Que é superior... Mas eu já 'tô de saco_ _cheio disso! Vamos ver se eu não posso contra um youkai!_ – e ela começou a socar o peitoral de Sesshoumaru. Ele se assustou com a reação dela, mas logo em seguida caiu na risada como Inuyasha. Izayoi entrou afobada ao se assustar com todo o barulho e se escandalizou ao ver a menina 'espancando' Sesshoumaru. Ela já havia caído com ele na cama e se encontrava por cima dele batendo-o com toda a _s_ua força, até que conseguiu arranhar o rosto de Sesshoumaru, ele sentiu e resolveu imobilizá-la.

_- Já chega! Você está passando dos limites._ – ele já tinha ficado um pouco mais sério e a segurava com as mãos na frente. Ele se sentou e a empurrou para fora da cama. Ela tentou voltar a bater dele, mas Inuyasha já a tinha segurado. Ela se debatia, tentando se desvencilhar. Sesshoumaru voltou a rir.

_- Me solta Inuyasha... Deixa eu dá uma lição nele vai!_

_- Uuuuh... Que medo..._ – debochava Sesshoumaru.

_- Leve-a daqui Inuyasha!_ – mandou Izayoi. Ela continuava se debatendo. Inuyasha tentou fazer com ela andasse.

_- Ah! Seu frouxo, imprestável!_ – continuava Rin sendo arrastada por Inuyasha. _– Você precisa é passar_ _fome... Não ter onde dormir e não ter quem te ame pra você aprender seu idiota!_ – Sesshoumaru apenas ria parado ao lado de Izayoi, vendo a luta de Inuyasha para arrastá-la, tentando não machucá-la. Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu tirá-la do quarto e Izayoi correu para bater a porta. Ela olhou feio para Sesshoumaru, o qual continuava a rir.

_- Essa menina é capaz de tudo!_ – exclamou furiosa.

_- É... De tudo mamãe..._ – concluiu Sesshoumaru dando o último sorriso e adquirindo uma expressão séria. – _Até de dizer a verdade na minha cara..._ – ele disse com a voz baixa para si mesmo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Tem que aprender a se controlar Rin._ – e ele a soltou, fechando a porta do quarto.

_- Ah! Mas ele me dá nos nervos Inuyasha-kun! Mas a qualquer hora... Vai chegar à vez dele!_ – exclamou sentando na cama, tentando se acalmar. Ela olhou para Inuyasha e se arrependeu um pouco. – _Desculpa... É que ele realmente me tira do sério! Se fosse com você..._ – ela olhou carinhosamente para Inuyasha. _– Você nem parece irmão dele, quer dizer, tirando a aparência... –_ ela deu um sorrisinho. – _Você é tão educado... Não me trata mal... Sempre me ajuda..._ – Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso e caminhou até a cama, ajoelhando na frente de Rin.

_- Eu jamais poderia lhe tratar mal..._ – revelou, olhando-a nos olhos. Rin ficou um pouco confusa. – _O Sesshoumaru não gosta nem um pouco de você... Mas eu sim_. – ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_- É verdade isso? _– Inuyasha fez que sim com a cabeça. _– Eu também gosto de você Inuyasha-kun... Como_ _da Sango..._ – Inuyasha murchou completamente. _– Vocês são tão legais comigo..._ – ela continuou sem perceber a real intenção de Inuyasha. _– Sabe que eu nunca tive um irmãozinho? _– Inuyasha abaixou o olhar completamente desanimado por ela não ter entendido o que ele quis dizer. _– Quer ser o meu irmãozinho?_ – ele respirou fundo, ergueu-se do chão e abriu um sorriso triste.

_- Sim, Rin-chan._

_- Ah! Que lindo!_ – exclamou levantando e pulando em Inuyasha. Ele se assustou com a ação, mas logo retribuiu o abraço colocando as mãos em suas costas e afagando levemente os seus cabelos. Afundou o rosto em seu pescoço aspirando ao seu doce perfume. Ele fechou os olhos. Duas batidas foram dadas na porta. Rin se desvencilhou do abraço.

_- Entra! _

_- Com licença._ – pediu Kaede.

_- Kaede! Ah! Você não sabe o que o Inuyasha acabou de me dizer!_ – exclamou a menina passando o braço direito por trás de Inuyasha. Kaede fez cara de curiosa. _– Que gosta de mim como uma irmã!_ – Kaede abriu um sorriso largo, mas adquiriu um tom mais sério ao se lembrar do porquê estava ali.

_- Ah, menina! O Oyakata-sama acabou de chegar e pediu que você fosse até o escritório._

_- Ah! Que bom! E querem saber?! Eu vou aproveitar e contar tudo pro Oyakata-kun pra ele dá uma boa lição naquele cachaceiro! _

_- Não menina... Não conte nada... Só vai trazer mais confusões._ – pediu Kaede. Ela fez uma cara de indignada.

_- É o melhor Rin-chan... Pelo menos por hoje._ – sustentou Inuyasha. Ela bufou.

_- 'Tá... Tudo bem!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Posso entrar? _

_- Entre Rin-chan. –_ pediu Oyakata levantando da cadeira. Ela abriu a porta devagarzinho e entrou com a cabeça baixa. Oyakata estranhou. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa Rin-chan? Pensei em encontrá-la feliz. Ou não entregaram os gatinhos que mandei?_

_- Já... Já entregaram sim._ – confirmou com a voz triste.

_- Então você não gostou deles? _

_- Gostei... Gostei sim._

_- Pois não parece Rin-chan_. – ele levantou a face da morena e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. – _O que aconteceu?_ _Morreu algum?_ – perguntou já se preocupando. Os olhos de Rin encheram-se d'água ao olhar diretamente para Oyakata. Ela respirou fundo.

_- Olha Oyakata-kun... Eu não sei ficar contando mentiras, mas os gatinhos não estão mais aqui na casa. –_ Oyakata ficou confuso e soltou a face da menina.

_- Não entendi..._

_- É que a Izayoi-sama ficou brava e mandou tirar eles daqui, pra dar ou pra vender._ – Oyakata ficou perplexo.

_- Mas por que ela fez isso? _

_- Porque a moçoila do Sesshoumaru reclamou que eles estavam miando demais e incomodava os_ _ouvidos dele._ – confessou enxugando uma lágrima que caia. _– Eles eram tão fofinhos..._

_- Mas isso não é possível!_ – esbravejou Oyakata.

_- Mas deixa Oyakata-kun._ – pediu abaixando a cabeça. – _Talvez, numa outra casa, eles vão ser mais felizes... Porque... Porque não vai ter ninguém que olhe feio pra eles._ – Oyakata sentiu o cheiro das lágrimas da menina e se acalmou. – _E eu sei como é horrível ter pessoas que olham feio pra você._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Até quando vai ter medo do papai?_

_- Não é medo... É respeito, Sesshoumaru._ – confessou Izayoi.

Oyakata entrou sem bater, no quarto de Sesshoumaru, assustando a ele e a Izayoi.

_- Eu não quero ouvir nada! Só vim aqui para dizer uma coisa!_

_- Falando no Rei de Roma..._ – debochou Sesshoumaru.

_- Tudo que fizerem contra a Rin será em vão._

_- Você que fez mal em trazer aqueles benditos gatos pra casa._ – defendeu-se Izayoi.

_- E você muito pior em tirá-los daqui! Tudo para que o vadio do Sesshoumaru não fosse incomodado!_ _Mas os dois vãos se arrepender!_ – Izayoi abriu a boca perplexa.

_- Está nos ameaçando Oyakata?! A sua mulher e ao seu filho?_

_- Estou! Aqueles gatos vão voltar para casa! E ai daquele que se atrever a tirá-los daqui!_ – esbravejou Oyakata saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Convença-o a ir ao teatro Kagura. Me preocupa muito ele o tempo todo em casa... Bebendo..._ – pedia Izayoi ao telefone. Ela olhou um pouco assustada para a porta ao ver Ayame entrar afobada. – _Só um minuto Kagura... O que houve Ayame?_ – perguntou abafando o telefone.

_- Mais animais Izayoi-sama!_

_- Como é que é?_ – Izayoi perguntou perplexa. _– Kagura querida, daqui a pouco eu retorno._ – e desligou o telefone. Ela levantou decidida e seguiu Ayame até o jardim dos fundos da mansão. Ela olhou escandalizada para o pequeno curral que foi montado. Lá jaziam patos e galinhas. Duas casinhas de cachorros foram postas também tendo ali um Labrador branco e um lindo York Shire. No cantinho cercado encontrava-se novamente os gatinhos e em uma gaiola um pouco acima havia 7 periquitos e logo ao lado deles um papagaio apoiado em cima de um poleiro de madeira que foi montado, tudo a poucos metros da piscina. Izayoi estava sem palavras. Oyakata virou ao sentir a presença da mulher, colocou as mãos no bolso e deu um leve sorriso debochado. Rin seguiu seus movimentos.

_- Oh! Já vou avisando... A ideia foi toda do Oyakata-kun. Não vem colocar a culpa em cima de mim! –_ Oyakata riu do medo da menina. Deu alguns passos até a esposa e caminhou com ela, parando ao ter certa distância de todos.

_- Eu disse que ia se arrepender._ – disse baixinho olhando levemente debochado para Izayoi.

_- Bela maneira de demonstrar o seu poder na casa. –_ retrucou Izayoi cruzando os braços.

_- Não estou querendo demonstrar o meu poder. A única coisa que eu quero é que vocês aceitem a Rin. É_ _a única coisa que eu quero, não precisa de tanta confusão para isso._ – Oyakata praticamente implorava a Izayoi. Ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto da mulher acariciando-a levemente. – _Esse amor desmedido que sente pelo Sesshoumaru, você poderia separá-lo um pouco e compartilhar com essa pobre menina que pouco teve esse amor. A qual era muito mais feliz no meio da pobreza do que aqui, onde tem tudo que quer. _

_- Isso é apenas uma vingança sua Oyakata._ – ele tirou a mão do rosto de Izayoi e colocou no bolso.

_- Não exagere... _

_- É sim... Uma vingança. – _insistia Izayoi. Oyakata levou uma mão à testa enxugando o suor.

_- Chega Izayoi. Já estou cansado disso._

_- Cansado? Cansado de que? De mim e do seu filho?_ – Oyakata a encarou e respirou fundo. Deu dois passos a frente e abraçou Izayoi pela cintura sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos.

_- Essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar algum. E pela última vez, meu amor, eu te peço... Deixe a Rin em_ _paz. –_ e ele afastou de leve uma mecha que caia sobre a sua face. Ela respirou fundo acariciando a mão de Oyakata.

_- Mas e o Sesshoumaru?_ – Oyakata revirou os olhos e se desvencilhou do abraço.

_- Se ele está incomodado mande-o viajar outra vez, mas dessa vez ele não vai ter dinheiro._

_- O que quer dizer?_ – Izayoi se espantou.

_- Quero dizer que não facilitarei nada em quanto você estiver do lado do Sesshoumaru. Sei que você o vê realmente como um filho e o quer perto de você, mas não vou mais bancar viagens, diversões nem caprichos._

_- Mas assim você o coloca na beira de um abismo. _

_- O que ele está esperando para se atirar? – _Izayoi olhou perplexa para Oyakata, tampando a boca com a mão e enchendo os olhos de lágrimas. Ayame percebeu o desespero da patroa e correu para ampará-la quando lhe falharam as pernas.

_- Vamos Izayoi-sama, a senhora precisa de uma água com açúcar. _– disse Ayame botando as duas mãos nos ombros da patroa e levando-a para a mansão. Rin andou rápido até Oyakata ao ver que Izayoi e Ayame já estavam a uma boa distância.

_- Ela ficou tão triste..._ – comentou a menina tristemente. – _Mesmo ela não sendo boa comigo... Eu... Eu_ _não gosto de ver a Izayoi-sama sofrendo._ – Oyakata olhou sério para ela.

_- Rin-chan... Entenda bem uma coisa... Bondade, fraqueza e tolerância em excesso, às vezes não_ _conduzem a nada bom. _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não acredito que você permitiu isso mãe!_

_- Não pude fazer nada Sesshoumaru!_

_- Então 'tá resolvido... Vou embora. Não vou aguentar dois loucos nessa casa._

_- Mas para onde você vai? _

_- Por enquanto para o apartamento, e no final de semana... Não sei... Volto para a Escócia ou vou para_ _outro lugar._ – Izayoi ficou um pouco apreensiva.

_- Não pode._

_- Por que não? Não é isso que o papai quer, então é isso que eu vou fazer._

_- Para isso você precisa de dinheiro._

_- E daí?_

_- Seu... Seu pai me garantiu que não bancaria mais viagens nem aquilo que ele chama de caprichos. –_ Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, respirou fundo e olhou para o lado.

_- Hum... Isso também é?_ – perguntou debochado.

_- Desculpe-o Sesshoumaru... O seu pai está sofrendo muito com o seu comportamento... Com a sua mudança. Você o decepcionou. Ele depositou todas as suas esperanças em você, achando que voltaria melhor da Escócia. Além disso..._

_- Sim... Sim... Já sei desse sermão._ – ele interrompeu Izayoi. _– Vocês me prenderam numa armadilha. O papai e você._

_- Eu?_ – ela perguntou visivelmente ofendida.

_- Sim... Você me quer em baixo das suas saias, a sua vista a qualquer custo mamãe! E ele... Mesmo sendo_ _o meu pai... Me detesta... Me odeia! Mas tudo bem... Se o meu pai não quer me dar dinheiro e eu também_ _não tenho... E também não estou a fim de viver mal... Então ficarei. MAS VÃO SE ARREPENDER!_ _Principalmente essa intrusa! Nós vamos viver realmente como demônios... Você vai ver!_

_- Pelo o amor de Kami-sama, não desafie mais o seu pai! Sei que houve uma mudança nele e que está me_ _assustando... Mas tente compreender._

_- Oyakata Taisho queria que o seu primogênito fosse um geniozinho... E como não dei essa alegria a ele..._ _Ele quer vingança!_

_- Por mim Sesshoumaru... Você não tem consideração pelo o quanto eu estou sofrendo?!_

_- Eu só acho que o papai tem dinheiro suficiente para eu fazer o que bem entender!Pra que eu quero a herança? Não é melhor aproveitar a fortuna com ele vivo? _– Izayoi estava espantada.

_- Você só fala assim porque bebeu! Veja que não está agindo bem! Seu pai, eu e seus irmãos queríamos que você se interessasse por alguma coisa, terminasse os seus estudos, casasse e tivesse filhos... _– Sesshoumaru fez cara de deboche.

_- Ah sei... Com a Rin por acaso?_

_- Mas é claro que NÃO! – _esbravejou Izayoi_. – Mas com a Kagura. _– Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos passando as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente irritado._ – Ela é fina e educada. Poderia ser a mãe de seus filhos. _– continuou._ – Por favor, Sesshoumaru... Se esforce! _

_- Pra que me esforçar se eu posso viver sem fazer isso?!_

_- Filho... _

_- NÃO ME PRECIONE! Eu alguma vez pedi para que você mudasse?! Para que o papai mudasse?! – _esbravejou Sesshoumaru._ – Será que vocês não podem me deixar em PAZ?!_

_- Filho... Nós te demos todas as oportunidades e eu... E eu... Ah! – _gemeu Izayoi caminhando chorosa para fora do quarto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

A noite já caia pesada na mansão Taisho.

_- Rin Nakjima..._ – ele falava com a voz embargada e deu uma risada maliciosa. O quarto estava escuro e ele só tinha a companhia de sua garrafa de uísque nas mãos. – _A pobre órfã... Minha vingança vai ser tão..._ _Deliciosa..._ – ele riu mais uma vez. _– Vamos ver o que Oyakata Inu Taisho irá fazer quando a sua 'queridinha' estiver sofrendo desesperadamente por minha culpa... _– ele se recostou na poltrona verde de seu quarto e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Já vai para faculdade Inuyasha?_ – perguntou Sango sorridente no hall de entrada, ainda de camisola.

_- Sim... E você... Vai mata aula?_ – perguntou debochado e sorrindo olhando para a camisola da irmã.

_- Não bobinho... Só tenho aula às 11 horas... Amém!_ – e levantou os braços se espreguiçando. – _Mas vem cá! Já viu todos os animais que o papai comprou pra Rin-chan?_ – perguntou ainda sorridente. Inuyasha riu pelo nariz.

_- Não... Ainda não. Mas a Ayame já me passou todo o relatório._

_- A Rin-chan acordou brincando com eles._

_- É... Eu ouvi. E também ouvi o Sesshoumaru reclamando novamente._

_- Pois é... Provavelmente não deve ter dormido, pois já está na piscina._

_- Ele deve 'tá puto com isso._

_- Com certeza! Sabe... Ele é meu irmão... Gosto dele... Mas ele voltou pior do que nunca._ – afirmou subindo as escadas. Inuyasha a acompanhou com o olhar e riu pelo nariz. Ele ia seguir pela porta de entrada. _"A Rin-chan acordou brincando com eles."_ Ele se lembrou do que Sango acabara de dizer e então resolveu dar uma passada no jardim dos fundos antes de sair.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Anda Sesshy vai... Diz meu nome... __Rin-chan... Rin-chan... Diz logo… __Rin-chan… _

_- Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Rin-chan!_ – ela deu um pulinho de felicidade e deu um biscoitinho pra ele.

_- Isso mesmo Sesshy! Muito bom!_ – o papagaio deu um pequeno voo e voltou a pousar no poleiro. Sesshoumaru estava deitado apenas de sunga preta na cadeira da piscina. Estava de costas para Rin, a qual não viu que ele estava ali. Ele ouvia tudo com divertimento.

_- Bom dia Rin-chan. –_ cumprimentou Inuyasha.

_- Bom dia Inuyasha-kun!_ – ela olhou para a mochila pendurada em seu braço direito. – Já vai estudar?

_- Já... Mas antes queria lhe dizer uma coisa._ – revelou apreensivo. Ela sorriu.

_- Sabe... Ontem eu fique pensando no que me disse..._ – Sesshoumaru se ajeitou na cadeira e deu um sorriso maroto de lado, aquela conversa estava ficando interessante. _– Que gosta de mim como uma irmã... –_ Inuyasha respirou fundo e apertou mais a mochila com a mão, dando dois passos à frente.

_- Como uma irmã não..._ – ele a olhou nos olhos. – _Rin-chan... Eu queria lhe dizer que me apaixonei por_ _você._ – Rin arregalou os olhos. Sesshoumaru prendeu o riso para que não percebessem a sua presença.

_- Se... Se apaixonou por mim?_

_- Sim. Desde a primeira vez em que a vi deitada naquela rua de paralelepípedos. Isso era tudo o que eu_ _queria dizer._ – ele sorriu largamente para ela. – _Até mais tarde Rin-chan._ – E se encaminhou para a mansão. Rin colocou as duas mãos na face tampando-a.

_- Nossa Sesshy..._ – e ela olhou para o papagaio. _– O que eu faço agora? _

Sesshoumaru se certificou que Inuyasha tinha se afastado e se levantou rapidamente da cadeira da piscina, pegou o roupão e se pôs a caminhar trajando apenas sua sunga. Rin ainda não havia notado a presença de Sesshoumaru.

_- Ele disse que gostou de mim desde aquela vez..._ – ela colocou a mão na testa. _– Mas não... Não... Eu não posso namorar com ninguém... E nem me apaixonar porque... Porque o meu coração já tem dono... O canalha do Sesshoumaru... _

_- Rin?_ – ela arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz a suas costas e se virou rapidamente. Ele ainda não havia vestido o roupão. Ela abriu a boca e analisou a figura de Sesshoumaru, ficou completamente ruborizada e virou o rosto para o lado.

_- E-Eu não... Não tinha te visto aqui._

_- É verdade?_ – ele abriu o roupão para vesti-lo.

_- Ve-verdade o que? _

_- O que você acabou de falar para o seu papagaio. Eu realmente sou o dono do seu coração?_ – parecia impossível, mas a morena conseguiu ficar ainda mais ruborizada. Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e colocou as duas mãos para trás. Sesshoumaru fechou o roupão e olhava fixamente para ela.

_- Isso... Isso já tem um bocado de tempo já..._ – revelou dando de ombros. Ele sorriu sedutoramente e caminhou para mais perto de Rin pegando uma das suas mãos.

_- Você também é a dona do meu coração Rin._ – revelou sério puxando-a para mais perto, deixando-a colada ao seu corpo e enlaçando a sua cintura. _– Mesmo que não pareça... Eu amo você._ – ele roçou os lábios levemente nos dela para depois tomá-lo num beijo carinhoso, mas ousado.

_**To be continued...**_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Coment's da Autora**

_Pois é pessoal... Quem é mais galã? Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru? xD_

_Esses irmãos não perdem tempo ein?! Assanhadinhos que só eles! IOEUIUOEIUOE'_

_E agora? Rin-chan realmente irá se entregar a Sesshoumaru? :O_

_Aguardem as próximas emoções de __Brinquedinho de Luxo__! o/_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**Inoue-kun**:

Realmente faltou a bofetada né?! ... Então nesse capitulo eu retribuir com umas boas porradas da Rin no Sesshy! Gostou agora??? *-* IUOEUIOEIOE'

A Kagura é uma vadia intrometida... tmbm odeio ela :x

Em relação à Kagome... Você me deu uma boa ideia Inoue-kun! ... *-* hehehe'

Aiiiin... Obrigada amor! Fico tão Feliz de receber elogios

Você nem imagina o quanto... Obrigada Obrigada Obrigada!

Curta o capitulo e comenta viu ?? :D

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**LuuH-Chan**:

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

Eu ri muito com o seu comentário Luuh! ... Me rasguei aqui!

Eu tmbm morro de vergonha pelos outros... Mas fazer o que... A Ayame não tem dó de ninguém não caran... Ela é um ser do MAL :x

O Sesshy ta virando um descarado realmente... Mas a Rin deu umas boas porradas nele pra vê se aprende ... ruuun ioueuioeuioe'

O Sesshy já sofre muito por dentro... Coitadinho...

*leva porrada das leitoras* IOUEUIOEUIOEUIOE'

Beijooo amor! :*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Jessicalpc: **

Bem vinda!!!! Adoro Leitoras novas! o/\O

Sou má não sou??? E o pior foi esse capitulo agora... Na hora HOT eu parei! MUAHAHAHAHAHA * risada maligna* ^^

Eu morava até num barraquinho se fosse pra ter aqueles Deuses na minha casa (6) bem pertinho de mim...

Você não?? ^^ IUOEIUOEIUE'

Beijooos :**

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

COMENTEM PESSOAL! E até o próximo capítulo **:D**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Brinquedinho de Luxo**

_Capítulo VI_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×**

Rin estava com a mão direita sobre os lábios e seus olhos encheram-se d'água. Sesshoumaru sentiu e franziu o cenho.

_- Por que está chorando? Não gostou?_

_- Porque você 'tá debochando de mim de novo... –_ e passou a mão pelo rosto. Ele continuava sério.

_- Não acredita em mim então?_ – ela deu de ombros e tentava conter o choro. – _Antes... Me diz uma coisa... Como tem um bocado de tempo que gosta de mim, se nos conhecemos faz apenas alguns dias?_ – perguntou confuso.

_- Bom... É que nós já nos encontramos algumas vezes. Mas pelo jeito você não se lembra não é?_ – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e tentou se lembrar. _– Nós já nos encontramos duas vezes antes de eu vir morar_ _aqui._ – continuou. – _E desde a primeira vez eu... Eu vivo sonhando com você. –_ revelou tentando não olhar para Sesshoumaru.

_- Mas onde foi que nos encontramos? _

_- Ah! Lá na floricultura da Mizuzu-san. Eu trabalhava lá._ – ele franziu o cenho novamente.

_- Não me lembro de ter te visto._

_- Pois é... Eu andava bem mais mal arrumada. –_ ela deu um risinho sem graça. Ele retribuiu.

_- Imagino..._

_- E teve outra vez também em que nos esbarramos e caímos no chão!_ – lembrou empolgada. Sesshoumaru ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelha e abriu um pouco a boca achando que havia se lembrado, mas fechou de novo.

_- Não... Eu não me lembro..._ –concluiu desanimado.

_- Você até em chamou de sujinha... Pra variar. –_ ele riu pelo nariz. –_ Mas depois disso eu fui até lá no céu e... Me apaixonei por você. Eu sonhava com você e... E é isso! –_ concluiu sem graça.

_- Então eu sempre tive uma pretendente e nem imaginava..._

_- É, mas..._ – ela adquiriu uma expressão mais séria. _– Mas quando eu vim pra cá vi que você era irritante e bêbado, então, desisti, mudei!_

_- Então não está mais apaixonada? _– ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Ela ergueu os olhos e abriu um sorrisinho fraco. Ele alargou o sorriso. _– Ainda está não é? _– ele chegou perto novamente. – _Eu também estou apaixonado. E tanto que, pelo seu amor, estou disposto a mudar. –_ ele ia beijá-la de novo quando o papagaio deu um impulso do poleiro e voltou a pousar. Rin se assustou e deu dois passos para trás, ele achou graça.

_- Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy!_ – o papagaio não parava de cantarolar.

_- Não me diga que isso é uma abreviatura para o meu nome?_ – perguntou levemente espantado. Ela deu uma gargalhada.

_- Sim, sim! Eu mesma que ensinei a ele! É o nome dele também! –_ Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado.

_- E por que colocou esse nome? _

_- Porque... Porque... Ah! Eu tenho que colocar comida pros bichinhos que o Oyakata-kun me deu!_ _Você quer me dá uma mão?_ – perguntou empolgada tentando desviar do assunto. Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços.

_- Eu?_ – perguntou descrente.

_- Mas o que é que tem gente? É melhor ficar trancado no quarto bebendo é?_ – ela tapou a boca rapidamente ao ver o semblante sério de Sesshoumaru. _– Ai me desculpe! Eu sempre acabo falando demais. Mas... Mas_ _e ai?! Vai me dá uma mão ou não vai?_ – insistiu empolgada. Ele ajeitou o roupão.

_- Não... Cuide disso você mesma._ – ela fez um biquinho.

_-' Tá! 'Tá bom! Eu vou lá então!_ – ela se virou, deu um passo e virou de novo. – _Mas olha... Eu... Eu vou pensar no que você me disse 'tá?! Porque pode até ser verdade, mas... Você pode 'tá enganado! _

_- Eu juro que não... O tempo vai te mostrar que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade._ – ela deu um sorriso largo. _– Só mais uma coisa... Não quero que fale nada para ninguém desta casa! Ainda não devem saber!_ – ela franziu o cenho numa imitação perfeita de Sesshoumaru.

_- Ninguém? Ninguém?_

_- Em absoluto!_ – ela levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

_- Tá bom! Eu vou indo que eles já devem estar com fome! _– ela sorriu meigamente e ele retribuiu vendo-a virar e caminhar até o curral. Logo que ela se afastou Sesshoumaru tirou o sorriso da face.

"_Você está brincando com fogo menina... E vai se queimar..."_ e deu um sorriso maroto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ao mesmo tempo na sala de leitura...

_- Bom dia mãe._ – cumprimentou Inuyasha entrando na sala e abraçando Izayoi por trás. Deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha e ela retribuiu acariciando sua face, mas sem tirar os olhos da janela. – _O que tanto está olhando?_

_- É o Sesshoumaru com aquela menina. Veja..._ – e chegou um pouco para o lado dando espaço para Inuyasha. – _Ah... Tomara que não comecem a brigar! Ele não a suporta!_

_- Não parece mãe... Ele está falando muito carinhosamente com ela._ – Izayoi olhou debochada para Inuyasha.

_-Não diga besteiras!_ – eles viram Rin se afastando, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho. Inuyasha não conseguiu escutar grandes coisas, apenas: "_- Tá bom! Eu vou indo que eles já devem estar com fome!" _e ela se pôs a andar. Mas Inuyasha sabia que tinha mais coisa naquela conversa e se xingou mentalmente por não ter chegado mais cedo e escutado tudo. _– Viu só como exagerava..._ – concluiu Izayoi saindo da janela. – _Como pode imaginar que o seu irmão veja aquela menina com algum tipo de amor... –_ Inuyasha finalmente saiu da janela e virou-se para a mãe.

_- Tomara que a senhora tenha razão. _

_- Eu jamais permitiria isso!_

_- E eu muito menos!_ – concluiu visivelmente irritado. _– Eu vou indo... Já estou atrasado._ – e saiu da sala sem se despedir. Ao sair no corredor, deu de cara com Sesshoumaru entrando pela porta dos fundos. Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso debochado.

_- Hum... Pensei que já tivesse ido..._ – comentou caminhando para mais perto de Inuyasha. - _A propósito_ _irmãozinho... Vi quando você conversava muito animadinho com aquela menina no jardim. –_ Inuyasha riu pelo nariz.

_- Não tão animado quanto você, Sesshoumaru._ – ele riu.

_- O que foi? Deu para me espiar agora? _

_- Não idiota. Mas a minha mãe sim... Sorte sua que ela não quer acreditar que você estava seduzindo a_ _Rin._ – Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada.

_- Eu? Tentando seduzir aquela menina? Inuyasha... Se me interesso por ela... É apenas para me_ _distrair..._

_- Disso eu já sei. Mas eu só lhe aviso uma coisa... Se estiver pensando em brincar com a Rin... Tire essa idéia_ _da sua cabeça, pois eu não vou permitir!_ – Inuyasha encarou o irmão e virou-se indo em direção a porta de entrada, batendo-a com uma força desnecessária. Sesshoumaru estava sério mordendo o lábio inferior.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ai Kaede que susto!_ – espantou-se ao sair do banheiro e dar de cara com a velha empregada parada na porta. Rin estava enrolada na toalha e estava com outra também enrolada na cabeça. Kaede deu uma risada.

_- Estava ouvindo você cantar daqui. Parece que está muito feliz menina. -_ Rin abriu um grande sorriso e sentou na cama.

_- Pois é Kaede... Eu to tão feliz! Eu to assim... Nas nuvens sabe..._

_- Parece até que falaram palavras bonitas no seu ouvido._ – Rin levantou espantada.

_- Co-como foi que você adivinhou Kaede? –_ perguntou animada, tapando a boca logo em seguida ao notar o que havia falado. Kaede fez cara de curiosa. – _Eu e minha boca grande!_ – e deu um tapa na boca. Ela olhou para Kaede e tentou disfarçar indo até a penteadeira.

_- Não vai me dizer o porquê de toda essa cantoria? Vai esconder de mim menina? –_ perguntou com as mãos na cintura. Ela olhou Kaede pelo espelho e deu um sorrisinho.

_- Não... De você eu não consigo esconder. É que assim... Eu to tendo que bater na minha cara toda hora pra_ _ver se eu to realmente acordada._

_- Aé? E por que Rin-chan?_ – ela deu outro sorrisinho e ficou vermelha.

_- Porque ele me beijou bem aqui ó..._ – ela colocou o dedo na boca e fechou os olhos. Kaede arregalou os olhos.

_- Mas por que você deixou que ele fizesse isso menina?_

_- Ora... Porque ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim..._

_- E você ainda acredita?_

_- Não muito... Eu disse pra ele que ia pensar porque eu tava achando que ele tava debochando de mim. –_ ela empinou o queixo.

_- Não caia na lábia dele Rin-chan! O Sesshoumaru-sama faz muito mal em brincar com você!_ – exclamou irritada. _– Ah, mas se eu não fosse só uma empregada nessa casa... Eu dava uma boa surra nele até pior que a_ _do pai dele!_ – Rin arregalou os olhos.

_- Não Kaede! Não! Olha vem cá... Senta aqui._ – pediu puxando para a cama. – _Por favor... Não fala isso pra_ _ninguém tá?! Por Favor! Ele me pediu pra guardar segredo._ – Kaede balançou a cabeça.

_- Ai menina... Não acredite nele... Ele não pode estar apaixonado por você! Vocês são muito diferentes!_

_- Eu sei! Eu sei que ele é ricaço e eu sou pouca coisa, mas..._

_- Se sabe... Por que acredita nele?_

_- Mas é que eu me senti tão bem naqueles braços fortes... Ai! Olha só... –_ e apontou para o braço. – _Fiquei toda arrepiada só de pensar! Foi um beijo assim sabe... Todo açucarado!_ – Kaede colocou a mão na testa já se desesperando.

_- O Sesshoumaru-sama está te enganando menina..._

_- Que isso, que isso, que isso?! Claro que não minha filha! Você 'tá falando com Rin Nakjima! Ninguém me engana não! Mas ele vai ver só... Deixa comigo... A partir de agora eu vou ficar bem esperta! Se ele estiver gostando realmente de mim... Eu até dou mole pra ele... Mas se eu desconfiar que ele 'tá zoando com a minha cara... Ah minha filha... Ele vai ver só! _

_- Que Kami-sama te proteja menina..._

_- Ah! Não se preocupe Kaede... Kami-sama, meu tiozinho e os meus pais estão sempre me protegendo... Não tem com o que se preocupar! –_ e ela deu uma piscadinha pra Kaede.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Quero falar com você meu filho._ – anunciou Izayoi entrando no quarto.

_- Chegou numa boa hora mãe... Também quero conversar. Mas comece a senhora._ – ela assentiu.

_- Sobre o que falava com aquela menina no jardim? Fico feliz que não tenha brigado com ela_. – ele levantou da poltrona e foi para mais perto de Izayoi.

_- Acho que é melhor que vivemos em paz..._ – disse sério e se encaminhou para a janela, ficando de costas para Izayoi. – _Mas não é sobre ela que quero falar._ – sem que Izayoi visse, Sesshoumaru adquiriu uma expressão divertida. – _E sim da minha vida._ – Izayoi fez cara de confusa.

_- O que quer dizer meu filho? –_ ele fechou a cara e virou-se para ela.

_- Que eu decidi mudar mamãe... _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Sim Kagura... Eu estou preparado para a noite. _– ele estava esparramado em sua cama trajando apenas uma cueca Box azul marinho. Ele havia puxado o telefone e falava com ele apoiado na cama. Sua expressão era de puro divertimento.

_- Tia Izayoi está contentíssima._ – ela falava da outra linha. _– Disse que está decidido em mudar de atitude_ _e também que... Gostaria de se casar comigo. _– Sesshoumaru tampou a boca para que o som da sua risada não fosse percebido pela mulher do outro lado da linha. Ele se conteve.

_- Pois é... Primeiro a gente fica um tempo namorando para nos conhecermos melhor e não ter que enfrentar um divórcio. _

_- Concordo com você._

_- Bom Kagura, então nos veremos à noite para ir ao teatro._ – ele desligou o telefone e desatou a rir.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Todos já estavam reunidos na mesa de jantar para o café da manhã. Sesshoumaru entrou, agora trajando o seu penhoar azul marinho.

- _Desculpem... Estava conversando no telefone com a Kagura._ – pediu sentando-se.

_- Ih... Com aquela nojenta..._ – debochou Rin.

_- Menina!_ – Izayoi irritou-se.

_- Deixa-a mamãe._ – mandou Sesshoumaru. _– Kagura quer ir comigo hoje à noite a estréia da peça e é claro que estão todos convidados._

_- Obrigada querido, irei com vocês._ – anunciou Izayoi.

_- Eu tenho prova amanhã._ – lamentou Sango.

_- Eu prefiro ficar em casa descansando..._ – disse Oyakata.

_- Você também está convidada Rin._ – anunciou Sesshoumaru. Izayoi se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

_- Eu?_ – perguntou espantada.

_- Se quiser ir é claro..._

_- Não é que... Eu nunca fui a um teatro._ – ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

_- Eu acho que você vai gostar... _

_- Mas e você Oyakata-kun?_

_- Também acho que você vá gostar._

_- E o senhor me deixa ir?_

_- Não acho que seja prudente pai._ – disse Inuyasha olhando desconfiado para Sesshoumaru.

_- Eu também acho!_ – sustentou Izayoi.

_- Por que não? Se a levarem... E desde que me prometam que não vão ficar implicando com ela. Por mim tudo bem. – _concluiu Oyakata.

_- Mas ela tem que ser vestida para a ocasião._ – disse Sesshoumaru.

_- Acho isso impossível!_ – insistiu Izayoi.

_- O que usar é o que não falta para Rin. É só ajudá-la Izayoi. – _propôs Oyakata.

_- Não, Não, Não! Não aceito esse compromisso._

_- Não se preocupe papai. Kaede e eu a arrumaremos. Vai ver como ficará linda._ – responsabilizou-se Sango.

_- Nossa Sango-chan... Como você é boazinha comigo._ – disse carinhosamente. _– Mas vem cá..._ – e olhou animada para Oyakata. _– Nesse teatro tem muita gente bonita? _

_- Muitas mulheres bonitas... Isso eu posso garantir... Bem vestidas, penteadas e com jóias magníficas. Você_ _vai adorar. –_ respondeu Sesshoumaru.

_- Eu não vou!_ – revelou Izayoi.

_- Por quê?_ – espantou-se Oyakata.

_- A razão é obvia não acha? _

_- Eu pretendo ir. Conte comigo Sesshoumaru!_ – anunciou Inuyasha.

_- Será um prazer meu irmão._ – sorriu levantando a taça de suco em cerimônia.

_- Ah, mas que legal! Essa noite eu vou sair!_ – empolgou-se Rin.

_- Essa noite vai ser para você como a da Cinderela, Rin._ – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- _Pois é... Às vezes eu acho que eu sou como a Cinderela. Principalmente quando eu sonho com..._ – e olhou para Sesshoumaru ao seu lado. – _Com... Com um garoto que eu conheço, me sinto como a Cinderela e ele_ _vira meu príncipe!_ – e sorriu sonhadora.

_- O bom é que não existe alguém que acabe com esta inocência não é verdade papai_? – sorriu Sesshoumaru debochado. Oyakata o olhava seriamente.

_- Ah! O meu tiozinho vai ficar tão feliz de me ver lá no teatro. Sabe... Ele admirava esse pessoal rico._

_- Você também vai chegar a ser rica Rin._ – disse Sesshoumaru.

_- Eu?! Kami-sama me livre! Eu não quero ser rica e nem pão dura._

_- E por que não?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru desconfiado.

_- Vocês me desculpem, mas... Pra mim toda gente rica é metida e egoísta._ – Sesshoumaru riu. _– Mas é sério... São cheios de coisa muito ruim! Bom... Quer dizer... Nem todos... _– e olhou para Oyakata. Ele sorriu gentilmente. _– O Oyakata-kun não é... E nem a Sango-chan... E o Inuyasha-kun..._

_- Foi isso que te ensinaram? –_ perguntou Izayoi com stress. _– A odiar, a ser orgulhosa e rotular os outros? _

_- E por acaso não é a senhora e a nojenta da Kagura que me tratam sempre com patadas?_ – Izayoi abriu ligeiramente a boca e Sesshoumaru não parava de rir.

_- Olha... Eu acho que com o tempo você vai ser transformada em uma riquinha_. – continuou. Rin revirou os olhos.

_- Olha cara... Dá pra parar de me rogar praga?!_

_- Aposto o que quiser que você vai!_ – disse Sesshoumaru dando duas tapinhas na mesa.

_- Eu aposto que não vou!_ – retrucou virando-se de frente para Sesshoumaru. Ele imitou seus movimentos.

_- Ótimo! Seu papagaio contra... Contra..._ – ele ficou pensativo, mas logo desanimou olhando para Oyakata. _– Kami-sama... Droga... Não tenho nada para apostar. _– disse debochadamente.

_- Bom... Já que você não tem nada pra apostar, então eu aposto o meu papagaio contra você se comportar bem e não ficar grudado na garrafa bebendo... Bebendo... E bebendo. Fechado? –_ Sesshoumaru achou graça.

_- Agora chega menina!_ – reprovou Izayoi.

_- Fechado!_ – assentiu estendendo a mão para ela. Ela retribuiu apertando. – _E por cortesia o Pigmalião serei eu!_ – Rin fez cara de confusa.

_- Pigmalião?! O que é isso?_

_- Foi uma novela em que uma rica e culta mulher teve a missão de transformar um rude homem do povo em uma pessoa de boas maneiras. No final os dois se apaixonaram, apesar do homem do povo ter uma namorada._ – e ele deu uma leve piscadinha para Rin. Ela riu sem graça.

_- Você gosta de falar difícil comigo não é? Mas tá fechado!_ – e levantou a mão para bater na de Sesshoumaru. Ele retribuiu.

_- Você é muito divertida Rin._ – comentou ainda rindo. _– Eu acho que a julguei mal e está parecendo que seremos ótimos amigos._ – finalizou olhando-a nos olhos. Ela já estava vidrada nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Mas para que vai levá-la?_ – irritou-se Kagura, trajando um vestido azul turquesa, longo de alças grossas. Estava sentada na sala de estar e acabou colocando a xícara no pires com uma força desnecessária.

_- É uma guerra entre Sesshoumaru e o pai. Essa menina sempre serve de instrumento. –_ explicou Izayoi.

_- Os dois estão loucos!_ – Sesshoumaru entrou cambaleante e rindo na sala com Inuyasha logo atrás. Os dois trajavam impecáveis smokings.

_- Olá!_ – cumprimentou com a voz embargada. Kagura olhou de rabo de olho para ele, nem um pouco satisfeita. – _Queiram me perdoar, mas acho que bebi demais. –_ anunciou sem parar de rir.

_- É?! Nem tinha reparado..._ – comentou Kagura, debochada.

_- E a nossa convidada de honra?_ – perguntou Sesshoumaru animado.

_- Parece que não terminou de se transformar. Insiste em levá-la conosco?_ –Kagura já estava com a voz levemente alterada.

_- Mas é claro!_ – disse recostando-se na lareira. _– Será a sua primeira apresentação a sociedade japonesa._

_- Vão pensar que é parente sua. –_ retrucou Kagura empinando o queixo. Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada.

_- E daí? Não estou preocupado._ – Kagura fechou a cara, mas logo desatou a rir ao ver uma cambaleante Rin entrar na sala de estar.

_- Olhem! Ai vem ela!_ – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha viraram instantaneamente para a porta. Ela entrou pisando às vezes em falso. Trajava o seu vestido tomara que caia dourado colado ao corpo, que realçava suas curvas, enfeitado com cristais por toda sua extensão e que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com uma fenda do lado esquerdo que ia até metade das coxas. O qual Oyakata havia lhe dado logo que chegara a casa.

_- Já estou pronta!_ – anunciou apoiando por fim em Inuyasha, pois quase caiu de vez. Sesshoumaru a olhou dos pés a cabeça.

_- Você fica mais linda a cada dia... Acredite!_ – disse sorrindo galanteador. Ela riu sem graça.

_- É o cumulo._ – resmungou Kagura.

- _Você me dá a honra de ser a minha acompanhante?!_ – perguntou estendendo o braço. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_- Você voltou a brincar comigo... Sai pra lá sai... Eu nem consigo andar com estes saltos direito... Vamos cair nós dois._ – disse fazendo biquinho.

_- Se soubesse disso nem vinha..._ – reclamou Kagura cruzando os braços.

_- Se não quiser ir não tem problema... –_ e ele olhou para Inuyasha, o qual olhava boquiaberto para Rin. Sesshoumaru deu duas tapinhas no queixo do irmão. – _Digo o mesmo para você Inuyasha. Vou sozinho com a Rin!_ – anunciou pegando Rin pelo braço e enlaçando-a no seu.

_- Ah! Mas é claro que eu vou Sesshoumaru!_ – impôs Kagura caminhando decidida até eles. – _E se alguém tem que ir de braço dado com você sou eu!_ – e puxou Sesshoumaru para perto, fazendo com que soltasse Rin.

_- Quanto a isso não há problema._ – pronunciou Inuyasha indo até Rin. – _Eu vou com a Rin! _

_- É!_ – afirmou Rin olhando de rabo de olho para Sesshoumaru. – _Com você a coisa muda de figura!_ –enlaçou o seu braço no de Inuyasha e empinou o queixo. Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado.

_- Então vamos!_ – disse andando com Kagura para fora da sala. Izayoi olhava tudo boquiaberta.

_- Olha Inuyasha-kun... Vai devagar 'tá... Porque eu não me garanto com este salto não..._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele entrou no camarote com um grande sorriso no rosto e uma caixinha em mãos.

_- Aqui está Rin-chan... Bombons pra você._ –disse galanteador sentando ao seu lado.

_- Ah Sesshoumaru!_ – ela exclamou com um gritinho.

_- Xiiiiiu! Silêncio sua mal educada! –_ reprovou Kagura. _– E você Sesshoumaru?! Como ousa sair do camarote no meio do espetáculo? As pessoas percebem! _– reclamou em cochichos. – _E você perderá a melhor parte._ – ele continuava a rir vendo a reação da menina.

_- Não me importo._ – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

A atriz da peça deu um berro e Rin gritou junto com a mesma em susto. Muitas cabeças viraram em direção ao camarote dos Taishou.

_- Ai que susto! –_ exclamou.

_- Cale a boca infeliz!_ – exclamou Kagura, envergonhada pelos olhares.

_- Ah! Me deixa sua chata! –_ Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada. A atriz deu outro berro e Rin gritou novamente.

_- Ai que mulher escandalosa!_ – exclamou com a mão no peito. Kagura tampou o rosto com as duas mãos.

_- Acalme-se Rin-chan, é só um teatro. –_ acalmou Inuyasha, o qual reprimia o irmão com o olhar, pois ele não parava de rir. As pessoas da alta sociedade da platéia começaram a cochichar. A atriz dessa vez pegou um vaso no cenário e tacou no chão. Rin deu um escandaloso berro.

_- Cale a boca sua mulambenta!_ – foi a vez de Kagura se altear.

_- Ah não! Agora chega! Eu já suportei de mais essa mulher me xingando!_ – gritou levantando-se da cadeira e partindo para cima de Kagura. _– Vem aqui sua nojenta que eu vou acabar com a sua raça!_ – gritou pegando Kagura pelos cabelos. Inuyasha foi rápido e agarrou Rin pela cintura girando-a no ar, Sesshoumaru havia se afastado ao ver o que Rin ia fazer e estava caindo na gargalhada. As pessoas da platéia levantaram assustadas e começavam a se encaminhar para fora do teatro. Kagura estava em pé, encostada na parede do camarote, com os olhos mais vermelhos que o normal e passava a mão pela cabeça se contendo.

_- A culpa é toda sua Sesshoumaru!_ – disse raivosamente, em tom baixo, tentando se conter.

_- Eu só a trouxe para ela poder se divertir, eu lá ia saber que ela não consegue se comportar em locais públicos..._ – defendeu-se sem conseguir parar de rir.

_- Vai dizer que você não tinha percebido o quanto essa garota é BURRA!_

_- BURRA É A SUA MÃE SUA VACA!_ – gritou indo para cima de Kagura novamente. Inuyasha já estava atento e a segurava pela cintura. Kagura havia perdido o autocontrole.

_- SE NÃO VIEREM COMIGO EU VOU EMBORA AGORA MESMO!_ – gritou, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida ao constatar o que havia feito. Olhou sem graça para o restante da platéia e sorriu. _– SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!_ – gritou empurrando Sesshoumaru.

_- Nossa... –_ disse sem parar de rir. _– Melhor você ir atrás dela... Eu cuido da Rin._ – Inuyasha olhou desconfiado para ele. – _Rápido cara!_ – e Inuyasha caminhou rapidamente para fora do camarote. Sesshoumaru não conseguia para de rir. _– Vamos Rin, é melhor irmos andando._ – anunciou pegando-a pela mão e a levando para fora do camarote. Eles andaram um pouco e avistaram Kagura, Inuyasha e uma mulher elegante de vestido vermelho, parada ao lado de Kagura, consolando-a, pois Kagura encontrava-se aos prantos.

_- Mas que escândalo é esse Sesshoumaru-sama?_ – começou a mulher. – _Quem é esta mulher? Nunca a tinha visto antes._

_- Ah Hikaru-sama. Essa é a minha prima Rin._ – apresentou Sesshoumaru. Kagura afastou o lenço dos olhos e abriu a boca em espanto. – _É filha de um primo do meu pai._ – Rin olhou confusa para Sesshoumaru. – _Ela viveu muito tempo em uma fazenda, por isso é muito excêntrica._ – disse sorrindo. – _Peço mil desculpas para os conhecidos. Bom Hikaru-sama, vamos indo._ – anunciou fazendo uma leve reverencia e puxando Rin pela mão.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- ISSO É CUMULO!_ – desabafou Kagura ao chegaram ao estacionamento. _– EM VEZ DE DIZER QUE ELA ERA UMA EMPREGADA, FOI DIZER QUE ELA ERA DA FAMÍLIA, SESSHOUMARU!_

_- E DAÍ SUA NOJENTA?! O QUE TEM DEMAIS EM SER EMPREGADA?! É MELHOR SER UMA EMPREGADA DO QUE SER UMA MAL CRIADA COMO VOCÊ!_ – Sesshoumaru desatou a rir. Inuyasha permanecia impaciente.

_- Essa noite vai ser inesquecível! –_ concluiu Sesshoumaru, empolgadamente.

_- Nunca pensei que você fosse me expor a tanto Sesshoumaru!_ – desabafou Kagura voltando a chorar. Sesshoumaru estava em crise de riso.

_- Não se preocupe. Você vai esquecer isso rápido._

_- NÃO VOU ESQUECER NUNCA SESSHOUMARU! E TUDO POR TRAZER ESSA MULAMBENTA PRA SE DIVERTIR!_

_- VOCÊ TÁ ME PROVOCANDO! E NÃO PROCURA NÃO PORQUE VOCÊ VAI ACHAR! _- começou Rin visivelmente irritada.

_- AH É?!_ – gritou Kagura avançando em Rin. Inuyasha a segurou e Sesshoumaru segurou Rin, pois a mesma já iria retribuir a atitude de Kagura. _– ME SOLTA!_ – mandou se desvencilhando dos braços de Inuyasha. – _É melhor eu me calar!_ – disse mais calmamente.

_- Ai... É melhor eu me calar!_ – imitou Rin, debochadamente. – _É melhor você falar logo tudo que você pensa de mim! Fala logo vai! Aproveita! Ou você tá com medinho?!_ – provocou Rin. Kagura assumiu um tom vermelho escarlate nos olhos.

_- SUA SUJA! IMUNDA!_ – gritou indo pra cima da menina. Dessa vez Inuyasha não teve como segurar a prima e Sesshoumaru não fez o mínimo de esforço para o mesmo. As duas caíram no chão.

_- Ela vai matá-la Sesshoumaru!_ – desesperou-se Inuyasha.

_- Matá-la?! Olha bem Inuyasha, a Rin não tá se saindo mal!_ – concluiu em gargalhada ao ver Rin arranhando a cara de Kagura.

_- Me ajude Sesshoumaru!_ – mandou pegando Kagura pelas costas, mas Rin não se continha e continuava batendo em Kagura. – _SESSHOUMARU, SEGURE-A! ELA NÃO VAI PARAR!_ – gritou desesperado ao ver Kagura batendo os pés e Rin puxando os cabelos da youkai. Sesshoumaru desencostou do carro, sem parar de rir, e pegou Rin no colo levando-a para longe.

- _ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!_ – começou Kagura.

_- Deixem de escândalos e vamos entrar do no carro!_ – mandou Inuyasha.

_- Eu não vou a lugar algum com essa suja!_

_- Olha só... Olha só! Ela continua me provocando! –_ disse raivosamente tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

_- Mas a Rin tem que ir conosco... Não podemos deixá-la aqui._ – concluiu Sesshoumaru, divertido.

_- EU VOU SOZINHA! OU MANDA ELA NUM TÁXI OU QUEM VAI NUM TÁXI SOU EU! –_ Sesshoumaru deu um tchauzinho de leve para Kagura. Ela arregalou os olhos. Rin viu a atitude de Sesshoumaru e se pôs a rir.

_- Olha só ela primo... Vê se pode... Não liga pra ela não!_ – debochou Rin, rindo com vontade. Sesshoumaru continuava a rir.

_- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR SESSHOUMARU! OS DOIS VÃO ME PAGAR!_ – Rin deu de língua pra ela. – _SAI DA FRENTE!_ – empurrou Inuyasha para o lado e se pôs a caminhar em passos duros para fora do estacionamento.

_- Vá com ela Inuyasha, melhor levá-la para casa, se eu for ela vai me matar!_ – Inuyasha olhou raivosamente para o irmão e se virou decidido para fora do estacionamento.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Que humilhação!_ – lamentava Kagura aos prontos.

_- Você sabe que quando o Sesshoumaru bebe, ele perde a compostura. E esta noite a Rin foi vítima dele!_

_- Vítima o caramba! Ela aceita tudo dele porque é conveniente!_ – continuou Kagura escandalosamente, o taxista se assustou. _– Ela se faz de sonsa pra aproveitar!_

_- Ela é uma pobre coitada!_ – defendia Inuyasha.

_- Ela é uma intrusa! Aproveitadora!_ – Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de impaciência. – _Que não está disposta a perder a mordomia que o tio Oyakata dá a ela! Mas o que ela fez... Ah Inuyasha... Eu não vou perdoar! E que ela tome muito cuidado comigo! Porque no momento em que ela menos estiver esperando ela me PAGA! E COM SANGUE! _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele sentiu um cheiro de lágrimas e olhou para o banco do carona. Ela estava enxugando levemente sua face com as mãos.

_- Por que está chorando Rin?_ – perguntou confuso.

_- Eu sei que eu sou burra e que eu sou mal educada, mas é que... É que eu não tenho culpa._ – desabafou caindo em lágrimas. Ele ficou um pouco confuso com a inesperada emoção da menina, mas tentou entender. Respirou fundo e parou o carro no acostamento. Adquirindo uma expressão séria, virou-se para ela.

_- Não é sua culpa. Os culpados somos nós. –_ ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a confirmação, então resolveu colocar tudo para fora.

_- O problema é que você é muito rico e fazem as suas vontades. É muito convencido e acha que merece tudo. Até mesmo pisar nas pessoas._ – ele respirou fundo e colocou-se para frente encostando-se ao volante.

_- Talvez agora você esteja me mostrando que isso realmente é verdade... Mas já é muito tarde Rin._

_- Tarde pra que?_ – ele voltou a encostar-se ao banco e a encarou.

_- Pra nada Rin. Pra nada._ – e deu um leve sorriso de lado. Ele olhou para fora da janela e avistou um parque, já estava escuro, mas estava bonito_. – Não quer dar um passeio Rin? –_ ela arqueou a sobrancelha olhando em direção ao parque.

_- Acho que já tá muito tarde e não é perigoso?_ – ele riu pelo nariz.

_- Não tenha medo! Se esqueceu que está acompanhada por um youkai?_ – ela deu um sorrisinho e assentiu com a cabeça.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Você chegou cedo menina._ – concluiu a youkai de cabelos brancos. Kagura andava raivosamente pela sala. _– O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou ao analisá-la. Kagura colocou a mão por dentro do decote e tirou de lá um saquinho roxo, tacando-o no chão.

_- Aqui está a porcaria do seu amuleto! Não serve pra nada! VOCÊ É UMA CHARLATÃ!_ – Kanna abaixou-se para pegar o saquinho.

_- Mas o que aconteceu menina?! O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? _– Kagura passou as mãos em seus cabelos e sentou-se.

_- Sabe o que Sesshoumaru Taishou acaba de fazer comigo? Ele me HUMILHOU! Me fez passar a pior vergonha da minha vida! Me desprezou na frente de todos por aquela garota desprezível morta de fome! _

_- Menina eu..._ – lamentou Kanna caminhando para perto de Kagura.

_- NÃO ME TOQUE! VOCÊ É IGUAL A ELA! UMA MORTA DE FOME! –_ Kanna arregalou os olhos ofendida. - _MALDITA HORA QUE AQUELA SUJA FOI PARA A CASA DOS TAISHOU! MALDITA!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Estavam sentados no baquinho do parque e olhavam o show de luzes do belo chafariz.

_- Já parou de chorar?_ – perguntou carinhosamente olhando para Rin.

_- Já sim. _

_- Então vamos falar de coisas mais animadas. _

_- Como o que?_

_- Bom... – começou pensativo. – Gostaria de aprender a ser uma mulher fina e elegante?_

_- Tá debochando de mim é?_ – reprimiu com um biquinho. _– Mas é lógico que eu gostaria de ser assim._

_- Eu posso te ensinar a ser assim._

_- Você?_ – perguntou alegremente.

_- Sim, mas com uma condição..._

_- O que? Fala! Fala! _

_- Terá que ser um segredo entre nós dois._

_- Ah... Outro segredo? Que coisa chata! _

_- É... Outro segredo. _

_- Mas nem o Oyakata-kun?_

_- Ele muito menos!_

_- Ai... É que eu não gosto de contar mentira pro Oyakata-kun._

_- Mas eu quero fazer uma surpresa!_

_- Como assim?_

_- Preste atenção! Eu quero que um dia, de repente, você impressione a todos. Aparecendo como uma menina culta e elegante. Meu pai ficaria muito feliz com a sua mudança, para ele a mudança seria muito mais importante do que para os outros._

_- Ah tá! Então só por isso que vai me ajudar é?!_ – disse envergonhada. Ele deu um sorriso sedutor.

_- E por que mais eu ajudaria? –_ perguntou ainda com um sorriso sedutor.

_- Ah é que... É que... Como você disse que gosta de mim né... –_ concluiu completamente ruborizada.

_- Ah... Por isso também. Eu gosto de você. E iria gostar mais se você aprendesse a se comportar, se educasse._

_- Tá bom... Tá bom... Mas quando que você vai me ensinar? Eu quero aprender rapidinho! _

_- Tem que ser aos poucos. Um dia uma coisa, em outro dia outra. Até você chegar a aprender tudo direitinho e não se expor ao ridículo como fez hoje._

_- Ai nem me lembra... –_ disse tapando os olhos e abriu um sorrisinho. _– Você quer que eu seja igual à Kagura é?!_

_- Mais ou menos, não em tudo..._

_- Ai... Mas vai ser difícil não é?_

_- Não vai ser se você praticar... E você vai ter que fazer as coisas como eu mandar. Que tal começarmos amanhã?_

_- Por mim tá beleza! _

_- Quem sabe você já não está pronta quando eu for me casar com a Kagura..._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu acho que exagerei..._ – concluiu nervosamente, caminhando por toda a extensão do quarto. – _Eu não posso brigar com o Sesshoumaru! A minha meta é casar com ele! E casarei!_ – concluiu saindo decidida do quarto, já trajando sua camisola. – _Kanna! Kanna!_ – a youkai de feições jovem veio correndo até a sala.

_- Sim, menina?! _

_- Me entregue o amuleto!_

_- Mas você disse que não servia para nada!_

_- Eu vou te dar uma última oportunidade! Reze para os seus espíritos para que esse amuleto conceda o que eu quero! Porque se não for assim Kanna... Coitada de você! Coitada de você!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ca-casar com a Kagura?! Por que você quer casar com ela?_

_- A minha mãe ficaria muito satisfeita com isso._

_- Mas eu... Eu... _– começou atordoada.

_- Você o que? –_ perguntou em tom maroto.

_- Eu vou ter que ficar vendo você se casar com aquela perua nojenta?_ – ele riu marotamente. _– Mas... Mas como vai casar com outra se você gosta de mim?_ – ele fechou o sorriso.

_- Gosto, mas a minha mãe nunca aceitaria que eu me casasse com você._ – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a revelação de Sesshoumaru.

_- Então, eu não quero aprender mais nada com você já que vai se casar com a Kagura!_

_- O que tem a Kagura em particular?_

_- O que tem a Kagura?! Ah! Me poupe Sesshoumaru! Ela não gosta de mim!_

_- E o que isso tem a ver?_ – ela respirou fundo contendo as lágrimas.

_- É melhor eu continuar burra como eu sou._

_- Bom... Você quem sabe... Estou propondo uma coisa que vai ser melhor para você, se não aceitar, vai acontecer como nesta noite._

_- Eu nunca mais vou sair com vocês! _

_- Talvez conosco não. Mas você vai ter que sair com alguém._

_- O Oyakata-kun não tem vergonha de sair comigo!_

_- Meu pai não poderá sair sempre com você._

_- Não tem problema... Eu fico em casa com os meus periquitos, com o meu..._ – e olhou pra ele. _– com o meu Sesshy..._

_- Ah sim! Com o seu zoológico._

_- Isso mesmo! Eles não me xingam, não me dizem coisas ruins e gostam de mim de verdade!_

_- Isso não vai bastar para você Rin. Chegará um dia que sentirá novas inquietações e vai querer_ _recuperar o tempo perdido._ – ela deixou uma lágrima cair e a enxugou rapidamente.

_- Quero ir embora daqui! –_ ele olhou calmamente no relógio e se levantou.

_- Realmente já é tarde. Vamos._ – e pegou em sua mão. Ela desvencilhou brutamente.

_- Não precisa me dar a mão._

_- Pensei que tivesse medo._

_- Não tenho medo de nada!_ – e saiu pisando duro. Ele ficou parado olhando-a caminhar e abriu um sorriso maroto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Será que dá pra subir sem fazer barulho?!_ – disse em tom baixo, olhando-a subir raivosamente as escadas da mansão Taishou.

_- Você já me disse isso!_ – disse imitando o tom.

_- Até amanhã Rin._ – despediu-se carinhosamente.

_- Até, seu... Seu inútil! –_ virou-se e se pôs a subir. Ele passou a mão pela testa, pesadamente.

_- Satisfeito com a sua obra irmãozinho? –_ ele olhou para o lado e o viu parado na porta da sala de estar. Seu smoking já estava aberto, sem a gravata e seus cabelos já estavam ligeiramente desalinhados. – _Você humilhou esta pobre menina esta noite! _

_- Eu sei Inuyasha... Eu sei._ – concluiu desanimado.

_- Você levou a Rin para o teatro apenas para debochar dela! Para se vingar do papai! Ou vai negar isso?_ – acusou raivosamente. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e sentou-se na escada.

_- Não... Eu não vou negar. É a verdade..._

_- Você perdeu seus sentimentos de bondade, de compreensão pelo próximo Sesshoumaru! _

_- Não pense que estou satisfeito com o que fiz!_

_- Ah não?! Você necessita de mais vingança?! Ou vai me dizer que se arrependeu?_ – perguntou debochadamente.

_- Sim Inuyasha... Estou arrependido. Ao olhá-la subir chorando, me deu vontade de correr atrás dela e pedir perdão._ – Inuyasha não entendeu nada.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Kanna entrou no quarto sorrateiramente, com a bandeja de café em mãos.

_- Acordou cedo menina Kagura._

_- Kanna?!_

_- Sim._

_- Você entende mesmo de bruxaria?_

_- Bastante... Bastante._

_- Eu quero alguma coisa mais eficiente do que esse inútil amuleto! Eu quero o Sesshoumaru!_

_- Menina... Existem outras coisas, mas..._

_- Então faça! Faça qualquer coisa! _

_- Você está muito apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru-sama..._

_- Sim... Apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru e ainda mais apaixonada pela fortuna dos Taishou!_

_- Eu vou preparar algo ainda mais eficiente que vai te dar o coração do seu homem!_

_- Em quanto tempo Kanna?_

_- Antes de quatro luas, seu homem dirá que a ama! Que quer casar com você! Mas para isso... Você terá que me trazer um lenço que ele tenha passado pelos olhos._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- E eu a tirei rapidamente, pelo braço, do camarote. Esquecemos a caixa de bombom lá não foi Rin? –_ contava Sesshoumaru sentado a mesa da sala de jantar. Oyakata ria divertidamente.

_- Isso tudo é verdade Rin-chan?_

_- É sim Oyakata-kun._

_- Pobre Kagura... – _lamentou Izayoi. Rin respirou fundo, desanimada.

_- Eu sei que eu dei mancada de novo, mas..._

_- Você se desculpou com ela não foi?_ – perguntou Izayoi.

_- Não como deveria. –_ confessou Sesshoumaru. – _Mas é justo que você peça desculpas para a mulher que será minha esposa. _– todos sentados a mesa arregalaram os olhos em espanto.

- _Tua esposa?_ – perguntou Oyakata, confuso.

_- Não me diga que está pretendendo casar com a Kagura?!_ – indignou-se Sango.

_- Ué?! Todos não querem que eu tenha juízo?! Que eu forme uma família?! Não vejo ninguém melhor para me casar do que com a Kagura._ – explicou calmamente. – _É possível que eu me case com ela... _

_- ISSO NÃO!_ – gritou Rin alterada, levantando-se brutamente da mesa. – _Você não vai se casar com a nojenta da Kagura! _

_**To be continued...**_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Coment's da Autora**

_Oi gente! :D *completamente envergonhada*_

_Peço mil perdões as minhas queridas e aos meus queridos leitores!_

_Eu sumi por um bom tempo não é?! Pois é... Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. :/_

_Primeiro foi a reta final do terceiro ano, pré-vestibular e vestibular! Eu praticamente enlouqueci! :D IOUEUIOEOIUEIOU'_

_E fora que com essa loucura ainda tive uma bela de uma tendinite, e como que eu ia digitar minha linda fic??????? T.T não tinha como... Eu fiquei muito mal por ter que parar e tals... Mas agora com as Férias e com a melhora da minha tendinite eu pretendo voltar com tudo galera! o/_

_E olha que eu escrevi esse MEGA capítulo em 2 dias *-* o/ *e volta a tendinite* OIUEIUOEIOUEUIO' mas se Deus quiser ela não vai voltar ... Não posso deixar meus leitores na mão novamente! o//_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**Jessicalpc:**

AHÁ! Eu sou mesmo muito má! Parei nessa parte e deixei você esse tempo todo esperando :/

*leva uma ovada* OIUEUIOEOUI'

Mas foi mal... Não vou deixar mais vcs na mão assim o/

ÔÔÔ Rin sortuda *-*

:*

**LuuH-Chan****:**

Mas esse é o tchã! Será o que o Sesshy é sincero ou não? oO

Ainda pretendo deixar esse clima por um bom tempo... Nesse capítulo dá pra notar bastante isso né?!

Vou deixar a cargo de vcs de tirarem suas conclusões ^^ MUAHAHAHA' (':

Ele é mal (6666666... IUOEOIUEIUEIOU'

:*

**Inoue Taisho****:**

Sim... Ele vai ter essa coragem... Ele é um ser sem coração :/ IOUEUIOEIU'

Aiiin Brigada Inoue-chan *intimidade* você sempre me anima *-* o//

Beijooos :*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

_COMENTEM PESSOAL!__ E Aguardem as próximas emoções de __Brinquedinho de Luxo__! o/_ **:D**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Brinquedinho de Luxo**

_Capítulo VII_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×**

_- Você já percebeu Oyakata? Essa garota já está se sentindo com o direito de opinar em nossas vidas! De mandar em nós! –_ revoltou-se Izayoi.

_- Ela deve ter seus motivos para se opor. –_ defendeu Oyakata.

_- Também não gosto da ideia._ – sustentou Sango.

_- Então vamos Rin... Diga... Por que não quer que ele se case com a Kagura?_ – debochou Izayoi.

_- Também não vou dizer nada agora._ – emburrou, cruzando os braços.

_- Diga, não tenha medo._ – acalmou Oyakata.

_- É que..._

_- Não gosta da Kagura não é? – _continuou Oyakata

_- Pra falar a verdade não... Aquela perua é um nojo!_ – Oyakata riu pelo nariz.

_- Pois é... Pelo jeito, nesta casa, a Kagura só agrada mesmo a Izayoi. E pelo que vejo, agora também agrada_ _ao Sesshoumaru._ – Oyakata tinha um tom debochado.

_- Ela é uma boa moça. É fina, educada e de bons modos!_ – defendeu Izayoi.

_- Nem tanto..._ – começou Rin. _– Se fosse assim não ficava me irritando, me chamando de suja, molambenta, ou sei lá que palavras que saem da boca suja daquela mulher!_

_- Já chega Rin!_ – mandou Izayoi dando uma tapa na mesa.

_- Não chega nada... A senhora tinha que ver ela no teatro! Me provocava tanto que tive que me descontrolar! –_ Izayoi abriu a boca em espanto.

_- O que você fez?_

_- Você bateu na Kagura? –_ deduziu Sango.

_- É isso ai! Dei uns bons sopapos na cara dela!_ – disse rindo. Todos, menos Izayoi, riram junto. _– Se não separam, ela ia ficar toda machucada! –_ gabou-se.

_- Mas Rin, ela é uma youkai! –_ lembrou Sango.

_- E o que é que tem? _

_- Você é bem corajosa._ – elogiou.

_- É pra ela aprender a não mexer mais comigo! E se ela continuar não vai me custar nada dar outros tapas nela!_ – Izayoi estava perplexa.

_- É realmente verdade o que ela está falando?_ – perguntou olhando de Sesshoumaru para Inuyasha.

_- É verdade sim, mãe._ – confirmou Inuyasha. Izayoi colocou a mão no peito em desespero.

_- E ela está bem?_

_- Claro que está bem, não se esqueça que ela é uma youkai._

_- Mas Rin, você não gostar da Kagura não quer dizer que eu não possa me casar com ela... –_ voltou Sesshoumaru.

_- Não, não e não!_ – insistia Rin. _– A Kagura não gosta de ninguém e também não vai gostar de você!_

_- Ela gosta de mim, até de mais._ – Rin revirou os olhos em deboche.

_- É claro que gosta._ – sustentou Izayoi. _– O sonho dela sempre foi casar com o Sesshoumaru._

_- E me casarei._ – Rin olhou ofendida para Sesshoumaru, levantou-se com brutalidade e saiu da sala de jantar com os olhos cheio d'água. Oyakata levantou junto e acompanhou, com o olhar, ela sair pela porta dos fundos.

_- É muito estranha a reação dessa menina._ – desconfiou Izayoi.

_- Não há nada de estranho, mãe._ - defendeu Sesshoumaru. – _A Kagura não gosta dela e ela não gosta da Kagura, isso é tudo._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Kaede acabara de voltar do mercado e soube por Ayame da confusão, pondo-se a ir atrás da Rin. Ela a avistou agachada ao lado do cercadinho, acariciando os seus gatos e chorando descontroladamente.

_- O que houve com você Rin-chan?_ – perguntou preocupada.

_- Ai Kaede... Ele tá acertando os ponteiros com a Kagura..._ – desabafou em soluços.

_- Mas ele não tinha nada com você, menina._

_- Mas ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim!_

_- Eu disse para você não acreditar!_

_- Eu não tinha como não acreditar... Eu to tão apaixonada por ele! O que eu posso fazer?!_

_- Ai Rin-chan..._

_- Eu to com tanta raiva Kaede! Tanta raiva que a minha vontade é de arranhar a cara dele todinha!_

_- Rin-chan... Você realmente se apaixonou. Eu te avisei tanto para não deixar isso acontecer..._

_- E ele não dá a mínima pra mim... Eu não tenho valor nenhum pra ele... Nenhum..._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Está mesmo falando sério, filho?_ – perguntou Izayoi sentada elegantemente no sofá do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava em pé ao lado na cama, com as mãos nos bolsos.

_- Eu já disse mãe. Quero me casar, trabalhar..._

_- E a Kagura já sabe disso?_

_- Não. Ainda quero analisar se ela é realmente a candidata que me convém como esposa._

_- Ela deve estar muito aborrecida com você pelo o que aconteceu ontem. Talvez já tenha perdido o_ _interesse em você. –_ Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

_- Não tem problema, eu caso com outra. _– disse secamente.

_- Não, não. Tem que ser com a Kagura._ – ele revirou os olhos. Batidas foram dadas na porta.

_- Izayoi-sama! A senhora está ai? –_ perguntou Ayame.

_- Sim, estou._

_- A Kagura-sama quer falar no telefone com a senhora._

_- Ah sim! Estou indo!_ – disse levantando-se e passando por Sesshoumaru.

_- Não conte nada ainda. Deixe eu me decidir e contarei pessoalmente a ela._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Um dia essa molambenta vai me pagar tia Izayoi! _– ela estava descontrolada de raiva.

_- Você jura que ela não te machucou Kagura?_

_- Claro que não, tia!_

_- Imagino que esteja aborrecida com o Sesshoumaru._

_- Sim, estou! Ele é o culpado por isso ter acontecido, pois cismou de levá-la ao teatro!_

_- Foi exatamente o que disse._

_- Eu estava decidida a não dirigir a palavra a ele, mas eu pensei bem e conclui que não seria conveniente_ _para os nossos planos._

_- Além do mais compreenda que ele só faz isso para se vingar desta menina e do Oyakata que quer_ _provocá-lo._

_- Passarei por cima do que o Sesshoumaru fez, mas quanto a essa morta de fome, tiraremos ela da_ _mansão de qualquer maneira!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Rin-chan! Você tem visitas! _– disse Kaede com um homem de rabo de cavalo logo atrás de si.

_- Eu não acredito! MIROKU! _– exclamou empolgada, pulando no pescoço do amigo. _– Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você!_

_- Eu também estava Rin-chan! – _Kaede riu feliz e se retirou.

_- Ah tá bom... Duvido!_

_- Eu juro! O problema é que eu estava esperando você passar lá no bairro pra me visitar!_

_- Para de mentira... _– disse debochada. _– Mas pra falar a verdade eu já tava a fim de ir, mas têm acontecido tantas coisas ultimamente que não tem dado tempo de passar lá no bairro. _– confessou com um biquinho. – _Mas me diz, como é que você tá?_

_- Ah! Eu to trabalhando muito com umas obras ai, tem aparecido bastante trabalho._

_- Ah que ótimo ouvir isso! E a Kyoko? E a Mizuzu-san? _

_- Estão loucas pra te ver!_ – disse encantado, olhando para Rin.

_- Ai como eu sou ingrata! –_ exclamou envergonhada.

_- Que nada Rin-chan! –_ disse desviando o olhar de Rin e admirando a mansão. _– E então, como está o trabalho de empregada aqui?_

_- Que nada menino... Deixa eu te contar... –_ chamou puxando-o pela mão e sentando no banquinho do jardim.

_- Eu não sou empregada aqui. Eu sou como... Como a sobrinha do dono dessa casa!_

_- Como é que é?_

_- O Oyakata-kun lembra? Aquele senhor que foi me buscar naquele dia?! Ele me trata como uma sobrinha, uma filha, melhor dizendo!_

_- É mesmo Rin-chan?!_ – perguntou espantado. – _E como é a vida sendo uma riquinha então?!_

_- Ah... Não são lá grandes coisas não, têm acontecido tantas coisas ruins comigo..._

_- Ruins? O que está acontecendo Rin-chan?_

_- Ai Miroku... Pra você eu posso contar... É que assim... Eu to apaixonada por um homem que tá fazendo_ _hora com a minha cara!_ – Miroku arregalou os olhos.

_- Co-como assim? Apaixonada? Não Rin você não pode..._ – disse nervosamente. – _Quer-Quer dizer... Quem é ele?_

_- É um dos filhos do Oyakata-kun..._ – disse sonhadoramente. _– Eu to caidinha de amor por ele._ – Miroku olhava tristemente para Rin. – _E também, aqui me tratam com tanta grosseria..._

_- Volta pra casa Rin-chan..._

_- Eu bem que tinha vontade sabe... De morar na minha casinha de novo... Tentar arranjar um emprego..._

_- E por que não faz isso?_

_- Por causa do Oyakata-kun! Eu fico com vergonha de ser tão mal agradecida e largar ele assim... Mas não fica assim não tá... _– disse acariciando a sua face ao ver o semblante triste do amigo. –_ Daqui a pouco eu apareço lá no bairro e fico pra sempre! _– ele respirou fundo e deu um sorriso triste.

_- Eu tenho que ir agora Rin-chan... _– anunciou levantando-se, ela acompanhou seus movimentos.

_- Aparece quando quiser tá amigo? _– ele a olhou tristemente e fez que sim com a cabeça.

_- E vê se você aparece por lá, nem que seja pra uma rápida visita. _

_- Pode deixar comigo! _– disse dando um forte abraço em Miroku. Ele deu um sorriso fraco e se virou para ir embora. Caminhou até a passagem pelo lado da mansão que dava caminho para o portão principal, olhou-a pela última vez e deu um leve aceno, abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando o mais rápido que podia_. "Ela está apaixonada... apaixonada...". _Ele não podia acreditar. Andava pensativo até que trombou em algo.

_- Ah! Caramba senhorita, me desculpe! _– assustou-se, segurando com força a morena a sua frente para não deixá-la cair. Ela tinha acabado de sair do carro.

_- Quem... Quem é você? _– perguntou confusa.

_- Sou amigo da Rin-chan. – _revelou soltando-a devagar. – _Sabe quem é não é?!_

_- Claro que sei. Você a encontrou? – _perguntou interessada.

_- Encontrei sim, senhorita. _– disse tristemente.

_- Você brigou com ela? _– ele levantou os olhos. – _Está com uma cara estranha... Está triste? Você... Você é namorado dela? _– perguntou curiosa.

_- Namorado?! –_ ele riu de leve. – _Que isso senhorita... Ela já está apaixonada por outro._ – disse desfazendo o sorriso.

_- Eu... Eu imagino por quem._ – disse sem graça. Ele levantou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_- Com licença senhorita, me perdoe, mas tenho que ir. –_ disse fazendo uma leve reverencia e foi caminhando até o portão. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Sango o admirou até que cruzasse o portão principal.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Imaginei que estivesse aqui, Inuyasha. –_ disse, fechando a porta do escritório.

_- Ah, Sango..._ – cumprimentou desanimado.

_- Mais um triste? Será que é pela mesma causa?!_ – ele se ajeitou na cadeira e se debruçou na mesa.

_- Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa, já não suporto mais!_

_- O que houve Inuyasha?! –_ perguntou já se preocupando e sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

_- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado pela Rin! Pronto falei! –_ disse recostando-se na cadeira.

_- Ah meu irmão... Que bonitinho!_ – comemorou. Ele fez uma careta. – _Ma você sabe né... Terá que disputar com o Sesshoumaru. _

_- Feh! Para ele isso não passa de uma brincadeira e vai se cansar. Mas pra mim é uma coisa muito séria!_

_- Brincadeira?!_ – ela perguntou pensativa. – _É... É possível que ele esteja realmente brincando com ela. Mas não me espantaria em nada se a brincadeira acabasse se transformando em amor de verdade._ – disse com convicção.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

Ele fechou a porta do escritório e se dirigiu as escadas. Ela virou junto com ele e parou.

_- Rin... – _disse com um sorriso.

_- Inuyasha-kun, eu... Eu não tinha te visto. _– disse ruborizada.

_- Rin-chan, sobre o que aconteceu hoje no café da manhã... Eu pude perceber o que sente pelo meu irmão. – _ela levantou a cabeça e voltou a abaixá-la. – _Rin... Por favor, não caia nos encantos dele! Ele só quer brincar com você! _– ela virou a cabeça para o lado, sem olhá-lo. _– Não acredita não é?! –_ ela levantou os olhos e revelou seu semblante cheio de lágrimas. Fez como se fosse falar alguma coisa, respirou fundo e subiu correndo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Pode entrar. –_ disse ao ouvir batidas na porta.

_- A sua roupa Sesshoumaru-sama. _

_- Deixe ali dentro Kaede e me deixe sozinho._ – mandou indicando o guarda-roupa.

_- Sim senhor._ – afirmou indo até o local indicado.

_- E a menina?_ – perguntou sentando-se na cama.

_- A Rin-chan? Está tomando banho, senhor._ – ele riu pelo nariz.

_- E a raiva dela já passou? _

_- Acho que não. –_ disse fechando o armário. _– Sesshoumaru-sama, deixe-a em paz. Não a prejudique, por favor. _- ele respirou fundo.

_- Isso era tudo Kaede. Pode se retirar. –_ disse friamente se jogando na cama e pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ela saiu do quarto, desanimada pela pouca atenção que ele havia lhe dado, e ele ficou pensativo olhando para o teto. _"A Rin-chan? Está tomando banho, senhor."_ Ele abriu um belo sorriso maroto e levantou decidido. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e olhou pelo corredor. Não havia ninguém. Ele sorriu e se dirigiu até a porta do quarto de Rin, olhou mais uma vez pelo corredor e entrou. Olhou pelo quarto e notou que ela ainda estava no banheiro, fechou a porta e resolveu esperar. Ficou analisando algumas coisas sobre a penteadeira.

_- AHHH!_ – gritou segurando a toalha enrolada em seu corpo. Sesshoumaru virou-se e olhou com cara de desentendido para Rin. – _Por que eu sempre tenho que levar susto com você Sesshoumaru? Mas o que?! Que é que você quer aqui, ein?_ – perguntou enfurecida.

_- Quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje._ – disse indo para perto dela.

_- Sai daqui!_ – ela o empurrou. _– Seu bêbado safado!_

_- É de você que eu gosto sua boba! –_ ela riu pelo nariz.

_- Agora você vai querer me enrolar. –_ disse debochada, fazendo um movimento de enrolar sobre cabeça.

_- É sério Rin... –_ disse impaciente. Ela abaixou e tirou uma vassoura escondida em baixo da cama.

_- Você quer me enrolar não é..._ – disse com a vassoura em mãos_. – Com essas coisas não se deve brincar seu idiota! Agora sai daqui!_ – mandou batendo com a vassoura em suas pernas, depois nas costas. Sesshoumaru apenas ria da atitude da menina e encostou-se à parede apenas protegendo a face. Ela continuava batendo nele, até que percebeu que ele estava rindo e parou.

_- Ai como você é cínico!_ – exclamou indo pra longe dele. Ele respirou fundo, contendo o riso.

_- Já podemos conversar?_

- _Você quer mais vassourada é? –_ ele revirou os olhos.

_- Vai me ouvir ou não vai?_

_- Se eu te ouvir você vai embora?_

_- Eu prometo! –_ disse levantando a mão direita.

_- Então fala logo!_

_- Eu vim saber quando é que vamos começar as aulas... –_ disse caminhando devagar para perto dela.

_- Eu não quero mais nada com você!_

_- Eu prometi ser seu Pigmalião e não vou voltar atrás._

_- Pigmalião... Pigmalião... Por que você não vai ensinar essas coisas lá pra Kagura ein?!_ – ele abriu um sorriso maroto e cruzou os braços.

_- Está com ciúmes não está?_ – ela se tocou do que havia falado e tentou disfarçar. _– Por isso que eu falei no café da manhã sobre a Kagura..._

_- Você tá muito enganado! Por que pra mim pouco importa você se casar com a Kagura, ou com... Com qualquer outra mulher!_ – disse ruborizada sem olhar para ele.

_- Eu não vou me casar com ela. –_ revelou descruzando os braços.

_- O que?_ – perguntou espantada olhando para ele.

_- É sério... Eu disse pra ver qual seria a sua reação. Pra saber se você estava realmente apaixonada por mim ou não._ – ela deu um sorriso fraco e ficou ainda mais vermelha. – _E deu certo não foi?! Eu vi que você me ama. E só a mim..._ – disse acariciando levemente a sua face. Ela analisou o que ele ia fazer e se afastou. Ele achou graça. _– Bom, temos que começar logo com as aulas então. Imagine só como você vai ficar... Vai ficar como todas as outras mulheres, primeiro presunçosa, depois orgulhosa, depois ambiciosa e por último... Perversa!_ – ela escancarou a boca.

_- Você que me ensinar a ser uma mulher má?!_

_- Você é má! A única diferença é que você ainda não sabe lidar com as suas maldades. Mas você vai_ _aprender..._ – ela cruzou os braços e o analisou.

_- Aposto que você pensa que todas as mulheres são iguais a essa que pisou em você não é?!_ – ele fechou a cara e desviou o olhar da menina.

_- Sim... É exatamente disso que eu tenho medo Rin... De me apaixonar por você e você se tornar má como aquela mulher._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Boa tarde Kagura-sama. –_ cumprimentou Ayame.

_- Onde está o Sesshoumaru?_ – perguntou tirando os óculos escuros.

_- Senhorita... Eu até tenho vergonha de dizer..._

_- Fale logo Ayame! Não estou com paciência hoje!_

_- Bom, é que acabo de ver o Sesshoumaru-sama entrando no quarto daquela garota!_ – revelou com cara de nojo. Kagura abriu os olhos, espantada.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu... Eu nunca serei má como essa mulher... Eu juro, porque... Porque eu gosto de você..._ – ela abaixou a cabeça. Ele abriu um sorriso_. – É verdade que você não vai se casar com a Kagura?_

_- Claro que não, minha pequena. A menos que você deixe de me amar... –_ disse pegando-a pela cintura e aproximando seu rosto do dela. Eles viraram instantaneamente a cabeça para a porta ao ouvir o som de palmas.

_- Que ceninha!_ – esbravejou entrando raivosa no quarto_. – Quer me dizer que essa molambenta já se tornou sua amante, Sesshoumaru?!_

_- Molambenta é a MÃE! Quem te deu o direito de entrar no meu quarto sem pedir?! –_ irritou-se Rin.

_- Por isso que a defende tanto?! Tem um casinho com essa vadia, Sesshoumaru?! _

_- Ah ela tá passando dos limites!_ – ela tentou avançar em Kagura, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou.

_- Não fale besteiras, Kagura! _

_- O que?! Você tá achando que eu sou uma idiota, Sesshoumaru?! Olhe só para ela, está NUA!_ – Rin arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos tampando o corpo e segurando forte a toalha, para verificar se não estava nada fora do lugar.

_- Eu... Eu não to pelada!_

_- Espere lá fora Kagura!_

_- E a tia Izayoi já sabe disso?!_

_- Eu disse para esperar lá fora!_ – mandou com o semblante ameaçador.

_- É! Sai daqui! Se não quiser eu volto a te dá uma surra! –_ Sesshoumaru continha a morena com um braço. Kagura olhou, com os olhos ligeiramente escarlates, para Rin e depois para Sesshoumaru, encarando-o e virou para ir embora. Ela a observou sair com passos duros e fechou a porta.

_- Não se preocupe, ela não me interessa. –_ disse virando para a morena sentada na cama.

_- Eu não sou idiota não, meu filho. Eu aposto que vocês dois vão ficar lá conversando sobre o_ _casamento e rindo de mim!_

_- Pare de dizer besteiras! Eu vou dá uma lição nela por ser tão imprudente!_

_- Ah tá bom... Sei!_ – disse debochadamente.

_- Acredite... Eu gosto de você._ – disse pegando-a pela mão. Ela riu fracamente. –_ E então, vai querer aprender ou não?_

_- Eu quero! –_ animou-se.

_- Então, amanhã começamos, mas já sabe... Ninguém deve saber! Temos que fazer uma surpresa._ – ele passou levemente o dedo pelo seu nariz.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Não é conveniente que eu fique assim! Eu PRECISO me acalmar... Preciso me acalmar... –_ resmungava com os olhos num tom escarlate mais fraco. Ela olhou para o lado e o viu saindo do quarto. – _MAS QUE VERGONHA! VOCÊ COM AQUELA SUJA! _

_- Não é o que você está pensando..._

_- AH NÃO?! E O QUE FOI QUE EU VI?! _

_- Não fale assim tão alto! Minha mãe acabará ouvindo!_

_- E DAÍ?!_ – ele a pegou pelo braço, brutamente.

_- Entra no quarto! Entra!_ – ele teve que empurrá-la. – _Você é muito escandalosa!_

_- Eu exijo uma explicação, Sesshoumaru! –_ mandou um pouco mais calma.

_- Tenho que me unir à sujinha para poder tirá-la da casa. É o que eu faço com a Rin! -_ ela o olhou de pés a cabeça.

_- Não está tendo nada com ela?_

_- Claro que não! –_ ela o olhou sedutoramente.

_- Eu fico com ciúmes... –_ confessou passando as mãos em seu peitoral, ele não a afastou.

_- Da Rin?! Sendo como ela é?!_ – ele riu pelo nariz.

_- Ela é mulher... Pode servir de distração..._

_- E você acha que eu tenho necessidade de usá-la para me distrair?!_

_- Não... Acho que não... Você tem muitas atrás de você. E além do mais... Você tem a mim!_ - ela deslizou as mãos pelos seus ombros e passou por sua nuca trazendo-o para um beijo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ai! A Kagura-san é uma esperta de marca maior..._ – resmungava enquanto olhava pelo buraco da fechadura. Rin saiu do quarto e viu aquela cena. Ela conteve o riso, caminhou sorrateiramente e deu uma tapa na bunda da ruiva.

_- Ayame... Ayame... Melhor você parar de espiar os outros..._ – disse com os braços cruzados.

_- Eu... Eu só tava vendo se a fechadura estava suja... E... E isso também não é da sua conta! _

_- Deixa de bobeira... Todo mundo dessa casa sabe que você é muito fofoqueira!_ – disse virando a cara e indo em direção as escadas, rindo. Ela a viu se distanciar e voltou a espiar.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Olha como você está todo pintado..._ – disse ao analisar o rosto todo cheio de marcas de batom de Sesshoumaru. – _Eu vou buscar um lenço. _

_- Não se preocupe..._ – disse secamente, sentando na cama.

_- Claro que me preocupo! Imagine se a tia Izayoi vê você assim?!_

_- Ah... E você se importa?! _

_- Claro que sim! –_ concluiu tirando um lenço branco da gaveta de Sesshoumaru. _– Vem cá... –_ pediu pegando seu rosto e passando o lenço levemente. Ela pegou sua mão e colocou o lenço nela. – _Passe nos olhos._

_- O que? Vai me dizer que também tem batom nos meus olhos?_

_- É claro, meu amor..._ – ele deu de ombros e passou o lenço pelos olhos. "_Mas para isso... Você terá que me trazer um lenço que ele tenha passado pelos olhos."_ Ela se lembrou da recomendação de Kanna e riu ao vê-lo passar o lenço_. – Chega, chega! Já não tem mais nada._ – disse pegando o lenço de suas mãos. Ela virou de costas para ele e colocou, disfarçadamente, o lenço dentro de sua blusa. _– Sabe o que estava me lembrando esta manhã?!_

_- O que?_

_- De quando éramos crianças... E que você dizia que quando crescêssemos nos casaríamos._

_- E isso pode se tornar realidade..._ – disse se levantando.

_- O problema é que... Você disse que não está apaixonado._

_- E isso é obstáculo?!_ – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_- Mas é claro que não!_ – concluiu virando-se sorridente. _– Farei com que você se apaixone por mim!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Aqui está o que você me pediu, Kanna._ – anunciou fechando a porta do apartamento e estendendo o lenço para a mulher que varria o chão. – _Vamos ver se seus "poderes" são verdadeiros!_ – ela pegou o lenço.

_- Os olhos de Sesshoumaru Taishou só vão querer ver você!_

_- Eu duvido... –_ disse sentando-se no sofá. _– Mas me contento, por enquanto, se ele se casar comigo._

_- Eu vou casar você com ele!_

_- É bom que seja o mais rápido possível! Antes que ele se canse e levante vôo outra vez!_

_- Se não quiser... Ele não irá!_

_- Claro que eu não quero que ele vá! Pelos menos até que ele se case comigo... Depois eu e ele podemos_ _viajar pelo mundo._

_- Ir... Ir embora?! –_ ela se assustou e ajoelhou-se em frente à Kagura. _– Quero lhe pedir uma coisa, menina._

_- O que é?_

_- Sempre quero estar contigo. Quando se casar, tem que me levar para onde for! TEM QUE ME LEVAR_ _CONTIGO!_ – Kagura arregalou os olhos.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- O que?! Ele voltou a entra no seu quarto?! –_ espantou-se Kaede. Rin estava sentada no balanço do jardim.

_- Pois é... Sorte minha que eu tava enrolada na toalha... Já pensou se eu não tivesse?! Imagina a vergonha_ _que eu ia passar! _

_- Ai! Eu já estou ficando com raiva do Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_- Ah Kaede... Pra você eu vou poder contar... Sabe... O Sesshoumaru voltou a dizer que tá apaixonado por_ _mim..._ - disse encostando-se à corrente do balanço e fechando os olhos, sorridente.

_- Ai que ingênua... Você não ouviu o que ele disse no café da manhã?!_

_- Ouvi sim! Mas é tudo mentira Kaede! Ele disse aquilo só pra me provocar... Pra me deixar com ciúmes..._ – ela continuava sorrindo. _– Ele disse que era pra vê se eu estava realmente apaixonada... E também... Ele voltou a me beijar... –_ disse rodando no balanço.

_- Deixa de ser boba Rin-chan! Ele só quer te enganar..._

_- Ah, mas eu sinto que agora é verdade!_

_- Tome cuidado Rin-chan... Eu tenho muito medo do Sesshoumaru-sama, ele mudou muito!_

_- Olha só Kaede... Eu vou te contar um segredo, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar isso_ _pra ninguém! _

_- Que segredo?_

_- Vai prometer ou não vai?!_

_- Prometo, prometo!_

_- O Sesshoumaru vai ser o meu Pig... Pigaleão! Ah sei lá como se fala!_

_- Pig o que?!_

_- Ah! É um troço lá que ele diz... Que é o nome que se dá a quem ensina._

_- Ensinar?! Que é que ele vai te ensinar? –_ perguntou desconfiada.

_- Ah! Ele vai me ensinar a ser fina e educada! Mas ninguém deve saber que ele tá me ensinando!_ _Ninguém mesmo... Nem o Oyakata-kun!_

_- Você tá vendo como ele tá com má intenção?! Pra que esconder?!_

_- Ah! Ele disse que é pra fazer uma surpresa pra todos! Sabe... Um belo dia eu vou aparecer toda bonita_ _e refinada... E todo mundo vai cair pra trás! Mas olha só ein... Bico fechado! Eu prometi pro_ _Sesshoumaru que não contaria nada pra ninguém, ninguém! _

_- Mesmo que você tenha certeza que ele goste de você... Tenha muito cuidado!_

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Você esteve comigo desde que nasci Kanna. –_ ela levantou virando de costas para Kanna e revirou os olhos. – _Mesmo que de vez em quando eu seja dura com você... Você é indispensável! Ninguém me entende como você!_

_- Ninguém gosta de você como eu!_

_- Sim, eu sei. Você é um cão fiel._

_- Sim, sou seu cão fiel! E prefiro morrer antes que te aconteça alguma coisa de ruim!_ – Kagura arregalou levemente os olhos e voltou a se sentar.

_- Minhas amigas dizem que você é minha sombra..._

_- Elas não sabem o que é carinho?!_

_- Sempre me amou mais do que minha própria mãe!_ – foi a vez de Kanna arregalar os olhos com aquele comentário. Ela virou o rosto enxugando uma lágrima. – _Era você que me mimava, que me dava tudo que eu pedia..._ – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. _– Quando que começou a trabalhar com meus pais?_

_- Desde muito novinha eu comecei a trabalhar com a mãe de seu pai. E quando ele casou com sua mãe,_ _que descanse em paz, eu tinha pouco mais de 20 anos._

_- Não se casou nunca?!_ – perguntou analisando suas próprias unhas.

_- Jamais! Eu era muito jovem quando um canalha roubou a minha honra e se casou com outra! _– contou raivosamente.

_- Por isso nunca teve filhos..._

_- Fi-Filhos?! Eu nunca... Nunca tive filhos..._ – ela ficou estranhamente nervosa. _– Mas sabe menina... Dentro de 4 Luas o homem que você gosta pedirá que se case com ele!_ – desviou de assunto.

- _Isso mesmo Kanna... Para o seu bem... Espero que isso seja realmente verdade! –_ disse com deboche.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Rin! –_ ela estava colocando comida para seus gatinhos e olhou para cima ao ouvir seu nome.

_- É ele! –_ exclamou empolgada e saiu correndo até chegar perto da sacada. Olhou para cima com um belo sorriso. _– Fala ai!_

_- Já está na hora! Estou só te esperando._ – disse com seu semblante frio. Ao passar todo esse tempo, Rin já estava acostumada com sua frieza e sabia que no fundo, ele não era tão frio assim.

_- Falou! Já vou subir!_ – gritou e sem tirar o sorriso do rosto entrou na mansão. Subiu as escadas, passou por Ayame no corredor e se dirigiu a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ayame parou de limpar a mesinha e ficou olhando para Rin. _– Que foi? Tá olhando o que? Humf... Pouco me importa o que você pensa! –_Rin disse com deboche e abriu a porta do quarto. Ayame bufou e, ao ver que a porta havia sido fechada, ela se dirigiu para olhar pelo buraco da fechadura.

Rin entrou e também ficou espiando o buraco da fechadura.

_- O que você está fazendo?_ – Sesshoumaru estranhou ao ver a menina olhando toda torta o buraco da fechadura. Ela riu ao constatar o que estava fazendo.

_- Não é nada não! É só a Ayame que fica bisbilhotando! –_ ela riu consigo mesma ao ter uma idéia. - _Espera rapidinho e observe! –_ disse triunfante. Ela respirou fundo, enchendo a boca de ar e caminhou até a porta. Abaixou um pouco e assoprou forte pelo buraco da fechadura. Ayame gritou de susto e tapou o olho direito. Rin abriu a porta triunfante.

_- Isso é pra você aprender! Pra parar de ser fofoqueira! Da próxima vez, eu vou é enfiar uma caneta na fechadura... Espera só!_ – Ayame bufou de raiva.

_- Vai se arrepender!_ – e saiu pisando duro. Sesshoumaru estava rindo levemente.

_- Gostou?_ – ela riu. _– Ela tava merecendo! _

_- Pois é..._

_- Então?! Vamos à aula!_ – ele fez de positivo com a cabeça e pegou um livro grosso na escrivaninha.

_- Ai não..._ – disse chorosa. Ele ria de lado, debochado. _– Mas a gente já fez isso ontem..._

_- E você por acaso conseguiu ontem? –_ ela deu um risinho sem graça. _– Então deixa de ser reclamona... –_ ele ajeitou o livro na cabeça da morena. – _Agora ande. Direito Rin... Direito! –_ mandou ao vê-la tentar segurar o livro com as mãos. – _Ondule... Ondule como a Kagura faz..._

_- Como assim ondular?_ – perguntou com os braços abertos, tentando se equilibrar.

_- Imagine uma palmeira movida pelo vento... Ou então uma serpente..._ – ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés e derrubou o livro.

_- Ai não dá não..._ – disse desanimada.

_- Quer ser uma mulher linda e charmosa ou não quer?_ – perguntou cruzando os braços.

_- Lógico que eu quero!_

_- Então anda... –_ ele abaixou e pegou o livro. _– Confie em mim._ – disse recolocando o livro em sua cabeça. Ela olhou encantada para ele com a aproximação. – _Farei de você uma dama. Basta fazer o que eu mando._

_- Ai, ai Sesshoumaru... Vamos tentar outra coisa por enquanto. É que hoje tá meio difícil isso... Da próxima vez prometo que vou me esforçar! –_ Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

_- Tá tudo bem... Vamos estudar um pouco de etiqueta então..._

_- Isso!_ – exclamou empolgada. Ele riu divertido e se encaminhou até a poltrona, ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele pegou um livro marrom na mesinha e parou pensativo.

_- Antes... Me diga uma coisa Rin. Você não contou pra ninguém que estou te ensinando, né?_ – Rin se assustou com a pergunta repentina.

_- Err... Quer dizer... Eu... –_ Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_- Pra quem você contou?_ – perguntou com a voz mais serena do que Rin esperava.

_- Pra... Pra Kaede... Mas ela me prometeu que não contaria nada a ninguém!_ - ele se recostou na cadeira, pensativo.

_- Não... A Kaede não. Mas eu tenho certeza que a Ayame já deve ter contato algo pra minha mãe._

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- A menina está lá dentro senhora. No quarto do Sesshoumaru-sama! –_ disse com um sorriso triunfante.

_- E você não sabe o porquê?_ – perguntou Izayoi, desconfiada.

_- Ainda não pude averiguar Izayoi-sama. Quem deve saber é a Kaede!_ – Izayoi olhou mais fixamente para Ayame. _– Quase não trabalha por ficar andando atrás daquela menina!_ – ela analisou a informação.

_- Por favor, peça que a Kaede venha até aqui!_

_- Pois não senhora. –_ disse Ayame saindo com ar de vitoriosa. Não demorou muitos minutos e Kaede adentrou na sala.

_- Mandou me chamar Izayoi-sama? _

_- Sim, mandei. Kaede... O que a Rin está fazendo no quarto do meu filho? –_ Kaede arregalou os olhos.

_- Eu não sei senhora. –_ disse com a cabeça baixa.

_- Você tem idéia do que possa ser?_

_- Não creio que seja nada de mau Izayoi-sama. A Rin pode ser ignorante, mas é decente!_ – Izayoi respirou pensativa.

_- Também não creio que o Sesshoumaru fosse capaz de fazer algo incorreto em nossa casa._

_- Será que ele está ensinando coisas? _

_- Que coisas Kaede?!_ – assustou-se Izayoi.

_- Não senhora... Não é isso que quis dizer. Mas a senhora não percebeu que já faz uns dias em que a Rin não grita ou faz escândalos? _– Izayoi olhou pro lado, pensativa.

_- É... Tem razão. Mas de qualquer maneira isso me preocupa, pois o Sesshoumaru não gostava dela._

_- Talvez ele tenha ficado com pena dela... E repensado suas atitudes._

_- Sim... Talvez não seja nada de mau. Mas não deixe que o Oyakata saiba disso! Ele vai pensar que o Sesshoumaru tem más intenções com a menina e vai se aborrecer!_

_- A Rin não é uma menina que se deixaria levar assim... Mas, realmente, não seria bom o Oyakata-sama saber._

_- O Sesshoumaru é bonito, a menina é ingênua e pode se apaixonar por ele. Ele poderia fazer o que bem entender com ela! _– Izayoi analisou o que acabara de falar e olhou arregalada para Kaede. _– Não... Quer dizer... Não quis dizer no mau sentido... Eu... Ah! Já não sei mais o que quero dizer! –_ disse colocando a mão na testa e se recostando no sofá.

_- Izayoi-sama, se acha isso errado... Converse com o seu filho ou com a Rin. Ponha as coisas nos seus devidos_ _lugares! _

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Boa tacada! –_ concluiu com um meio sorriso. Kagura estranhou o semblante mais leve de Sesshoumaru, mas resolveu não comentar. Apenas sorriu de volta.

_- Só no tênis para eu ganhar de você Sesshoumaru!_ – gritou Kagura do outro lado da quadra.

Izayoi observava tudo da mesa do jardim dos fundos.

_- Já reparou como nosso filho mudou um pouco? –_ perguntou Izayoi. Oyakata estava lendo o jornal.

_- Pois é... Pelo menos não está tão neurótico._ – disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

_- Não está bebendo tanto... Na verdade... Tenho que admitir que a Rin teve uma grande participação_ _nisso. Ela disse umas boas verdades na cara dele! _

_- Não, não minha cara Izayoi... –_ agora ele olhou para ela. _– A verdade é que eu cortei as asas dele... Ele só tinha essa opção ou então acabava a mordomia._

_- Pois é... Agora até pensa em casar... _

_- Agora ele vem com essa outra história!_ – exclamou largando de vez o jornal. _– Com o que ele conta para casar?_

_- Ah! Por favor, Oyakata... Você e eu temos de sobra!_

_- Sim! Eu e você temos, mas ele não tem nada!_

_- O que é nosso não é dele, Oyakata? –_ perguntou Izayoi, perplexa.

_- Quando eu morrer e deixar tudo pra você... Ah sim! Não duvido nada que jogará tudo nas mãos do_ _Sesshoumaru! Não esqueça que temos mais dois filhos!_

_- Eu tenho fé que nosso filho está mudando! E a cada dia será melhor! Você verá meu amor! –_ disse com um sorriso no rosto.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Ai ai! Eu tenho quer ir correndo pra ter aula com o Sesshoumaru! Já tá na hora!_ – exclamou se perfumando e ajeitando a barra no vestido. _– Sabe Kaede... Ele tá me ensinando tantas coisas..._ – disse empolgadamente, mas Kaede não estava com uma cara agradável.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – perguntou desconfiada. Ela já tinha uma grande afeição pela velha Kaede, podia-se dizer que já se conheciam muito bem.

_- A Izayoi-sama está preocupada por você ficar trancada no quarto do Sesshoumaru-sama._

_- Co-como ela ficou sabendo?_

_- A fofoqueira da Ayame contou pra ela!_

_- Ah! Aquela danada fofoqueira!_ – exclamou dando um soco no ar.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Eu vou tomar banho..._ – disse virando-se para subir as escadas. Eles ainda vestiam roupas esportivas.

_- Espere..._ – pediu agarrando seu pulso. _– Queria ficar um pouco a sós com você, Sesshoumaru._ – ele se conteve para não revirar os olhos.

_- O que você quer Kagura? –_ perguntou friamente.

_- Ah! Vamos! –_ chamou puxando-o escada acima. – _Entra._ – pediu indicando a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ela entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

_- Agora fala... Pra que você queria ficar sozinha comigo?_ – ela abriu um sorriso maroto.

_- Sabe pra que?_ – perguntou aproximando-se alguns passos_. - Pra isso._ – ela passou a mão por trás de sua nuca e o aconchegou em um beijo quente. Ele retribuiu colando-a ao seu corpo.

**oooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo**

_- Mas sabe Kaede... Não adianta eu ficar remoendo isso na minha cabeça..._

_- Eu sei menina... Mas tenha cuidado! Por favor!_

_- Ah! Deixa comigo Kaede! Agora deixa eu ir logo que já tá na hora das minhas aulas com o Sesshoumaru!_ – disse quase pulando para fora do quarto. Ela saiu feliz pelo corredor e abriu a porta do quarto sem bater. Ela se estatelou. _"O que? Ka-Kagura? Vocês... Sesshoumaru..."_ ela colocou a mão em seu coração, ele parecia saltar por sua garganta.

_**To be continued...**_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Coment's da Autora**

_Oi gente! eu sei que vcs devem estar me odiando.. sei que eu vacilei bastante_

_O tempo tá curto e mta coisa pra fazer :/ então to passando aqui correndo_

_Pra postar esse capítulo... pq eu sei que eu to a séculos sem postar_

_Então me perdoem desde já pelos erros... não deu pra revisar se não ia demorar muito mais _

_E não podia deixar vcs assim na mão por mais tempo!_

_Então pra não iludir vcs... Ainda não tenho prévia de qndo sai o próximo capítulo, pode ser rápido ou não... não tenho certeza. E como eu prefiro falar a verdade a iludir... eu deixo avisado pra vocês! :D_

_Tentarei me esforçar pra sair o mais rápido possível!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e agradeço a paciência também, e espero de coração que vcs entendam a minha situação. Tenho que me dedicar pra conseguir seguir a minha tão sonhada carreira :/ _

_Peço mil perdões as minhas queridas e aos meus queridos leitores!_

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

**Respondendo aos Reviews**

**Inoue Taisho: **Ah obrigada pelo seu comentário amore! Sempre me animando!

Desculpa pela demora, desculpa mesmo :/

E espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic!

O sesshoumaru é um safadinho msm... vc ainda viu nada (6)

UHAAUHUHAUHAUHAUHUHAHUAUHAUH'

beijokas Inoue-chan :*

**×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x×x××x×x**

_COMENTEM PESSOAL! E Aguardem as próximas emoções de __Brinquedinho de Luxo__! o/_ **:D**


End file.
